MISSING
by vai.piowliang
Summary: bagaimana bisa aku menyentuhmu Kyu? aku hanyalah sebuah arwah yang ingin mencari dimana jasadku berada aku mencintaimu dan ingin sekali menyentuhmu Kyu. dapatkan kamu merasakan sentuhanku jika aku masuk kedalam mimpimu? yaoi WONKYU/changkyu/hanchul
1. Chapter 1

home

"Siwon-ah! eomma minta sepulang kuliah nanti kamu segera pulang kerumah, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun hyungmu. Kita akan memberikan dia kejutan indah buatnya. Arra?" eomma memerintah dengan nada memaksa

"arra, eomma" jawab Siwon sambil menyuap sandwichnya saat sarapan di meja makan

"hari ini Heechul hyung sengaja pulang karena ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kamu dongsaeng kesayangannya" appa menatap Siwon setelah melipat koran yang selesai dibacanya

"ya hyung memang sangat menyayangi aku appa, aku sudah menyiapkan kado special untuk hyung dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke 26 ini" pamer Siwon melahap habis gigitan terakhir sandwich-nya

"kado apa yang hendak kamu berikan buat hyungmu?" eomma penasaran

" A" jawab siwon tegas segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil meminum habis susu dalam gelasnya

"apakah uang yang kamu gunakan untuk membeli hadiah itu dari upah kamu menjadi model?" tanya eomma lagi

"tentu saja, hyung pasti akan sangat bangga karena hadiah ulang tahunnya dariku adalah hasil keringatku sendiri" Siwon melangkah menuju eomma dan mengecup kening ummanya lalu membeikan toss pada appanya tanda kalau dia pamit akan pergi.

college

Siwon berjalan cepat sekali karena dia merasa akan terlambat masuk kelas dimana dosen yang mengajar pada jam ini adalah dosen killer. Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Hankyung yang sedari tadi memanggilnya

"dasar budek aku panggil gak nyahut" sungut Hankyung kecewa lalu berlari mengejar Siwon yang sudah jauh berjalan.

Saat didalam kelas Hankyung langsung menghampiri Siwon yang sudah duduk rapi ditempatnya dan tampak sedang membaca notes-nya

"kya Siwon-ah! Apa kamu tidak mendengar aku tadi berteriak manggil kamu berulang kali?" Hankyung melempar tasnya dimejanya tepat didepan Siwon

"jinjja? Kamu manggil aku?" Siwon tampak bingung saat mendengar Hankyung sahabatnya protes

"alah, sudahlah lupain aja" Hankyung duduk membelakangi Siwon

"miane!" Siwon menusuk – nusuk lembut punggung Hankyung dengan ballpoint-nya

"diam!" Hankyung terdengar kesal

"oke, aku diam dengan syarat kamu marah jangan terlalu lama" Siwon menghentikan aksi usilnya.

Jam dosen killer sudah berakhir, Siwon dan Hankyung punya waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk menunggu dosen selanjutnya

"ngaffe yuk!" ajak Hankyung pada Siwon

"lebih baik kamu antar aku berburu kado untuk Heechul hyung. Hari ini dia ulang tahun" ajak Siwon sedikit memaksa

"hyung mu ulang tahun? Memang dia ada di Korea?" tanya Hankyung

"dia sengaja pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahunya denganku" Siwon berjalan pelan merapihkan tasnya

"baiklah asal kamu traktir aku makan siang" Hankyung mengikuti langkah Siwon.

Mobil sedan Mercedes Benz Maybach 625 milik Siwon diparkir ditempat VIP khusus untuk mobil mewah dipelataran parkir universitas Inha. Dengan bangga Siwon menyuruh Hankyung masuk kedalam mobil barunya yang seminggu lalu diberikan appa karena prestasi Siwon di kampus begitu cemerlang.

"gilaaa memang beda yah kehidupan keluarga Choi maenannya mobil mewah melulu" Hankyung terlihat sangat mengagumi mobil barunya Siwon.

Mereka berlalu meninggalkan pelataran parkir menuju mall yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Inha University.

mall

"rencananya kamu mau belikan hyungmu apa Wonnie?" tanya Hankyung saat Siwon memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan dan jam tangan didalam mall

"aku ingin sekali memberikan hyung sebuah jam tangan mewah" jawab Siwon menghampiri seorang CS

"banyak model yang terbaru tuan! Silahkan disebelah sini" salah satu CS menunjukan model – model jam tangan terbaru disalah satu etalase ditoko itu.

Siwon memilih jam model rantai. Untuk mendapatkan jam tangan itu Siwon harus merogoh kocek sekitar $2.200, membuat Hankyung bergidig melihatnya.

Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti Siwon segera mengeluarkan kartu Debitnya menandakan bahwa tabungan Siwon sangatlah besar saldonya.

Belum masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya, Siwon dikadetkan oleh suara ponsel berbunyi tanda panggilan. Dia segera merogoh sakunya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya yang ternyata dari Heechul.

Siwon segera menjawab panggilannya. Ternyata Heechul meminta Siwon untuk segera menjemputnya dibandara. Penerbangannya dari Prancis lancar sehingga dia sampai lebih cepat di bandara Incheon.

Siwon mengajak Hankyung untuk ikut menjemput namun Hankyung menolak karena dia tidak ingin ketinggalan kelas berikutnya. Siwon berinisiatif mengantar Hankyung kembali ke kampus terlebih dahulu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bandara Incheon.

On the way to Incheon airport

Pikiran Siwon terus saja tertuju pada Heechul yang sudah setahun tidak berjumpa. Hubungan Siwon dengan Heechul memang istimewa berbeda dengan hubungan adik kakak pada umumnya.

Siwon sangat mencintai Heechul begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka selalu saling merahasiahkan pacar masing – masing karena takut membuat masing – masing cemburu.

Keintiman itu membuat appa dan eomma khawatir dan memutuskan untuk mengirim Heechul kuliah seni di Prancis agar mereka berpisah.

Karena terlalu asik melamunkan hyungnya yang akan segera dia temui, Siwon hampir saja menabrak seorang anak kecil yang hendak menyebrang "ciiiiiiiit" suara rem mobil siwon terdengar mendesis

"astaga apa aku menabrak seseorang?" tanya Siwon dalam hati lalu segera turun dari mobilnya.

Siwon tambah kaget saat melihat anak kecil itu sudah berbaring diatas aspal

"adik kecil gwenchana?" tanya Siwon mengoyang – goyangkan anak kecil itu

"kepalaku sakit hyung, bisakan hyung antarkan aku pulang?" anak itu membuka matanya dan mengeluhkan rasa sakitnya

"aku rasa kamu seharusnya kerumah sakit dan bukan pulang kerumah" Siwon mengangkat anak itu dan segera memasukannya kedalam mobil

"tidak usah hyung! Antarkan saja aku pulang karena eomma sedang sakit dan tidak ada orang yang menunggunya" anak itu bersikukuh menolak tawaran Siwon.

On the way to kid's home

Siwon pun akhirnya menyerah karena dia juga merasa anak itu baik – baik saja dan tidak ada luka yang berarti di tubuh mungilnya. Anak itu meminta Siwon untuk menghentikan mobilnya didepan gang sempit dengan jalanan yang menanjak

"rumahmu disekitar sini yah?" tanya Siwon melihat – lihat sekitar

"iya hyung" jawab anak itu berusaha keluar dari mobil Siwon

"biar hyung antar yah!" Siwon segera turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu yang satunya untuk mengeluarkan anak kecil tersebut

"naiklah kepunggung hyung! Biar hyung menggendong mu" Siwon jongkok memberikan punggunya untuk dinaiki anak kecil itu.

Siwon berjalan menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang jumlahnya belasan entah puluhan karena tidak juga sampai dirumah anak itu

"belok kiri hyung!" perintah anak itu

"baiklah" Siwon segera belok dipertigaan pertama

"sepi amat yan disini! Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Siwon memperhatikan sekitar

"itu hyung diujung lorong" anak kecil itu menunjukan sebuah pintu gerbang kayu berwarna merah bata yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisi siwon saat itu.

Pintu gerbang itu tampak sudah rapuh karena kayunya mungkin memang sudah tua dan dimakan rayap

"masuklah hyung biar aku kenalkan pada eommaku" anak itu membuka pintu kayu itu setelah Siwon menurunkannya

"baiklah tapi hanya sebentar saja karena hyung harus segera menjemput seseorang dibandara"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kehalaman rumah yang terlihat cukup tua dan agak sedikit menakutkan karena banyak sekali tanaman rambat menutupi hampir seluruh dinding rumah itu "bruuk" terdengat suara hantaman dan semua terasa gelap buat Siwon.

hospital

Lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi kurus berkulit pucat itu sedang duduk ditepi kasurnya sambil memandangi selang infusan ditangan kanannya yang sedang dilepas oleh 2 orang perawat

"saya harap tuan muda sehat terus yah! Jangan kembali lagi keruangan ini jika untuk dirawat. Tapi datanglah jika tuang merindukan kami" canda salah satu perawat senior menghibur pasien tampan satu – satunya diruangan itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun

"saya pasti akan sangat merindukan suster, dua bulan ini rumah dan kehidupan saya seolah – olah pindah kerumah sakit ini" Kyuhyun memandangi seluruh isi ruang perawatan kelas satu itu.

Ya sudah dua bulan Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit itu karena penyakit anehnya yang bernama **Stendhal Syndrome**. Penyakit ini menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami sakit kepala yang hebat jantung berdebar – debar juga berhalusinasi.

Masih belum ditemukan obat yang tepat untuk penyakit ini perawatan yang diberikan hanyalah obat pengurang rasa sakit saat penderita merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

Selama dua bulan dirawat Kyu sama sekali tidak ingin makan apapun juga berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena dia merasa sedang dihantui oleh iblis yang akan membawanya ke tempat angker yang disebut neraka.

Bekat bantuan seorang psykolog dan Neuro dalam kurun waktu dua bulan, akhirnya Kyu dapat diselamatkan dari halusinasinya hingga akhirnya dia mau melanjutkan hidupnya.

"kita pulang sekarang sayang!" seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan beraninya tanpa menghiraukan perawat juga satu pasien lainnya.

namja itu teridentifikasi bernama Sim Changmin. Dia adalah kekasih Kyuhyun sejak 8 bulan lalu yang begitu setianya menunggu Kyuhyun sampai saat ini.

" aku rindu kamarmu" Kyuhyun berbisik kekasihnya penuh cinta

"tentu saja sekarang kita pulang keapartement ku, karena percuma saja kamu pulang kerumah sekarang ini. eomma dan appa-mu masih berada di Kampus" Changmin memapah Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursi roda.

Setelah pamit pada semua orang yang sudah merawatnya juga pasien kesekian kalinya karena sudah berganti entah untuk yang keberapa yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, Kyu pulang bersama kekasihnya.

Changmin apartement

"suit swiiiwww" changmin bersiul dengan pintarnya saat melewati sebuah mobil Sedan mewah Mercedes Benz Maybach 625 di basement apartementnya

"mobil siapa tuh rasanya kok baru liat?" Changmin terus memperhatikan mobil mewah itu

"mungkin penghuni baru" jawab Kyu sama dengan Changmin memperhatikan mobil itu juga.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Changmin menuntun Kyu keluar untuk segera naik keatas menuju apartementnya dan melakukan hal – hal yang indah yang sudah 2 bulan ini mereka tidak rasakan.

"kamarmu sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah" Kyu menikmati pemandangan apartement kekasihnya

"tidak akan sebelum kamu memintaku untuk menata ulang" Changmin menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk untuk kekasihnya itu

"aku rindu kamu" Kyu meneguk jus jeruk buatan Changmin

"aku juga! aku ingin sekali membuatkan makanan untukmu" Changmin melangkah menuju pantry membuka kulkas mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang akan dia olah untuk Kyu.

Kyu memandangi Changmin yang mulai sibuk dari sofa tamu sambil meminum jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah. Changmin tampak sexy saat memotong bahan masakan mengolahnya membuat Kyu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Changmin.

Kyu melangkah pelan menuju pantry dimana Changmin sedang mencuci sayuran dan bahan lainnya. Kyu melingkarkan tangannya diperut Changmin lalu menciumi leher Sungmin

"kamu sexy sekali saat melakukan ini" rayu Kyu sambil menjilati daun telinga Changmin

"kamu membuat aku tidak ingin melanjutkan untuk memasak lagi" Changmin menikmati sentuhan itu tanpa membalikan badannya menghadap Kyu.

Tangan Kyu mengarahkan kepala Changmin hingga menghadap kearahnya, mereka lalu berciuman saling melumat dan menjilati lidah masing – masing betapa hotnya.

Tangan kanan Kyu berusaha masuk kedalam celana jeans Changmin, menjelajahi sekitar vitalnya dan mulai meremas lembut.

Tangan Changmin menjelajahi sekitar leher dan menjambak lembut rambut Kyu. Tangan kanan Kyu mulai membuka celananya dan segera menurunkannya.

Ciuman dahsyat kembali digelar Kyu melumat lidah Changmin seolah hendak menelannya, Changmin tak mau kalah dia melumat lidah Kyu saat ada kesempatan.

Kyu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Changmin dan melepaskannya. kemeja itu dihempaskannya keman saja lalu

Changmin turun berlutut dihadapan Kyu memainkan bola – bola milik Kyu diluar underwear itu, tampak vital Kyu semakin membesar dan mengeras,

Changmin menurunkan underwear Kyu lalu menjilati batang yang sudah mengeras itu, tangannya mengocok maju mundur membuat Kyu memjamkan matanya disertai desahan nafas.

Kyu menuntun tangan Changmin untuk berdiri. Changmin mulai membuka cardigan berbahan rajut milik Kyu sambil tak melepaskan ciuman panas itu, lalu T-shirt Kyu dan mau tak mau mereka harus melepaskan ciuman itu karena Kyu harus melepas T-shirt itu melewati kepalanya.

Changmin langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyu keatas sofa ruang tamu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan memulai aksinya dengan mencium kembali bibir Kyu.

Changmin kembali melakukan oral pada Kyu dengan gerakan yang semakin membuat Kyu bergairah. Kyu mulai merasakan klimaks dan mencapai orgasme memuntakhan lendir berwarna putih itu pada bibir dan dada Changmin.

Changmin membalikan badan Kyuhyun membelakanginya. meregangkan kedua kaki Kyu hingga lubang senggama mereka para gay jelas terlihat.

Changmin mulai memasukan vitalnya kedalam lubang senggama itu. setelah masuk mereka berdua mulai menggerak – gerakan bagian pinggul hingga bokong dengan gerakan maju mundur untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Ruang tamu yang selama ini sepi mulai kembali terdengan suara desahan nafas tersengal – sengal yang dikeluarkan dua insan yang sedang berasyik mashuk menikmati syahwatnya.

Sebelum mencapai orgasme, Changmin menjilat kuping Kyu dan berbisik "saranghae kyu"

Gerakan itu semakin cepat disertai desahan nafas mereka semakin kencang, erangan kecil yang dikeluarkan Kyu menambah atmosfer diruangan itu semakin panas. tangan Kyu pindah kebokong Changmin seraya mendorong Changmin untuk bergoyang lebih dahsyat lagi.

Erangan Changmin semakin terdengar diiringi desahan Kyu yang semakin jelas terdengar. Kenikmatan yang selama ini mereka gali akhirnya dirasa begitu sempurna oleh keduanya disertai desahan "ahhh" dari mulut keduanya.

Setelah orgasme Changmin membalikan tubuh Kyu menghadap kearahnya lalu kembali melumat bibir Kyu yang penuh itu

Siwon moments on the way home

"Untunglah aku masih punya waktu untuk menjemput hyung" gerutu Siwon dalam hati berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya yang tadi dia parkir dipinggir jalan.

Siwon sungguh kaget mendapati mobil mewahnya lenyap dari tempat itu.

"ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Hyung pasti sudah kesal menunggu langit juga sudah mulai gelap" keluh Siwon dalam hati

"lebih baik aku telpon hyung siapa tau dia sudah berada dirumah" Siwon merogoh saku celananya dan ia kembali shock karena iphonenya juga tidak ada didalam sakunya

"apa aku sudah dirampok?" tanya Siwon dalam hati, dia lalu mencoba meraba saku belakang celananya untuk mencari dompet tidak juga dia temukan

"aku benar – benar sudah dirampok" pikir Siwon dalam hati.

Dia berinisiatif untuk mengunakan taxy lalu segera pulang dan membayar taxy itu dirumahnya saja. Tapi sayang setiap taxy yang dia hentikan tak satupun yang mau berhenti dan membawanya pulang.

Terpaksa Siwon harus berjalan kaki untuk bisa pulang kerumah. Entah berapa lama waktu yang Siwon habiskan untuk dapat sampai kerumah mewahnya.

Dari jauh Siwon sudah bisa melihat gerbang tinggi rumahnya terbuka lebar, dari pantulan puncak pohon pinus dan palem yang tinggi disekitar halaman rumah, Siwon dapat melihat lampu berwarna kelap – kelip seperti sedang ada pesta dirumahnya

"ahh hyung dan eomma pasti sedang merayakan ulang tahu hyung, itu berarti Hyung sudah berada dirumah" pikir Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, gerbang masuk menuju rumahnya yang super mewah itu sudah didepan mata, dia menegok kearah pos satpam yang 24 jam menjaga rumahnya bergiliran, aneh satpam itu seolah tidak melihat Siwon lewat dan hanya duduk sambil melihat monitor cctv sekitar rumah Siwon.

Ternyata pantulan lampu warna – warni yang tadi siwon lihat bukanlah lampu pesta, melainkan lampu dari dua mobil polisi yang tengah parkir dihalaman rumahnya.

Siwon juga melihat ada dua jenis mobil jeep yang parkir disana juga

"ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kalau Hyung ada apa – apa?" Siwon ketakutan dalam hati.

Siwon bergegas berlari menuju rumahnya. Diruang tamu Siwon melihat ada empat orang pria berperawakan tegap dan gagah sedang berbicara kepada seseorang disitu saat Siwon tepat berada dipintu masuk

"appa, eomma aku pulang" sapa Siwon dan tak seorangpun menengok atau menyahut sapaannya

"appa! eomma! hyung" siwon memanggil ketiga keluarganya lebih kencang dan mereka masih saja tidak menghiraukannya.

Siwon berlari mendekati Heechul yang terus saja meneteskan air matanya

"Hyung" Siwon hendak memeluk Heechul dan dia shock karena Heechul tembus pandang. Siwon berusaha sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak bisa

"apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?" Siwon memadangi seluruh badannya hingga ke kaki.

Lalu matanya tertuju pada iphone, dompet juga kado yang dia beli untuk Hyungnya yang baru saja dikeluarkan salah satu pria bertubuh gagah itu

"kami juga menemukan ini didalam mobil tuan muda" ujar pria itu

"sepertinya tuan muda bukan merupakan korban perampokan tapi yang kami lebih khawatirkan adalan tuan muda korban penculikan yang belakangan ini marak terjadi" berita seorang pria lainnya lagi

"andwee! eomma menangis lalu memeluk Heechul.

"apa? Aku diculik" Siwon bertanya dalam hati lalu memandangi seluruh keluarganya

"Hyung aku disini! Disampingmu, tidakkah kamu melihat aku? Apakah aku sudah mati?" Siwon meneteskan air matanya

"tadi anda menyebutkan bahwa mobil anak kami ditemukan disebuah basement apartement mewah? Apartement mana itu?" tanya Appa mengambil kado yang Siwon persiapkan untuk Heechul

"Mapple appartement tuan" jawab pria yang tadi menyerahkan barang – barang milik Siwon

"mungkinkah anak kami disekap didalam salah satu apartement itu?" appa kembali bertanya sementara eomma dan Heechul hanya menangis

"kami sudah melakukan investigasi pada pengelola appartement itu juga beberapa penghuni tapi nihil tidak ada petunjuk. Kami juga berfikir dengan membuang mobil tuan muda dibasement appartement itu sepertinya pelaku ingin menghilangkan jejak seolah – olah tuan muda berada disana" logika seorang pria yang dari tadi sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"ini hasil rekanan cctv yang kami dapatkan dari pihak pengelola dan orang yang memarkirkan mobil tuan muda seperti ini ciri – cirinya" pria itu memperlihatkan rekaman cctv pada keluarga Choi.

Disitu terlihat seorang pria tinggi menggunakan pakaian serba hitam juga topi lidah yang dipasang hampir menutup setengah kepalanya sehingga muka sang pria sama sekali tidak terlihat dari atas dimana cctv terpasang.

"dia berjalan menuju luar areal parkir dan bukan menuju lift. Itu menurut seccurity yang bertugas, itu bukti kalau pria ini hanya sengaja memarkirkan mobil tuan muda dan dia bukanlah salah satu penghuni appartement itu" pria barusan kembali menjelaskan

"laku dimana anak kami sekarang?" eomma tidak hentinya meneteskan air matanya

"bolehkan saya membuka kado itu? Siapa tahu bisa membantu" Heechul mulai bersuara

"silahkan tuan" polisi itu menyerahkan kado Siwon pada Heechul.

Heechul membuka bungkusan kado itu dan kotak jam tangan berwarna biru bahan beludru mulai terlihat. Heechul melihat ada amplop kecil diatas kotak beludru itu lalu mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu ucapan berisikan;

_"happy birthday my lovely hyung!_

_I will always love you till the end, you are my endless love_

_Your true love_

_Choi Siwon "_

Itulah isi kartu ucapan itu, lalu Heechul membuka kotak jam itu yang isinya adalah sebuah jam indah

"ya Tuhan jadi apa yang dikatakan Hankyung benar. Siwon memberikan kado ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saya 4 hari yang lalu. Setelah membeli kado ini Siwon mendapat telpon dari saya untuk menjemput saya dibandara dia lalu mengantar Hankyung kembali kekampus dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bandara. Itu yang Hankyung ceritakan pada kami. Dari situ dia tidak melihat Siwon lagi" Heechul memeluk erat hadiah pemberian Siwon dan menangis tersedu

"ya itulah yang kami dengar dari pengakuan sahabat anak kami" appa termenung

"jadi tuan muda hilang saat perjalanannya dari kampus menuju bandara" ujar pria yang menyerahkan barang milik siwon

"kami akan mempelajari rute jalan yang pasti dilewati tuan muda hingga kenapa mobilnya ditemukan di Mapple Appartement" pria bertablet berkata.

Para pria itu pamit pada keluarga Choi meninggalkan appa, eomma juga Heechul hanyut dalam kesedihan dan hampa. Siwon terus memandangi Heechul hyungnya yang cantik dan mengikuti langkah Heechul itu menuju kamar Siwon

"kamu mau tidur dikamar dongsaengmu lagi Heechul-ah?" tanya umma dari belakang

"ne" jawab Heechul lemas.

Didalam kamar Heechul memandangi semua hasil lukisannya dan berhenti dilukisan Siwon dengan dandanan prajurit Romawi kuno lalu mendekati lukisan itu

"dimana kamu sekarang Siwon-ah? Hyung rindu kamu" Heechul meratapi lukisan itu

"aku disini dibelakangmu Hyung" Siwon seolah memeluk mesra Hyungnya.

Mapple Appartement

Siwon memutuskan untuk mencari tau dimana Mapple appartement itu dia seperti hembusan udara yang bisa terbang kemana saja dengan ringan.

Kini Siwon sudah berada di basement yang diceritakan para polisi itu. Siwon memperhatikan sekitar basement namun terasa sangat asing baginya karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah ada disitu.

Lalu Siwon mendengar suara dua orang tertawa dan dengan langkah santai yang terdengar dari sepatu orang itu dan suara alarm mobil terdengar. Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sedan Audy TT yang diparkir didepan Siwon.

Changmini berjalan sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan Siwon. sementara Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan seksama

"siapa kamu? Apa yang kamu lakukan didepan mobil kami?" diluar dugaan Siwon, Kyuhyun bisa melihat arwahnya

"sayang jangan mulai lagi deh!" Changmin menujukan ekspesi kecewanya

"sayang apa kamu tidak melihat namja ini?" Kyu bertanya pada Changmin menunjukan dimana Siwon berdiri dibalas dengan ekspresi Changmin yang cemberut

"apa kamu bisa melihatku?" Siwon memastikan

"kamu siapa?" tanya Kyu tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang merah padanya

"namaku Siwon, aku adalah orang yang kini menjadi bahan pembicaraan dimedia karena kasus menghilangnya aku" jawab Siwon mendekati Kyu.

Kyu menatap Siwon penuh curiga

"apakah kamu arwah?" tanya Kyu mengerutkan keningnya

"entahlah aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti semua keluargaku tidak bisa melihatku" jawab Siwon lemas

T B C.

masih mau lanjut?

ff ini khusus author buat untuk para Wonkyu shipper yang sudah author kecewakan di ff Cleopatra

mind to review?

gumawao


	2. Chapter 2

sayang apa yang kamu lihat? Dan siapa yang kamu ajak bicara?" Changmin bertanya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa

"apa kamu mendengar berita tentang seseorang bernama Siwon?" Kyu malah balik bertanya pada Changmin

"oh Tuhan! Jangan lagi" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya

"jadi maksudmu sekarang kamu sedang berhadapan dengan orang bernama Siwon ?" Changmin tampak menyepelekan pertanyaan Kyu yang sangat penting buat Siwon

"lupakan kita masuk mobil" Changmin berlalu dan masuk kedalam mobil dibalik kemudi

"Kyu kamu mau pergi tidak?" Changmin setengah membentak

"nee!" jawab Kyu pelan menatap Siwon

"masuklah" Kyu menawarkan Siwon untuk ikut pergi bersama mereka.

In the car

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa begitu juga Changmin. Sementara Siwon terus saja berbicara tentang kasus yang menimpanya

"sebenarnya kasus yang menimpa namja bernama Siwon itu seperti apa jelasnya?" Kyu membuka percakapan dengan kekasihnya

"dia diberitakan hilang selama seminggu, anehnya semua barang berharga miliknya termasuk mobil mewah ditemukan masih utuh. Mobil itu ditemukan di basement appartement kita. Jadi besar kemungkinan orang itu adalah korban penculikan yang didasari dendam pibadi bukan karena uang. Menurut berita orang itu adalah pewaris kerajaan Choi" Changmin menjawab sambil konsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kyu memperhatikan Siwon melalui kaca spion, tatapan matanya memelas melihat arwah Siwon yang sedang duduk termenung dibelakangnya

"tapi aku tidak punya musuh, bagaimana mungkin ada orang memiliki dendam pibadi padaku" Siwon menggerutu

"Minnie-ah kita sudah berteman selama 2 tahun lebih dan kita memutuskan untuk berpacaran selama hampir 8 bulan. Aku yakin kamu tahu pasti apapun yang menimpaku termasuk kemampuanku dalam melihat makhlus halus" Kyu berusaha melunakan hati Changmin

"jadi apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin ketus

"percaya atau tidak Siwon ada bersama kita. Dia duduk dibelakang" Kyu memberitahu Changmin.

Changmin yang syock menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba – tiba

"cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi. Kamu hanya berhalusinasi Kyu" bentak Changmin menatap Kyu

"ternyata kamu tidak sepenuhnya memahamiku" sesal Kyuhyun kecewa

"aku sangat memahamimu Kyu. Aku menerima semua kekuranganmu termasuk penyakitmu itu. tapi aku tidak bisa menerima halusinasi juga delusimu" Changmin semakin menaikan intonasi bicaranya

"maafkan aku membuat kamu bermasalah dengan kekasihmu?" Siwon menyesali kehadirannya

"antarkan aku pulang" Kyu berubah fikiran

"mwo? Pulang?" Changmin memastikan

"dalam hidup tidak ada yang aku inginkan lebih dari sekedar dimengerti" Kyu beralasan

"kamu ingin semua orang mengerti tentang delusi juga halusinasimu. Begitu maksudmu?" ujar Changmin sinis

"aku pikir dengan menerima kamu sebagai kekasih aku akan lebih merasa nyaman, ternyata tidak. kamu tidak bersamaku saat aku dihantui seseorang. Kamu sama saja dengan yang lainnya hanya menganggap aku aneh" Kyu mengeluarkan semua keluhannya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Changmin

"pahami apa yang sedang menimpaku saat ini" jawab Kyu tegas

"dihantui namja bernama Siwon" Changmin sepertinya menyindir

"aku tadi sudah bilang. Aku sedang diikuti orang bernama Siwon itu" Kyu menatap Siwon yang hanya duduk terdiam dari kaca spion

"baiklah lalu apa selanjutnya?" Changmin meneruskan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

"katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kyu pada Siwon

"aku tidak tahu pasti, yang aku ingat terakhir aku menabrak seorang anak kecil lalu mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya setelah itu semuanya hitam" jawab Siwon putus asa

"apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyu kembali

"mola! Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu kenyataan sebenarnya yang telah menimpaku. Jika aku sekarang adalah arwah itu berarti aku memang sudah mati. Lalu dimana jasadku? Aku ingin tahu" Siwon menundukka kepalanya

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh haru. Dalam hati dia berfikir Setidaknya hidup Ku lebih baik walau aku mengidap penyakit yang aneh ini, aku masih hidup juga memiliki kekasih. Sementara Siwon dia sekarang adalah sebuah arwah yang tidak tahu pasti dengan apa yang menimpanya

At siwon"s home

Semenjak menghilangnya Siwon sang dongsaeng. Heechul menjadi sangat pemurung juga lebih emosional. Setiap hari dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk melukis wajah Siwon dalam berbagai versi. Heechul menyibukan diri demi melupakan dukanya sampai lupa untuk merawat dirinya.

Appa juga eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan satu – satunya putera yang tersisa. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangkan Sully yeoja cantik yang akan dijodohkan dengan Heechul.

"oppa! Boleh aku masuk?" Sully mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dimana Heechul sedang berada didalamnya

"aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun! Tinggalkan aku" jawab Heechul ketus dari dalam kamar

"Heechul-ah! Eomma mohon jangan seperti itu" eomma memohon pada Heechul

"eomma! Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku! Aku baru saja kehilangan dongsaengku tercinta, aku tidak ingin kehilangan privasiku juga eomma! Tinggalkan aku" Heechul memang keras kepala

"jika kamu begitu terus! Apakah akan mengembalikan Siwon pada kita?" eomma terus berusaha membuat Heechul keluar

"aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keributan yang kalian buat! Lebih baik aku keluar mencari udara segar" Heechul membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan eomma juga Sully disana

At Kyuhyun's room

Changmin terpaksa menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun untuk pulang kerumahnya karena Kyuhyun masih kecewa dengan reaksi Changmin akan sosok Siwon yang kini terus mengikutinya.

"sampai kapan kamu akan terus mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya

Seperti biasa rumah Kyuhyun selalu sepi karena kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk mengelola Universitas yang mereka dirikan di kota Seoul.

"sampai aku benar – benar dipanggil Tuhan" jawab Siwon asal

"apa kamu tidak merasa sedih? Mati dalam usia yang masih sangat muda" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang saat ini berjalan disampingnya

"apakah aku memang sudah mati?" Siwon malah balik bertanya

"pengalamanku bertemu dengan arwah sepertimu, memang pasti mereka sudah mati" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya

"kalau aku memang sudah mati, kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun? Sakit atau terbakar atau terjatuh?" Siwon memperhatikan isi kamar Kyuhyun

"apa kamu sudah memiliki kekasih?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya masalah pribadi Siwon

"tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanku" jawab Siwon menatap keluar jendela yang sudah mulai gelap

"apa ini adil? Namja sempurna seperti kamu memiliki segalanya, keluarga kaya. Tapi harus mati muda" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk sambil memandang kearah Siwon

"aku tidak tahu" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun diam

"berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"jika aku masih hidup bulan April nanti aku akan berumur 24 tahun" jawab Siwon masih diposisinya

"kau 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Itu berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung" Kyuhyun berdiri melangkah menuju tempat Siwon, ikut menikmati pemandangan luar

"kenapa kamu berpacaran dengan seorang namja Kyuhyun-ssi?" Siwon mulai berani mengorek Kyuhyun

"karena aku tidak suka yeoja! Sederhana bukan?" jawab Kyu dengan tatapan evilnya

"kamu sangat tidak beruntung hyung. Diusia 24 tahun, belum memiliki kekasih. Apa hidup seperti itu tidak membosankan?" Kyuhyun duduk dimeja belajarnya

"sangat membosankan Kyu! Hidupku nyaris sempurna. Semua begitu mudah buatku. Tidak ada tantangan dan perjuangan" tatapan Siwon tertuju sebuah piala milik Kyuhyun

"apa hyung menyukai yeoja?" kyuhyun ikut menatap kearah piala

"itu milikmu Kyu?" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan berjalan menuju piala besar disudut kamar

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Piala itu Kyuhyun dapatkan karena prestasinya yang begitu cemerlang dibidan sains. Tapi sejak penyakit itu menyerangnya, Kyuhyun menjadi berubah dan tidak lagi berambisi untuk mempertahankan prestasinya

"kamu masih kuliah Kyu?" Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun

"jika aku sudah siap untuk kembali" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh tubuh Siwon yang menerawang

"kamu juga bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku Kyu! Apalagi keluargaku" Siwon memandangi tubuhnya

"keluarga? Apa arti mereka buatmu hyung?" Kyuhun seolah sedang meraba bagian perut Siwon dengan tangannya

"segalanya! Appa yang sangat menyanyagiku, eomma yang sangat mempedulikanku dan Hyung yang mencintaiku" wajah Siwon tampak sedih jika teringat keluarganya

"aku tidak memiliki itu semua hyung! noonaku mati saat mencoba menggugurkan kandungannya karena kekasihnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Orang tuaku sibuk dengan universitas yang mereka dirikan. Mereka bahkan pernah hendak mengirimkan aku untuk dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa karena penyakitku ini. Setiap hari selalu aku habiskan dengan sahabatku Changmin yang kini menjadi kekasihku. Semua berawal dari rasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bersama Changmin hingga aku benar – benar sangat tergantung padanya dan jatuh cinta padanya" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

"kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hyung! Apa kamu menyukai yeoja?" Kyu kembali bertanya

"yeoja? Mereka datang dan pergi tanpa pernah singgah dihatiku" Siwon memejamkan matanya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk dapat menolongmu hyung?" kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih memejamkan matanya

"Pergilah kerumahku besok siang. Dan katakan bahwa kamu mampu melihatku" Siwon memberikan ide yang sangat gila

Dilain tempat Heechul mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia hendak menemui Hankyung sahabat Siwon dikampus. Heechul nekat menjemput Hankyung ke kost-annya

"hyung-ah! Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sampai – sampai hyung menemuiku malam – malam begini?" sapa Hankyung saat menghampiri Heechul yang tampak murung dalam mobilnya

"temani aku minum Hankyung-ah aku sangat membutuhkan teman disaat seperti ini" Heechul membuka kunci pintu mobilnya untuk Hankyung

"saya tahu hyung pasti sangat merindukan Siwon. Itu sebabnya hyung datang menemuiku bukan?" Hankyung tatap Heechul haru

"kamu betul Hankyung-ah aku sangat merindukannya. Aku rindu manjanya, aku rindu pelukannya, aku rindu senyumannya aku rindu semua yang ada pada dirinya" Heechul tampak sangat sentimental

"nado hyung! Siwon adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghitung berapa banyak uang yang aku pinjam darinya untuk menutupi biaya kost juga kuliahku. Baju baru yang hanya sekali dia pakai aku pinjam dan tak pernah aku kembalikan. Dia adalah teman yang sangat hebat hyung" Hankyung ikut larut dalam kesedihan Heechul

"jika dia masih hidup kamu harus ingat untuk mengembalikannya Hankyung-ah" Heechul mulai bercanda.

Mereka berdua minum bersama dikios yang biasa menjajakan minuman seperti arak, soji juga beer.

"tidak banyak teman yang kami punya. Karena status social yang kami miliki, eomma juga appa sangat membatasi pergaulan kami" Heechul mulai mencutahkan isi hatinya

"itu juga yang sering diceritakan Siwon padaku hyung" Hankyung meneguk sojinya

"berteman dengan putra dan putri mahkota dari beberapa kerajaan bisnis relasinya appa sungguh sangat membosankan buat kami. Itu sebabnya aku dan Siwon menjadi lebih dekat dan saling bergantung satu sama lain. Kami lebih nyaman dan merasa senang jika kami berdua tanpa ada orang lain disekitar kami" Heechul kembali meneguk sojinya

"kami bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencari kekasih karena kami takut kehadiran mereka malah merusak kenyamanan yang sudah kami dapat. Appa dan eomma terlalu berfikir jauh dan salah mengartikan kedekatan kami. Mereka memisahkan aku dan Siwon dengan cara mengirimkan aku untuk menekuni hobiku dalam seni lukis di Perancis" Heechul mulai meneteskan air matanya

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengurangi sedihmu hyung?" Hankyung tampak serba salah melihat Heechul yang rapuh

"jadilah perdengar yang baik buatku" jawab Heechul menghabiskan sisa sojinya

"nee" jawab Hankyung menatap Heechul penuh simpaty

"Siwon adalah dongsaengku satu – satunya mana mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya? Appa dan eomma benar – benar sudah gila berfikir aku dan Siwon menjalin cinta terlarang. Sekarang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghiburku? Aku sudah dipaksa berpisah dengan dongsaengku dan saat aku kembali dia pergi entah kemana" Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"hyung ottokhe?" Hankyung mencoba menghibur Heechul dengan menepuk bahunya

"belum cukup sampai disitu mereka mengujiku. Hari ini mereka mendatangkan yeoja dungu dan tolol untuk menghiburku aku sungguh muak dengan semua ini. Yeoja itulah yang akhirnya nanti akan menjadi istriku" Heechul menatap Hankyung pasrah

"hyung lebih baik kita pulang! Kamu sudah minum terlalu banyak hyung" ajak Hankyung

"bawa aku pergi dari sini tapi jangan coba kamu mengantarku pulang kerumah " Heechul melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Hankyung

Hankyung memapah Heechul masuk kedalam mobil namun bukan dijok supir karena Heechul sudah mabuk berat. Setelah yakin Heechul sudah duduk dengan nyamyan, Hankyung segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kemana kita sekarang hyung?" Tanya Hankyung bingung

"bawa aku ketempatmu" jawab Heechul yang tetap memjamkan matanya

"tempatku tidak nyaman hyung! aku hanya anak kost yang mampu menyewa kamar murahan. Aku tidak berani membawamu ketempatku" Hankyung merendah

"aku tidak peduli yang penting aku tidak ingin kembali kerumah" jawab Heechul memaksa

"baiklah hyung" Hankyung melajukan mobil Heechul dengan kecepatan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mereka sampai ditempat kost-an Hankyung. Hankyung kembali memapah Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya

"siapa dia?" Tanya salah satu penghuni kostan

"hyungku" jawab Hankyung berbohong

Mereka sudah berada didalam kamar. Hankyung merebahkan tubuh Heechul diatas kasurnya yang sudah lepek dan tidak empuk lagi

"kemarilah! Peluk aku" Heechul memeluk Hankyung saat hendak beranjak meninggalkan dikasur

"hyung!" Hankyung sedikit terkejut

"bercintalah denganku" Heechul seketika melumat bibir tipis Hankyung

Hankyung syock berat dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Heechul padanya. Dia tidak membalas ciuman itu namun tidak menolak juga. Dia hanya diam menikmati ciuman Heechul yang penuh hasrat padanya. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hankyung berciuman dengan sesama namja.

Heechul akhirnya bermalam dikamar Hankyung setelah lelah melumat bibir Hankyung sampai hampir kehabisan nafas. Hankyung dihadapkan pada sebuah dilemma karena Heechul. Disisi lain naluri namjanya yang normal dan menyukai yeoja cantik tapi dia juga tidak mampu menyangkal pesona dan sentuhan dari namja yang sangat cantik bernama Heechul, hyung dari sahabatnya yang kini entah berada dimana.

At Siwon's home

"jadi ini istana keluarga Choi yang sangat terkenal itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan istana megah dari balik kemudinya setelah melewati pos satpam digerbang utama.

"nee" jawab Siwon yang duduk disampingnya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Kyu bertanya pada Siwon

"berpura – puralah menjadi teman lamaku dan tujuanmu kesini adalah untuk mencari kabar terbaru kasusku" jawab Siwon menyusun skenario

Tiba – tiba datang mobil Heechul melewati mobil Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu keluar Heechul dan Hankyung yang tampak jauh lebih akrab dari malam sebelumnya

Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kyu

"dia hyungku dan yang satunya adalah sahabatku" jawab Siwon menunjuk satu persatu

"hyung? kenapa buatku dia seperti yeoja yang sangat cantik?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Heechul melangkah masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Hankyung

"jangan pernah berfikir untuk memacari hyungku! Dia namja yang sangat normal" Siwon memberi Kyuhyun peringatan

"ani! Tapi aku lihat mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih" Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Heechul dan Hankyung

"jika dengan begitu hyung bisa bahagia! Aku rela karena aku tahu Hankyung adalah namja yang sangat baik" Siwon memandangi Heechul dengan tatapan sedih

"kamu keluarlah dan segera sapa mereka" perintah Siwon

"baiklah" Kyu segera keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Siwon berjalan dibelakangnya.

Mereka berjalan menghampiri Heechul juga Hankyung yang hendak membuka pintu rumah berwarna coklat itu.

"permisi!" sapa Kyuhyun pada Heechul

"anda siapa?" Tanya Heechul menoreh kearah Kyuhyun

"saya chingunya Siwon-shi hyung" jawab Kyu tersenyum.

"chingu?" Heechul menatap Hankyung

"bilang kalau kamu chingu di club sains" Siwon memerintah

"Kyuhyun imnida! Saya chingu di club sains hyung" Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Siwon

"apa kamu sudah mendengar berita yang menimpa uri Siwonnie?" Heechul bertanya

"nee, itu sebabnya saya kemari ingin mencari kabar terbaru hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

"masuklah! Kita bicara didalam" Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun dan Hankyung masuk

"oppa! Semalam oppa kemana saja?" tiba – tiba Suly keluar membuka pintu

"dirumah chingu" jawab Heechul ketus

"ada siapa?" terdengar suara eomma dari ruang tengah menghampiri

"dia eommaku" Siwon memberitahu Kyu

"oppa eommoni! Jawab Sully

"Heechul-ah kamu membuat eomma khawatir saja" eomma memeluk Heechul

"eommoni!" sapa Hankyung disambut ramah eomma

"Kyuhyun imnida eommonie" sapa Kyu pada eomma

"Kamu teman Siwon atau Heechul?" tanya eomma ramah

"saya teman lama Siwon hyung, tujuan saya datang kesini untuk mencari tahu perkembangan terakhir atas kasus yang menimpa Siwon hyung. Saya sungguh menyesal neommonie" Kyu menatap eomma penuh haru

"jejaknya masih belum ditemukan dan polisi juga hampir putus asa karena tidak ada petunjuk mengarah kemana dan dimana Siwon berada. Bahkan telpon dari sang penculikpun tidak pernah kami terima" eomma meneteskan air matanya

"eomma!?" Heechul memeluk eomma

Siwon menatap penuh luka pada Heechul dan sang eomma.

"aku sangat menyayangi hyung ku lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang pada hyung, bahkan aku sangat mencintainya" Siwon menatap Heechul penuh kasih dan terus menatapnya disaksikan Kyu yang memang hanya dia yang mampu melihatnya

"Siwon hyung sering bilang pada saya kalau dia sangat mencintai eomma juga hyungnya" Kyu berinisiatif menceritakan yang beru saja didengarnya pada Heechul

"jinja? Apa yang dia ceritakan?" Heechul mulai menampakan semangatnya

"katakan padanya aku suka saat melihat dia tidur karena saat tidur dia tampak sangat cantik, katakan juga padanya kenangan paling indah dalam hidupku adalah saat kami terjebak dalam badai salju setelah bermain sky di villa dulu" Siwon tak henti – hentinya menatap wajah Heechul.

Kyu kembali menyampaikan semua yang dia dengar dari Siwon. Heechul hanya bisa meneteskan air matany

"Hankyung-ssi apa anda juga sering mendengar cerita serupa dari uri Siwonnie?" Tanya eomma pada Hankyung

Ani" jawab Hankyung menatap Heechul

"katakan pada Hankyung kalau kamu juga sering mendengar tentang kisahnya" Siwon tampak tidak enak pada Hankyung sahabatnya

Kyuhun mengikuti setiap perintah yang diberikan Siwon.

"gumawao karena sudah menceritakan semua itu pada saya"Heechul menyeka air matanya

"eomma tinggal sebentar yah eomma ingin mengundang kalian untuk makan malam bersama malam ini, jadi eomma akan menyiapkannya, Kyuhyun-ssi juga Hankyung-ssi buatlah kalian merasa nyaman berada disini" umma meninggalkan mereka.

Kenangan indah yang Siwon rasakan bersama Heechul adalah saat mereka berlibur musim dingin. Liburan itu mereka habiskan di villa mereka disekitar pegunungan.

mereka tidak bisa kembali ke villa karena terjebak badai salju dijalan. Mereka berdua mencari tempat untuk berlindung dan menemukan sebuah gubuk tua dimana atapnya dipenuhi tumpukan salju.

Heechul kedinginan dan badannya tidak berhenti menggigil. Siwon panik melihat penderitaan hyungnya yang lebih ringkik darinya dan melepaskan jaket yang melindunginya,

Heechul masih menggigil kedinginan Siwon lalu melepaskan semua pakaiannya tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya sendiri yang hampir membeku, Heechul masih saja menggigil

"hyung percaya padaku kan?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul

"kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Heechul menggigil

"bukalah semua baju yang hyung pakai, lalu rapatkan tubuh kita yang tidak memakai apapun, hawa panas dari tubuh kita akan membantu kita menghangatkan diri" siwon membantu Heechul melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga yang tersisa hanya underwear.

Jaket milik siwon digunakan sebagai alas untuk mereka berbaring, Siwon membaringkan Heechul yang sudah tidak berpakaian lalu berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya.

Jaket milik Heechul digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, siwon mendekap erat tubuh Heechul hingga Heechul benar – benar merasa hangat. Hawa panas mulai menjalar ditubuh mereka.

Heechul sudah tidak kedinginan lagi dia menatap wajah Siwon yang dari tadi terus memandangi wajahnya saat terlelap.

"kenapa kamu mau melakukan itu untukku Siwon-ah?" Heechul menatap adiknya penuh kasih

"hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungimu hyung! aku ingin membalas apa yang sudah hyung korbankan untukku. Hyung harus rela memakai besi dikaki kiri hyung gara – gara menyelamatkan aku dari kecelakaan itu" Siwon memeluk Heechul

"itulah yang seharusnya hyung lakukan untuk melindungi dongsaengnya Siwon-ah" Heechul memeluk dongsaengnya dan mereka terlelap.

tbc

keep reading yah!

jangan lupa reviewnya biar jadi masukan buat author

mudah"an suka ama chapter 2

moment wonkyu masih harus sabar yah!

kan author harus menyingkirkan Changmin terlebih dahulu *ditabok ama Changmin bias

gumawao n saranghae


	3. Chapter 3

Makan malam bersama keluarga Choi sudah selesai. Saatnya Kyuhyun pamit pulang pada keluarga yang baru dia kenal dari arwah Siwon.

"kamu mau ikut kembali denganku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya

"ani! Aku ingin tinggal disini sementara waktu menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku walau mereka tidak bisa melihatku" jawab Siwon dengan wajahnya penuh duka

"baiklah! Aku pulang dan beristirahat sejenak aku ingin menikmati malamku tanpa gangguan arwah lagi" jawab Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya

"aku adalah arwah yang keberapa yang pernah kamu lihat Kyu?" tanya Siwon menemani Kyuhyun memanaskan mobilnya

"entahlah. Terlalu banyak arwah yang bisa aku lihat. Tapi satu yang pasti kamu adalah arwah yang paling indah dan paling tampan yang pernah aku temui hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diungkap

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya memandangi kepergian mobil Kyuhyun teman barunya.

Siwon masuk kedalam kamarnya dimana Heechul sedang menyelesaikan lukisannya. Lukisan wajah Siwon dengan versi angel dimana ada sayap lebar berwarna putih dikedua sisinya.

"Siwon-ah! Jika kamu memang tidak akan pernah kembali sebagai dongsaengku! Maka kembalinya menjadi malaikatku seperti dalam lukisan ini" Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya

"aku disini hyung masih sebagai dongsaengmu bukan malaikatmu! Hiduplah dengan baik hyung! Nikmatilah kebersamaanmu bersama Hankyung sahabatku. Dia adalah namja yang baik hyung, jangan sia – siakan waktumu berbahagialah bersamanya selagi masih bisa karena pada akhirnya kamu harus menikahi yeoja itu hyung" Siwon seolah memeluk Heechul hyungnya.

Kyuhyun's room

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah diatas sofa diruang keluarga. Dia sengaja tidak segera naik keatas karena dia mendengar aktivitas yang dilakukan eommanya didapur

"Kyuhyun-ah kamu sudah pulang?" tanya eomma membuatkan teh hangat untuk puteranya

"nee eomma" jawab Kyu duduk

"Changmin berkali – kali menelponmu. Apa ponselmu tertinggal sampai – sampai dia harus menelpon eomma?" eomma memotong apel dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun

"males eomma!" jawab Kyuhyun menggigit apel pemberian eommanya

"dia sahabatmu Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Eomma lihat dia anak yang sangat baik" eomma tidak pernah tahu kegilaan apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyuhyun bersama Changmin

"aku lelah eomma aku istirahat dulu" Kyuhun pamit pada eommanya untuk naik keatas

Belum sempat merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah, pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk seseorang. Kyuhyun melangkah membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Changmin sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"sampai kapan kamu akan menghindariku?" Changmin masuk kedalam kamar tanpa dipersilahkan Kyuhyun

"sampai kamu memahamiku" jawab Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kamarnya

"aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah" Changmin berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun

"itu sebabnya kamu datang kemari malam – malam begini?" Kyuhyun menikmati pelukan Changmin

"apa kamu merasa lebih nyaman sekarang?" tanya Changmin mulai menciumi leher Kyuhyun

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

Changmin mulai berekplorasi disekitar bibir dan leher Kyuhyun. Dia mulai turun kebawah untuk membuka celana jenas Kyuhyun lalu menurunkannya berikut underwearnya dan mulai melakukan orang disitu tiba – tiba..

"sittt!" Kyuhyun menarik vitalnya yang sedang dioral Changmin kembali menaikan celana dan mencoba merapihkan celanya

Changmin sontak terkejut dan segera berdiri menatap Kyuhyun yang pucat dengan cemas

"waeyo?" tanya Changmin menoreh kearah pandangan Kyuhyun dimana tidak ada apapun disana

"aku tidak bisa meneruskannya" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya merapihkan celananya

"apalagi sekarang Kyu?" keluh Changmin emosi

"apa kamu masih mau melanjutkannya dimana ada seseorang mengawasi kita?" Kyuhyun membentak Changmin

"arwah lagi Kyu?" Changmin mulai tidak sabar

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawabnya. Tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat Changmin

"Fuck you Kyu! Bercintalah dengan arwah itu sampai kamu puas" Changmin bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyuh lalu membantingkan pintunya dengan keras

"bukankah hyung bilang hyung tidak akan ikut aku pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada arwah yang ternyata adalah Siwon

"aku tidak merasa nyaman berada dirumahku sendiri. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu melihatku. Aku merasa lebih nyaman disini Kyu" jawab Siwon melangkah menuju jendela dimana dia suka sekali diam ditempat itu

"aku sangat terharu melihat kedekatan kamu dengan hyungmu" ujar Kyu

"aku sangat merindukan kebersamaan aku dengan hyung, kerena sudah lama dia berada di Paris untuk meneruskan studynya. Dia sengaja pulang ke Korea untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersamaku, tapi sayang sesuatu terjadi padaku hingga aku tak sempat berjumpa dan bercengkrama dengannya" Siwon meratapi nasibnya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah hyung sudah siap kalau ternyata hyung memang sudah mati?" Kyu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan haru

"aku pasti sudah mati. Tapi penyebab kematianku aku sendiri masih tidak tahu" air mata Siwon menetes

"mungkin cara mencari tahu kematianmu adalah ditempat terakhir yang hyung berada" Kyu mendekati Siwon yang duduk dengan kaki menjulur diatas lantai dengan punggung bersandar kemaja kerja Kyu

"tempat terakhir yang aku ingat adalah rumah anak kecil yang aku tabrak itu" Siwon mencoba mengingat sesuatu

"kalau begitu kita mulai mencari tahu dari tempat itu" Kyu tampak lebih bersemangat dari Siwon

"benarkah kamu mau menolongku?" Siwon terlihat tidak percaya pada niat baik Kyu

"tentu saja! Setidaknya jika kita bisa menemukan jasadmu, kamu pasti dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dan aku tidak akan melihat kamu lagi" jawab Kyu polos

"mianata Kyuhyun-ah aku datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Aku menggagalkan rencana indahmu bersamanya malam ini" Siwon menyesal

"gwencana! Aku memang tidak sedang mood melakukannya malam ini" jawab Kyu

"apa menurutmu kehadiranku sangat mengganggu kamu" Siwon kembali murung

"jujur. hyung bukan arwah pertama yang bisa aku lihat. Sudah puluhan arwah gentayangan yang aku lihat dan selalu menghantui hari – hariku. Terakhir aku harus menjalankan perawatan selama 2 bulan dirumah sakit karena aku dihantui iblis wanita yang ingin membaku ke alamnya, keluargaku tidak ada yang percaya padaku mereka malah membawaku ke psyciater dan memutuskan untuk merawatku di rumah sakit. Dokter menyimpulkan aku mengidap **Stendhal Syndrome**. Menurut dokter gejala yang ditimbulkan dari penyakit ini adalah sakit kepala yang amat hebat dirasa juga berhalusinasi. Tapi aku benar – benar tidak berhalusinasi buktinya aku bisa melihatmu dan kamu adalah manusia yang pernah hidup juga memiliki keluarga dan kenangan. Kamu sama denganku" Kyu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Siwon

"aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan kamu Kyu, karena aku tidak merasa sendirian disaat seperti ini. Aku sungguh merasa sedih dan sakit, kalau benar aku sudah mati itu berarti aku tidak bisa lagi bersama – sama dengan keluargaku terutama hyungku. Aku akan meninggalkan mereka semua, sahabatku, rumahku semua yang aku miliki" air mata Siwon mengalir deras

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa hyung, karena jika musibah itu menimpaku, aku pasti akan merasa sangat menderita. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa bilang semua adalah takdir yang harus kamu jalani hyung" Kyu berusaha menyentuh Siwon tapi tidak berhasil karena Siwon hanyalah sebuah arwah.

"gumawao Kyuhyun-ah! Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang" Siwon menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu hyung?" Kyu mendekati Siwon

"apa itu?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya

"jika ternyata hyung masih hidup, apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sama penuh simpaty juga haru didalamnya

"entahlah! Mungkin aku akan jalani hidupku lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku akan lebih menikmati hidup tanpa banyak mengeluh. Aku ingin memiliki kekasih dan menikah. Mungkin seperti itu" jawab Siwon menceracau

"menikah? Yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alis matanya

"apa mungkin aku menikahi namja Kyu? Jika ada undang – undang yang mensahkan pernikahan sejenis aku pasti akan menikahimu Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon mulai bisa bercanda dengan Kyuhyun

"jinja?" Kyuhyun menanggapi candaan Siwon dengan serius

"menurutmu?" Siwon mulai mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua saling menatap tanpa ada kalimat terucap. Hening dan sepi hanya tatapan mereka yang menghangatkan suasana. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon dan tatapan mereka tidak lepas satu sama lainnya.

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Mereka mulai memejamkan mata masing – masing namun mereka tidak bisa saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

"kamu harus selalu ingat Kyu aku hanyalah arwah yang tidak bisa disentuh" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sedih

"nee. Hyung" Kyuhyun kembali berdiri melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya

"kemarilah hyung! Tidurlah disampingku" Kyuhyun berkata tanpa menatap Siwon.

Tatapan matanya tertuju pada langit – langit kamarnya. Siwonpun segera berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai berbaring disampingnya

"hyung!" bisik Kyuhyun pelan

"hmm?" jawab Siwon sama pelannya

"jika hyung masih hidup dan saat hyung sadar tapi ternyata hyung tidak mengenalku. Apa mungkin hyung akan menyukaiku jika kita ada kesempatan bertemu secara nyata?" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba aneh

"mungkin saja! Kamu adalah namja yang baik Kyuhyun-ah maka akan dengan mudah untuk bisa menyukai kamu" jawab Siwon menatap langit kamar Kyuhyun

"tapi bagaimana jika kamu memang sudah mati Hyung? Aku pasti tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk melihatmu lagi" Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Siwon yang berbaring disampingnya

"aku tidak ingin lama – lama menyusahkanmu Kyuhyun-ah! Jika aku memang sudah mati mungkin lebih baik aku segera beristirahat dengan tenang dialamku bukan seperti ini" Siwon kembali meneteskan air matanya

"jangan pergi hyung?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan air matanya ikut menetes

Seperti rencana semalam, Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan mencoba menelusuri perjalanan dimana Siwon terakhir kali ingat yaitu menuju rumah anak yang dulu ditabraknya

**On the way kids home**

Kyu dan Siwon sudah berada didalam mobil Land Cruiser milik Kyu.

"berhenti didepan" Siwon mengingat jelas tempat dimana dia dulu memarkirkan mobilnya

"baiklah kita menepi" Kyu memarkirkan mobilnya hampir berdekatan dengan lahan dimana Siwon penah memarkirkan mobilnya.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan memperhatikan sekitar lingkunan yang amat sepi

"hyung yakin ini tempatnya?" Kyu merasa ragu karena setau dia lingkungan itu tidak ada pemukiman penduduk

"aku yakin. Anak itu rumahnya berada diatas sana" Siwon menunjukan jalan menanjak yang bisa Kyu lihat dimana anak tangganya berjumlah puluhan

"baiklah kita naik, kajja!" Kyu melangkah diikuti arwah Siwon.

Mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang rapuh yang dulu pernah Siwon lihat

"ini rumahnya" Siwon memandangi benteng yang ditutupi tanaman merambat meninggalkan kesan angker

"kita masuk!" Kyu mencoba membuka pintu kayu itu

"jangan!" cegah Siwon dengan wajah khawatir

"wae?" Kyu merasa heran

"perasaanku tidak enak, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kamu juga Kyu, lebih baik kita kembali" Siwon mulai mengkhawatirkan Kyu yang baru dikenalnya

"kenapa hyung mengkhawatirkan aku? Bukankah hyung ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya menimpamu? Dan mungkin saja jawabannya ada didalam situ" Kyu bersikeras ingin masuk kedalam

"jangan Kyu aku mohon! Jangan libatkan dirimu terlalu jauh, kamu memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintai kamu, kamu masih punya kehidupan yang normal. Hyung tidak rela kamu harus kehilangan itu semua hanya karena ingin menolongku. Biarlah hyung seperti ini tidak mengetahui apa yang menimpaku mungkin itu lebih baik, jika kamu merasa terganggu karena kehadiranku, hyung bisa pergi meninggalkan kamu. Gumawao karena kamu mau menolongku andai aku masih hidup, aku pasti ingin sekali berteman dengan kamu" Siwon membalikan badannya hendak meninggalkan Kyu disitu

"hyung!" Kyu meneteskan air matanya karena terharu dengan kata – kata yang disampaikan Siwon. Kyu berlari hendak memeluk Siwon dan...

**Flasback when Siwon was kidnaped in Kyuhyun vision**

Muncul lelaki jangkung berbadan tegap dan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan model rambut spike dari balik semak membawa sebuah kapak lalu menghantamkan bagian belakang kapak itu kekepala belakang Siwon hingga terkapar, darah segar mengalir deras dari kepala Siwon.

"kenapa lama sekali? Apa hyung harus menunggu selama ini menunggu kedatangan kamu membawa seorang namja tampan?" lelaki yang diidentifikasi bernama Yunho itu mendeteksi nadi Siwon dileher memastikan apakah Siwon masih hidup atau sudah mati

"miane hyung! Dari tadi mobil yang menabrakku rata – rata yeoja, giliran namja wajahnya mengerikan dan sama sekali tidak tampan. Lutut juga sikutku sudah sakit dan memar hyung! Gara – gara aku pura – pura jatuh berkali – kali" anak itu menunjukan lukanya

"miane dongsaeg, kamu harus menderita demi hyung" Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh Siwon yang sama gagahnya dengan dia lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Rumah itu tampak sangat menyeramkan dari luar, tapi begitu masuk kedalam, rumah itu sangatlah mewah dan unik. Nuansa putih mendominasi rumah unik itu air terjun buatan memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang makan, lalu tampak diseberang ruang makan ada ruang menonton tv dengan design interior yang amat elegan. sebelah kanan dari ruang tv terdapat pintu kayu berwarna putih dan ternyata adalah sebuah kamar milik Yunho. Ada pintu kaca menuju halaman belakang dari meja makan dihalaman belakang itu terdapat kolam renang mini.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Siwon diatas bathtube kamar mandi pribadinya yang menyatu dengan kamar mewahnya. Kran kaca dia putar supaya air keluar untuk mengisi bathtube itu darah Siwon Yunho bersihkan hingga benar - benar bersih.

Baju Siwon dia lepaskan satu persatu hingga Siwon naked. Yunho memandikan Siwon penuh kelembutan, dia membersihkan hampir semua bagian tubuh siwon termasuk lipatan – lipatan, lubang lendir hingga vital Siwon.

Tidak ada kekakuan bagi Yunho saat melakukannya semua tampak seperti dia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu. Yunho berjalan angkat tubuh Siwon lalu membaringkannya diatas ranjang miliknya. Yunho membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan alat suntik seperti obat bius dan menyuntikannya kenadi Siwon.

Yunho kembali mendekati Siwon dan mulai meraba – raba badan siwon yang telanjang, menciumi bibir Siwon yang hangat namun kaku turun keleher lalu turun ke dada dan kini Yunho menjilati Vital Siwon dan memainkan bola – bolanya.

Yunho membuka celana jeansnya dengan tergesa – gesa lalu underwearnya. Dia lalu mengocok – ngocok batangnya dan nafasnya mendesah matanya terpejam menandakan dia sedang merasakan kenikmatan.

Dia lalu membalikan tubuh Siwon, merentangkan kedua kaki Siwon, jari tangannya dibasahi menggunakan Salivanya lalu dimasukan kedalan anus Siwon satu jar, lalu dua dan tiga jarinya masuk kedalam anus Siwon terakhir dia masukan batang miliknya setelah dia mengeluarkan jarinya.

Gerakan maju mundur dia lakukan berirama diiringi desahan nafasnya yang menderu. Rambut indah Siwon dia jambak dan gerakan itu semakin kencang dan semakin kencang, nafasnya semakin bergemuruh lalu

"fuck, ahhhhh" Yunho orgasme lalu cairan lendir putih keluar dari batangnya mengalir keluar anus Siwon.

Yunho turun dari ranjang itu melangkan menuju meja nakas mengambil beberapa lembar tissue membersihkan spermanya dari batangnya lalu membuang tissue itu ketempat sampah yang terletak disamping meja nakas.

Membawa beberapa lembar tissue lagi lalu membersihkan anus Siwon. Badan Siwon dia balikan kembali hingga terlentang. Melangkah menuju meja lemari mengeluarkan labu infus juga alat suntiknya. Yunho mulai menginfus Siwon ditangan kanan Siwon supaya selama koma Siwon masih akan mendapatkan nutrisi karena Siwon tidak akan makan juga minum selama yang Yunho inginkan.

Yunho segera mandi membersihkan dirinya dengan mandi juga berkeramas setelah menyetubuhi badan Siwon yang koma. Berdandan seperti hendak pergi. Yunho sudah tampak tampan dan gagah dengan kemeja flanel juga celana bahannya membawa kunci BMW yang dia gantung ditempat kunci

Lalu membuka karpet lantai kamarnya dan ada sebuah pintu rahasia. Yunho membuka pintu rahasia itu yang ternyata terdapat tangga turun kelantai bawah. Yunho turun dan kini dia berada disebuah garasi dengan empat buah mobil mewah terparkir didalamnya. Yunho memijit alarm mobil BMWnya lalu masuk kedalam dan setelah menekan tombol remote gerbang garasinya lalu keluar dengan BMWnya. Diluar dugaan jalan keluar dari garasi mobilnya adalah jalan ramai menuju area perkantoran, kampus Siwon juga rumah sakit.

tbc

miane buat biasnya Yunho yang author nistakan kaya gitu

author selalu ingin menciptakan penjahat yang super keren dan intelek juga elegan

gak ada yang bisa mewakili sosok itu selain Yunho

author juga biasnya Yunho kok!

gmn? msh mau lanjut?

ditunggu reviewnya yah!

author sengaja update 2 chepter sehari ini sebagai bonus buat yang udh setia ama author

saranghae n gumawao


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah melihat kilas balik bagaimana Siwon diculik dalam penglihatannya, Kyuhyun merasakan sesak karena Nafas terasa berat. Sakit kepala yang luar biasa sampai Kyuhyun tidak kuat menahannya.

Kyuhyun ambruk jatuh pingsan ditepi anak tangga tembok itu lalu jatuh bergulingan kebawah membuat luka dikepala juga tulang punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Andweeeeee" teriak Siwon histeris melihat chingu barunya terjatuh

Tidak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan untuk menolong Kyuhyun karena dia tak ada bedanya dengan angin atau udara. Siwon hanya bisa meratapi tubuh Kyuhyun yang pingsan dengan darah segar keluar dari kepalanya.

Jalanan begitu sepi dan tak ada seorangpun lewat ketempat dimana Kyuhyun terbaring ditemani arwah Siwon. Siwon semakin cemas dan gelisah. Dia mencoba menyentuh apapun yang ada dihadapannya namun nihil semua tetap tembus pandang.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku atas apa yang sudah menimpamu. Bangunlah aku mohon Kyuhyun-ah" lirih Siwon pada Kyuhyun

Siwon mengumpulkan semua tenaga juga emosinya yang sudah lama terkumpul dalam hatinya lalu dia kembali berteriak dengan histeris

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak" teriakan Siwon berhasil memecahkan lampu jalanan yang belum dinyalakan.

"Omo! Aku bisa menghancurkan lampu itu? Apakah saat ini aku bisa menyentuh benda?" Siwon mencoba menyentuh tiang lampu yang tadi dipercahkannya. Namun masih menerawang

Siwon mencoba melakukan hal serupa yaitu mengumpulkan tenaga, emosi juga konsentrasi penuh untuk menendang batu kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Dia berhasil menendang batu itu dan secara kebetulan mengenai pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas dijalan raya.

Pejalan kaki tersebut sontak terkejut dan heran mendapati kepalanya benjol karena terkena lemparan batu. Dia memperhatikan arah dari mana batu itu berasal. Dia melihat ada seseorang terbaring diatas anak tangga.

Pejalan kaki itu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring bersimbah darah lalu berteriak untuk meminta tolong orang sekitar.

Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan pertolongan dari orang yang berkerumun mendatanginya karena teriakan pejalan kaki itu. Dia segera dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat dengan menggunakan mobil seorang penolong lainnya.

Siwon setia mendapingin Kyuhyun dengan perasaan waswas dan gelisah.

"aku mohon padamu Kyuhyun-ah bertahanlah bukan karena aku masih membutuhkan pertolonganmu tapi kamu tidak berhat mati dengan cara seperti ini" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia sentuh

Ruang unit UGD sudah didepan mata. Salah satu penolong segera turun meminta bantuan pada perawat yang bertugas. Blankar segera datang untuk membawa Kyuhyun masuk keruang tindakan.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah satu perawat

"mola! Kami mendapatinya sudah terbaring bersimbah darah. Mungkin dia korban perampokan atau pembunuhan sus!" jawab pejalan kaki tadi

"silahkan tunggu diluar kami akan segera menanganinya" perawat meminta semua yang mengantar Kyuhyun keluar

Siwon tentu saja dia terus bersama Kyuhyun. Kecemasan dan rasa was was tidak juga beranjak meliputi wajah Siwon yang tampan. Lalu datang seorang dokter jaga hendak memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu segera memeriksa luka pada Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil tindakan.

"jahit luka robek dipelipisnya dan segera berikan penyangga untuk menopang lehernya. Dia sepertinya terjatuh, saya tidak menemukan bekas penganiayaan dalam tubuhnya. untuk tulang kaki dan tangan yang patah harus dioperasi untuk pemasangan pen. tapi untuk sementara beri penyangga saja dulu. Jika sudah selesai segera pindahkan keruang rawat sebelumnya hubungi keluarganya" dokter itu memerintah pada asistennya

"kenapa pasien tua itu tidak segera dipindahkan keruang inap?" tanya seorang dokter lainnya saat masuk kedalam ruang UGD

"saya melihat dari kemarin orang tua itu sudah berada disini" dokter tadi tampak sangat emosi

"keluarganya masih belum datang dok! Kemarin mereka bilang akan pulang dulu membawa uang untuk biaya perawatan. Kami tidak berani memasukannya keruang rawat karena takut keluarganya tidak datang" jawab seorang perawat

"mwo? Kalian bermain dengan nyawa seseorang! Dia dibaringkan disana tanpa diberikan tindakan perawatan hanya karena kalian takut keluarganya tidak sanggup membayar! Kalian ini manusia atau apa?" suara dokter itu membuat ruang UGD menjadi heboh

"mianata dokter Jung! Keluarga pasien ini yang meminta kakek itu untuk tidak dimasukan ruang rawat terlebih dahulu" dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun menimpal

"segera masukan dia keruang inap. Kamu periksa lagi dan berikan diagnosa yang tepat! Biaya akan saya tanggung semua!" dokter yang bernama Jung itu memerintah

Siwon menatap kagum pada dokter Jung yang sangat heroik. Masih ada orang yang memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan yang tinggi seperti dokter Jung itu.

Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan perawatan dan dia mulai siuman. Dia membuka matanya pelan lalu meringis kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun-ah kamu sudah sadar?" Siwon segera mendekat begitu melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya

Kyuhyun hanya mengagguk sedikit tanda kalau dia menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Perawat yang melihat segera menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu kembali memeriksanya

"apa yang anda rasakan sekarang?" tanya perawat itu pada Kyuhyun yang masih lemas dan kesakitan

"kepala saya sakit sekali sus!" jawab Kyuhyun pelan

"apa yang terjadi? Anda sepertinya terjatuh. Apa anda ingat?" tanya perawat itu

"saya tidak ingat" jawab Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya

"tuan anda jangan dulu tidur! Bagaimana cara kami menghubungi keluarga anda?" suster itu mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun

"apa saya harus dirawat sus?" tanya Kyuhyun lemas

"tentu saja! Bahkan untuk waktu yang agak lama! Anda mendapatkan luka patah tulang kaki dan tangan anda. Tulang leher anda juga retak dan membutuhkan perawatan intensive" perawat itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun syock

"miane Kyuhyun-ah! Semua gara – gara aku" Siwon menyesali apa yang menimpa Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera memberikan nomer ponsel eommanya untuk dihubungi sang perawat. Dan meminta kamar VIP untuk dia selama menginap disana.

Semua menjadi sangat mudah karena uang. Kyuhyun tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk bisa masuk kedalam ruang inap meski kelas VIP sekalipun karena orang tuanya yang sangat mapan sanggup membayarnya.

Kyuhyun sudah berada diruang inap yang begitu nyaman. Siwon masih setia menemani Kyuhyun yang kehadirannya tidak dirasakan oleh perawat yang mengantar Kyuhyun kekamar inapnya.

"istirahatlah dan biarkan obatnya bekerja lebih cepat" saran perawat pada Kyuhyun

"nee,arraseo" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Perawat itu segera keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamar rawatnya.

**Siwon n Kyu's moment**

"hyung! Aku yakin kamu masih hidup" Kyu membuka percakapan dengan nada lemas

"maksud mu?" tanya Siwon sangat penasaran mendekati Kyuhyun

"aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi padamu. Tubuhmu ada didalam rumah itu. Kamu koma dan masih hidup" Kyu sangat antusias memberitahu Siwon

"jinja?" Siwon berkaca – kaca

"nee aku yakin. Saat aku memelukmu tiba – tiba aku bisa melihat apa yang menimpamu tempo hari" Kyu menjelaskan

"apa yang menimpaku Kyu? Apa yang dilakukan penjahat itu padaku?" tanya Siwon bingung

"kamu telah disodomi hyung! Dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Namja itu tidak tampak seperti seorang psyco. Dia sangat normal dan sangat tampan. Dia tempak sangat intelek juga berpendidikan tinggi" jawaban Kyuhyun menghentikan jantung Siwon berdetak saat itu

"terakhir kali yang aku ingat adalah anak kecil itu. siapa dia sebenarnya" Siwon mencoba mengingat apa yang terakhir dia ingat

"aku memang melihat ada anak kecil disana hyung! Sepertinya anak kecil itu memang terlibat untuk menjebakmu masuk dalam perangkap yang sudah disiapkan namja itu" Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakitnya

Spontan Siwon lemas dan menjatuhkan badannya dilantai memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya itu

"ottokeh?" Siwon kembali meneteskan air matanya

"tapi ada satu hal yang penting hyung! Kamu masih hidup" Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan semangat pada Siwon yang semakin rapuh

Tak lama eomma juga Changmin datang menjenguk Kyuhyun yang mengalami kecelakaan. Wajah cemas dan was was menaungi wajah eomma juga Changmin

"Kyuhyun-ah gwencanayeo?" eomma memeluk penuh hati – hati karena takut membuat Kyuhyun sakit

"gwencana eomma!" jawab Kyuhyun menghibur eommanya

"miane eomma tidak membawa appa. appa baru bisa datang nanti malam setelah semua urusannya selesai" eomma menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"kamu selalu membuatku khawatir Kyu" sapa Changmin kaku karena ada eomma disitu

"mianata!" jawab Kyuhyun sama kakunya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyu? Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh?" tanya Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun

"sakit kepala itu kembali datang dan rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya" jawab Kyu membenahi posisi tidurnya

Eomma pulang bersama appa yang datang terlambat karena saat appa datang Kyuhyun sudah tidur lelap akibat reaksi obat yang diminumnya. Changmin tentu saja dia akan tinggal malam ini untuk menemani kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun tidur begitu lelap seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya. Disaksikan dua namja tampan yang sangat mempedulikannya. Changmin mendekat dan mencoba mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur. Lalu Kyuhyun pun terbangun karena kecupan itu

"waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu!" Changmin melanjutkan untuk mencium kekasihnya itu lebih panas dari sekedar kecupan tadi

Kyuhyun berusaha membalas hasrat Changmin yang bergelora tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Mereka berciuman mesra dan penuh gairah. Disaksikan Siwon yang dari tadi berdiri dibelakang mereka.

Siwon merasakan aliran darahnya menjadi lebih panas saat melihat adegan itu. emosinya kembali naik memenuhi hati juga kepalanya. Siwon mencoba untuk menyentuh vas bunga yang ada disampingnya dan dia berhasil melempar vas bunga itu jatuh lalu pecah berantakan dilantai membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin kaget

"wae? Kenapa vas bunga ini bisa pecah?" Changmin berdiri bergegas menuju pecahan vas bunga yang baru dipecahkan Siwon

Kyuhyun diam terpaku tak bersuara melihat reaksi Siwon yang emosi sedang menatapnya.

"lebih baik aku panggil OB untuk membersihkannya" Changmin berinisiatif keluar kamar memanggil OB

"kenapa kamu melakukan itu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis mengerut

"apakah setiap bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu hanya itu saja yang kalian lakukan?" Siwon protes

"wae? Kami sepasang kekasih wajarkan kalau kami melakukannya" Kyuhyun membela diri

"kamu tidak peduli dengan perasaanku? aku harus menyaksikan semua itu? intonasi siwon semakin tinggi

"perasaanmu hyung? Apa kamu cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyuh mencoba untuk duduk namun dia batalkan karena sakit yang luar biasa dia rasakan

"kamu dengan asyiknya memadu kasih bersama pasanganmu, sementara aku adalah korban pelecehan yang sedang koma dan badanku entah seperti apa keadaannya" Siwon mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya

"hyung! Apa yang sudah menimpamu bukanlah salahku! Kita menjadi berteman hanya karena aku bisa melihat arwahmu. Apa yang aku lakukan dengan kekasihku bukanlah urusanmu hyung! Jika kamu memang tidak menyukainya silahkan pergi tinggalkan saya!" Kyuhyun menjadi terbawa emosi

"baiklah! Gumawao Kyuhyun-ah mianata karena telah membuatmu celaka. Mianata karena aku sudah membuang waktumu" Siwon keluar kamar dimana arwahnya berpapasan menembus tubuh Changmin yang hendak masuk kedalam kamar.

Kyuhyun memandangi kepergian Siwon tanpa berkedip. Dalam hatinya dia berbisik lirih "hyung miane! Aku sudah berbuat kasar padamu. Aku memang sangat sentimetil saat ini. Aku sangat merindukan kekasihku dan membutuhkannya disaat seperti ini. Hubunganku memburuk dengannya karena kehadiranmu hyung! Perlu kamu tahu hyung aku masih sangat mencintai kekasihku ini. Miane hyung!"

Siwon berjalan sendirian disekitar lorong rumah sakit tanpa ada yang menghiraukannya. Dia semakin tampak rapuh dan sedih setelah pengusiran yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sejujurnya bukan karena musibah yang sudah menimpaku, aku menjadi emosi melihat kamu bermesraan dengan kekasihmu. Aku menjadi emosi karena aku memang cemburu dan tidak ingin melihat kamu disentuh lagi oleh namja itu" bisik Siwon dalam hati

Malam itu Siwon mencoba untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya. Seperti biasa dia selalu menikmati pemandangan indah saat menatap wajah cantik Heechul hyungnya yang terlelap tidur dikamarnya.

"hyung! Bersabarlah untuk menungguku! Karena ternyata aku memang masih hidup hyung! Aku disekap didalam rumah milik seorang psikopat intelek. Aku sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya. Berdoalah untukku hyung!" Siwon mencoba mengecup kening Heechul yang sedang tertidur

"Siwon-ah!" Heechul tiba – tiba bangun seperti merasakan sentuhan dari Siwon

Heechul memperhatikan sekitar kamar dan dia masih tidak bisa melihat Siwon yang saat itu tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Heechul kembali memejamkan matanya dan disudut matanya keluar air mata menetes membasahi pelipisnya.

**The next day at the hospital**

"kapan anda siap untuk menjalankan operasi pemasangan pen dikaki juga lengan anda Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya dokter bermarga Lee itu saat melakukan visite pada Yuhyun

"berapa lama proses penyembuhannya dok? Saya punya banyak aktivitas" Kyuhyun tampak tidak antusias

"3 sampai 4 bulan anda bisa beraktivitas seperti semula. Tapi kadang itu semua tergantung individu masing – masing" jawab dokter menyerahkan status Kyuhyun pada asistennya

"jika begitu secepatnya dok! Besok saya sudah siap" jawab Kyuhyun berubah fikiran

"baiklah nanti perawat yang akan membantu urusan administrasinya. Bagaimana dengan orang tua anda?" dokter Lee memeriksa labu infus

"saya yang bertanggung jawab atas tubuh saya sendiri dok! Saya adalah namja yang sudah dewasa. Saya tidak ingin melibatkan orang tua saya untuk masalah seperti ini" Kyuhyun berucap seolah sedang mengutarakan isi hatinya

"baiklah nanti suster park yang akan membawakan berkas – berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani" dokter Lee pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dalam kamarnya

Kyuhyun memandangi langit – langit kamarnya. Dia merasakan kesepian karena Changmin memang sedang kuliah dan tidak menemaninya saat itu.

"hyung dimana kamu? Apa kamu baik – baik saja?" bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati saat teringat Siwon

"andai kamu ada disini hyung! Aku pasti tidak akan merasakan kesepian seperti ini. Datanglah hyung" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah Siwon.

**The day after**

Hari operasi sudah datang. Eomma menyempatkan untuk datang memberikan Kyuhyun semangat sebelum menjalankan operasi pemasangan pen ditulang kaki juga tangannya.

Changmin tidak datang karena ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak yang harus dia lakukan bersama keluarganya.

"kamu sudah siap Kyu?" tanya dokter Lee lebih mengakrabkan diri pada Kyuhyun agar lebih relax

"sudah dok!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"baiklah! Anda harus berdoa agar operasinya berjalan lancar nyonya" salah satu perawat berkata pada eomma Kyuhyun

"tentu saja sus" jawab eomma melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai didorong menuju ruang operasi

Didalam ruang operasi terasa begitu dingin dan lembab. Sudah ada beberapa orang berpakaian hijau bermasker juga kepala yang ditutup scalp.

"perkenalkan ini dokter Jung Yunho! dokter anestesi terbaik yang dimilki rumah sakit ini" dokter Lee memperkenalkan Yunho sang psikopat pada Kyuhyun

yunho bertugas untuk membius Kyuhyun yang akan dioperasi.

tbc

gimana? makin terkejut kan?

ternyata yunho seorang dokter anestesi genius

bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun selanjutnya mendapati psikopat yang ada dalam penglihatan _miracle_-nya akan membius dirinya

bagian mana yg kalian suka dichpt ini?

review yah

gumawao!


	5. Chapter 5

kyuhyun syock berat saat melihat wajah Yunho ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya semakin pucat seperti mayat, nafasnya tidak karuan keringat dingin mengucur dari pori – pori dahi juga pelipisnya membuat dokter Lee heran

"waeyeo? Gwencanayeo?" tanya dokter Lee pada Kyuhyun

"coba periksa tekanan darahnya!" Yunho memerintah

Tekanan darah Kyuhyun tinggi karena tegang dan syock yang dirasakannya. Berakibat pada pembatalan jadwal operasi

"sepertinya pasien ini belum siap untuk dioperasi. Mungkin dia terlalu tegang" Yunho mencoba memeriksa nadi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa saat Yunho menyentuhnya. Matanya terus menatap wajah Yunho yang tampan itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan membuat Yunho curiga

"waeyeo? Kenapa kamu sepertinya takut pada saya?" tanya Yunho ramah

"aani! Sssaya gugup karena operasi ini" jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"gwencanayeo itu adalah hal yang biasa dialami pasien yang akan di operasi" Yunho menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

"bagaimana sekarang? Apa anda masih tegang?" Yunho kembali bertanya

"periksa ulang tekanan darahnya" dokter Lee kembali memerintah

"saya sudah siap menjalankan operasi ini dok" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berkata

"jinja?" Yunho memastikan

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kecemasan menyelimuti pikirannya

"baiklah kita mulai lakukan pembiusan" Yunho melakukan bagiannya. Dia memasukan obat bius melalui selang infus.

"tarik nafas panjang! Jika kamu merasa ngantuk jangan dilawan tidurlah" Yunho mengusap bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai merasakan ngantuk yang luar biasa. Dia merasa ringan dan dia terlelap tidur.

Yunho segera keluar setelah melakukan tugasnya membius Kyuhyun yang akan menjalankan tindakan operasi. Yunho melangkah keluar ruang operasi dengan langkah yang tegap dan gagah.

Operasi pemasangan pen pada tulang kaki juga tangan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lancar. Kyuhyun masih berada diruang operasi dan akan dipindahkan keruang observasi untuk memudahkan dokter saat memeriksa perkembangannya. Kyuhyun sadar 3 jam berikutnya. Dia masih belum merasakan sakit karena obat bius atau _killer pain_-nya masih bereaksi.

Saat siuman dia kembali teringat wajah dokter yang telah membiusnya. Dia juga semakin teringat akan sosok arwah Siwon yang pergi dan tidak lagi menemuinya

"hyung kamu ada dimana sekarang?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

Setelah diobservasi dan Kyuhyun tidak memberikan tanda – tanda adanya keluhan, Kyuhyun segera dibawa kembali keruang perawatan. Eomma masih setia menunggunya ditemani Changmin yang baru saja datang.

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Changmin bertanya membantu perawat mendorong blankar yang akan membawa Kyuhyun keruang perawatan

"aku tidak merasakan apapun" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kaku karena masih dihantui perasaan takut akan sosok Yunho

"cepatlah pulih lalu kita segera pulang" eomma mengusap bahu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sudah sampai diruang rawat dan para perawat segera memindahkan Kyuhyun kembali keatas kasurnya dengan hati – hati. Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi dia pejamkan karena obat biusnya masih bereaksi dan betapa senangnya dia mendapati Siwon sudah berada didalam kamarnya disampingnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menutupi rasa senangnya saat melihat Siwon karena ada Changmin juga eommanya. Kyuhyun kini harus pintar menjaga perasaan Changmin kekasihnya juga menjaga hati Siwon yang mulai mengisi ruang hatinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tanpa bersuara sepatah katapun namun tatapan matanya mewakili semua yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya. Siwon menangkap Signal itu

"aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan Kyu! Gumawao" ujar Siwon mencoba menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kembali terlelap rupanya obat bius itu masih bereaksi memberikan efek kantuk yang luar biasa. Eomma memutuskan untuk menemani Kyuhyun dirumah sakit karena selama anaknya sakit dan menjalani perawatan, eomma bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya yang dai bangun bersama sang appa.

Cangmin tentu saja tidak ingin kalah menujukan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia juga memutuskan untuk tinggal dan bermalam dikamar rawat itu.

Semakin sudah bagi Kyuhyun juga Siwon untuk saling berkomunikasi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bersuara. Lain halnya dengan Siwon dia bisa dengan leluasa mengutarakan isi hatinya

"miane terkahir kita berpisah aku begitu emosional Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon membuka percakapan

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman

"miane karena ingin menolongku kamu menjadi seperti ini" Siwon menunjukan ekspresi sedih

"gwencana" bisik Kyuhyun tanpa bersuara

Mereka kembali saling menatap dan tatapan mereka saat ini memiliki makna yang dalam. Ada kasih dalam tatapan mereka sepertinya mereka sudah mulai menemukan chemistry.

Pagi sudah menyapa, saatnya eomma pulang untuk kembali pada aktivitasnya. Changmin masih bertahan untuk menjaga kekasihnya yang masih tampak rapuh pasca operasi.

"kamu tidak kuliah Minnie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah eommanya pulang

"harusnya! Tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Changmin memberi Kyuhyun minum dibantu sedotan dari gelasnya

"ada perawat yang akan menjagaku. Pergilah aku tidak apa – apa! Kembali jika urusan kuliahmu sudah selesai" Kyuhyun mencoba membenahi tubuhnya pada posisi yang lebih nyaman

"kamu yakin?" tanya Changmin sedikit ragu

"yakin" jawab Kyuhyun senyum

"baiklah aku pulang dulu! Nanti sepulang kuliah aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemanimu" Changmin kecup dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

**Siwon and Kyuhyun's moment**

"hyung aku yakin kamu tidak akan percaya padaku siapa yang sudah menyekapmu dan melakukan pelecehan itu padamu" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan dengan kabar yang mencengangkan buat Siwon

"jinja? Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon sangat penasaran

"namanya Jung Yunho! Dia dokter anestesi terbaik dirumah sakit ini" jawab Kyuhyun lancar

"kamu tidak salah menduga kan?" Siwon tampak ragu dengan jawaban Kyuhyun

"tidak salah lagi hyung! Dialah orang yang telah menyekapmu" jawab Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan

"kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu? " Siwon melemas

Tiba – tiba masuk seorang perawat hendak memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun

"selamat siang Kyuhyun-ssi! Saya periksa dulu yah jahitan operasinya" perawat itu mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun

"suster dokter Jung Yunho itu sepertinya dokter yang sangat hebat yah?" Kyuhyun mencoba memancing untuk mendapatkan informasi dari perawat

"tentu saja! beliau dokter yang memiliki karir cemerlang dibidangnya, selain itu beliau juga membuka yayasan yang menampung anak jalanan juga gelandangan dan memberikan mereka hidup yang lebih layak diyayasannya. Beliau benar – benar dokter berhati mulia. Sering sekali ada pasien datang dalam kondisi yang tidak memiliki uang untuk biaya pengobatan dan dokter Jung selalu menerima mereka untuk dirawat dan semua biaya beliau tanggung dengan uang pribadi" cerita perawat itu panjang lebar

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar cerita dari sang perawat. Dia tampak seperti dermawan yang murah hati dimata mereka yang awam. Padahal dokter dermawan yang jenius itu sudah menyekap juga melakukan pelecehan terhadap Siwon.

"sepertinya dokter Jung itu sangat kaya dan berlimpah harta yah sus!" Kyuhyun terus memancing

"beliau anak pemilik perusaan farmasi yang menyuplai obat – obatan dirumah sakit ini juga beberapa rumah sakit besar diseluruh Korea. Perusahaan farmasi yang sangat besar bernama _Jung laboratories_" perawat itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon semakin tercengang

Sekilas tentang Jung Yunho

Lulusan fakultas kedokteran dengan spesialisasi Anestesi atau Pembiusan di Universitas Justus Liebig Giessen Jerman dengan prestasi yang memukau. Menyusun skripsi yang membahas tentang pasien terjaga saat operasi berlangsung akibat kesalahan prosedur pembiusan membuat dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

Berasal dari keluarga konglomerat dan berpengaruh pada perekonomian Korea setingkat lebih tinggi dari keluarga Choi Siwon. Tidak ada catatan negatif dalam riwayatnya sebagai warga negara.

Wajah tampan juga gagah ditunjang otak yang brilian. Karier yang juga sangat cemerlang. Tentu saja digilai oleh hampir seluruh yeoja berkualitas di Seoul. Pernah dikabarkan dia kepergok sedang makan malam romantis dengan Miss Korea saat itu namun dengan sendirinya kabar itu hilang seperti angin lalu.

"aku benar – benar sudah mati" Siwon semakin putus asa

"hyung! Wae?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon memelas

"aku tahu perusahaan farmasi itu. mereka mempunyai power yang sangat besar juga kebal hukum. Keluarga konglomerat dan berkuasa. Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa mengungkap kejahatan yang sudah dia lakukan padaku tanpa ada bukti yang jelas. Hanya berdasarkan penglihatan batinmu tidak mungkin bisa menjerat penjahat itu" Siwon benar – benar putus asa

"kamu betul hyung! Jika aku tiba – tiba membuat laporan tentang kejahatannya berdasarkan penglihatan itu, dengan riwayatku yang seorang pengidap Sthendal Syndrome yang ada mereka akan semakin yakin bahwa aku hanya delusi. Aku ingin sekal menolongmu! Ottokhe?" Kyuhyun tampak jauh lebih sedih dari Siwon

"gwencanayeo Kyuhyun-ah! Mungkin aku memang sudah ditadkirkan hidup tak sampai berumur 24 tahun. Aku sudah pasrah Kyu" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun begitu rapuh

"andwee! Hyung kamu jangan menyerah. Bagaimana jika aku mencoba memberitahu Heechul hyung? Apa dia bisa menolong kita?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencari solusi

"andwe! Jangan libatkan Heechul hyung. Aku tidak ingin dia juga terluka. Bagaimana nasib appa dan eomma jika mereka harus kehilangan 2 anaknya? Sudahlah Kyu! Begini lebih baik buat aku! Paling tidak aku masih bisa melihat mereka walau tidak bisa menyentuh mereka" Siwon terkulai lemas menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas lantai dengan posisi duduk

"jika begitu aku terpaksa akan mengambil langkah yang ekstrim hyung?" Kyuhyun terus berusaha mencari jalan keluar

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon tidak bersemangat

"aku akan berpura – pura jatuh cinta pada dokter gila itu. orang yang mendekapmu adalah seorang dokter gila dengen orientasi sex yang menyimpang. Hyung kamu menjadi korban penyekapan, kekerasan juga pelecehan sexual. Dia telah menyodomi kamu entah sudah berapa kali. Dia pasti seorang gay dan sepertinya dia akan mudah untuk bisa menyukaiku" ide Kyuhyun memang benar – benar gila

"jangan libatkan diri kamu terlalu jauh Kyuhyun-ah! Melihatmu menderita seperti ini hyung sudah sangat merasa bersalah. Hyung akan jauh merasa sedih lagi jika dia juga mencelakaimu. Sudahlah ini sudah cukup buat aku Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun terharu karena ternyata Kyuhyun begitu mempedulikannya

"tapi itu tidak cukup buatku hyung! Melihatmu tanpa bisa menyentuhmu tidaklah cukup! Aku ingin hyung itu nyata dan aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu Hyung" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba menjadi sentimentil dan meneteskan air matanya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Wae? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Siwon bangun lalu mendekati Kyuhyun

"karena aku menginginkanmu Siwon hyung! Chua-e" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sangat mengharukan

"nado chua-e Kyuhyun-ah! Tapi bagaimana caranya hyung bisa menyentuhmu Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung hanyalah arwah yang tidak bisa menyentuh juga disentuh. Hyung sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana menyentuhmu dan menunjukan padamu perasaan yang kini sudah hyung miliki untukmu Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon balas tatap Kyuhyun penuh kasih

Mereka saling diam dan hanya bertatapan satu sama lain. Siwon mulai mengumpulkan tenaga dan konsentrasinya. Keinginannya untuk bisa menyentuh namja yang baru saja mengisi ruang hatinya dijadikan semangat untuk lebih berkonsentrasi.

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menapat dan menunggu kapan wajah tampan itu akan mendarat. Semakin dekat, Siwon mulai memjamkan matanya membayangkan wajah tampan namja yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

Bibir itu akhirnya bertemu dan saling menempel. Siwon merasakan hangatnya bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal itu. begitu juga kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Siwon yang dingin.

Mereka berdua mulai membuka bibir dan mulai saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman itu seolah nyata dirasakan oleh keduanya. Siwon mulai naik keatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring diatas kasurnya. Melanjutkan aksinya menciumi namja tampan juga pucat itu dengan hasrat yang bergelora.

Bagi orang awam, adengan itu seperti adegan teatrikal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun secara tunggal. Kyuhyun sangat menghayati adegan itu. tangannya membelai punggung Siwon yang berbaring diatasnya. Sementara bibir dan wajahnya berakting seolah sedang berciuman.

Rasa sakit pasca operasi mungkin tidak dirasakan Kyuhyun saat itu tercover oleh sensasi yang tidak biasa yang dia lakukan bersama Siwon sosok arwah yang sudah memiliki hatinya.

"kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat adegan treatikal itu berhenti seketika

Siwon segera turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak sangat syock melihat kekasih yang satunya tiba – tiba datang.

Kyuhyun tampak kikuk dan berusaha mengontrol diri juga menutupi membernya yang mulai tegang akibat adegan itu

"kapan kamu datang?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup pada Changmin

"baru saja?" jawab Changmin mendekat dan melegakan sedikit hati Kyuhyun

"kamu menghancurkan mimpi indahku! Kyuhyun berakting

"mwo? Mimpi indah?" tanya Changmin heran

"nee! Mimpi indah" jawab Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya sambil menatap Siwon dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya

Siwon tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun juga kepura – puraannya. Dia membentuk bibirnya hendak mencium Kyuhyun dari kejauhan

"saranghae!" Siwon kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun tangannya usil menyentuh member Kyuhyun yang masih tegang

"nado!" spontan Kyuhyun bereaksi karena sentuhan Siwon memang bisa dia rasakan

"mwo? Nado?" Changmin semakin heran dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang tidak wajar

"ani! Lupakan" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut

Changmin semakin curiga dan heran dengan apa yang dia saksikan. Tampak wajahnya menunjukan kekecewaan terhadap Kyuhyun.

"lebih baik aku pulang Kyu!" Changmin beranjak dari kursinya

"waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutup wajahnya

"sepertinya kamu juga memang tidak menginginkan kehadiranku disini" keluh Changmin ketus

"miane! Kajima" Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Changmin

"aku lihat kamu tidak apa – apa! Sepertinya daya pulihmu sangat cepat Kyu! Kamu bisa menggerakan tanganmu lebih lancar dari hari sebelumnya. Aku tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan kamu disini" Changmin meneruskan langkahnya keluar kamar Kyuhyun tanpa menoreh kembali kearah Kyuhyun

Diluar Changmin melangkah dengan tenangnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana hendak mengeluarkan ponselnya. Changmin hendak menelpon seseorang

"annyeohaseo! Sarang! Sepertinya rencana kita untuk hangout bareng kita lakukan sekarang! Aku punya banyak waktu, kita ketemu ditempat biasa! Nee? Saranghae" Changmin menutup telponnya

Changmin ternyata lebih dulu mengkhianati Kyuhyun dengan seseorang misterius yang dia panggil "sarang". seorang misterius yang mampu menjerat hati Changmin sehingga tega mengkhianati Kyuhyun kekasihnya.

tbc

eng-ing-eng gmn chptr ini?

wonkyu momentnya touching bgt ga sih?

masih surprising gak?

Changmin ternyata gak sebaik yang kalian duga kaaaaan?

ditunggu reviewnya yah chingudeul

gumawao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Other place Hankyung and Heechul moment**

Sentuhan misterius yang Heechul rasakan malam itu membuat Heechul yakin kalau Siwonlah yang telah melakukannya. Heechul menjadi sering mencari Hankyung untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang Siwon dongsaengnya.

"hyung sangat yakin malam itu Siwon datang untuk menemui hyung, dia mengecup dahi hyung dan hyung benar – benar merasakannya. Bahkan dia datang dalam mimpi hyung dia bilang hyung harus bersabar karena dia masih hidup" Heechul ceritakan semua yang ada dalam benaknya pada Hankyung yang sengaja dia culik dari kampus untuk menemaninya ke villa tempat biasa dia habiskan akhir pekan bersama Siwon

"hyung! Jika memang uri Siwonnie masih hidup kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak juga muncul? Apa dia hilang ingatan? Ataukah penculiknya memang masih ingin menjadikan dia sebagai sandera?" Hankyung bingung akan ucapan Heechul

"dalam mimpiku Siwon bilang kalau dia telah disekap oleh seseorang" Heechul terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hankyung

"hyung itu hanya mimpi! Hyung pasti sangat merindukan Siwon sampai – sampai hyung memimpikannya seperti itu. lebih baik kita doakan Siwon jika dia memang masih hidup semoga dia cepat kembali pulang. Hiduplah dengan baik Hyung! Jangan seperti ini! Aku yakin Siwon pasti akan sedih jika melihat hyung seperti ini" Hankyung memang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Heechul yang semakin kurus dan pucat karena terus larut dalam dukanya kehilangan Siwon

"aku tidak menginginkan nyawa ini lagi jika Siwon sudah tidak memilikinya! Tidak ada alasan buatku untuk bertahan hidup karena satu – satunya orang yang bisa mengerti keingananku pergi entah kemana" Heechul tampak dingin saat mengucapkan kalimat dahsyat itu

"teruslah hidup dan bertahanlah demi diri hyung sendiri! Demi aku! Demi kita. Aku bisa memahami kamu, aku sangat mempedulikanmu hyung" Hankyung mendekap punggung Heechul mendekati tubuhnya

Sekilat dia lumar bibir tebal Heechul yang merah muda itu penuh kelembutan. Heechul diam hanya menikmati moment itu lalu dia pejamkan matanya dan air mata itu menetes membasahi pipinya

Hankyung mulai menjelajahi leher Heechul dan menjilatinya. Heechul tetap diam, begitu juga saat Hankyung membuka celana jeans Heechul menurunkannya dia masih tetap diam hanya air matanya saja yang berbicara. Hankyung tidak putus asa dia buka celana dalam yang menutup vital Heechul lalu meng-oralnya Heechul baru bersuara

"jadi ini yang ingin kamu lakukan denganku Hankyung-ah?" Heechul jambak lembut rambut Hankyung yang sedang melakukan oral dengan nafas yang mendesah

Hankyung semakin bersemangat melakukan oral itu. dia jilat kepala batang yang sudah membesar dan mengeras itu hingga cairan kental keluar dari kepala batang itu.

Hankyung membalikan badan Heechul dan mendorong hingga ke dinding. Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil matanya terus dia pejamkan. Hankyung melakukan penetrasi pada membernya sendiri lalu mulai memasukan jarinya ke lubang milik Heechul membuatnya relax.

Hankyung mendengar Heechul mendesah saat dia melakukannya. Hankyung segera masukan vitalnya kelubang itu dan menindih Heechul semakin menempel didinding ruang keluarga di villa itu. hankyung mendesah karena nikmat itu dia rasakan.

Hankyung tarik pinggul Heechul agar ada jarak dengan dinding karena tangannya akan dia gunakan untuk memainkan Vital Heechul, mengocoknya dan terus mengocoknya.

Mereka berdua mendesah semakin cepat dan memberikan atmosfir yang panas diruang yang selalu kosong itu. hankyung akan segera mencapai klimaks dalam petualangan sexnya bersama Heechul. Lalu mereka berdua mendesah bersama – sama.

Hankyung menggigit daun telinga Heechul dengan lembut. Heechul membalikan badannya menghadap Hankyung lalu mereka akhiri petualangan itu dengan saling berciuman.

"miane hyung aku sudah begitu lancang melakukan ini padamu" Hankyung mengecup dahi Heechul

"gwencanayeo! Chua-e" Heechul kembali melumat bibir tipis Hankyung

Mereka kembali bercinta setelah menikmati makan malam yang mereka pesan dari restaurant yang menyediakan layanan jasa antar. Mereka habiskan malam yang indah dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Sesaat Heechul bisa melupakan duka dan kesedihannya karena telah kehilangan dongsaeng tercinta. Kini Hankyung telah mengisi hatinya dan memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan untuknya.

**Siwon and Kyuhyun's moment**

Siwon mulai mengerti maksud keinginan Kyuhyun yang ingin berpura – pura menyukai Yunho semata karena Kyuhyun memang sangat mempedulikan dirinya. Dia menjadi berfikir kenapa dia tidak mencari sendiri raganya yang telah disekap Yunho didalam rumah itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk mencari ragaku sendiri didalam rumah itu? kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" Siwon mengeluhkan dirinya

"hyung yakin?" Kyuhyun tampak ragu

"nee! Penjahat itu tidak mungkin melihatku bukan? Jadi tidak ada yang harus hyung takutkan" jawab Siwon antusias

"bagaimana jika setelah menemukannya hyung tidak bisa kembali lagi padaku? Arwah hyung terjebak disana?" Kyuhyun mulai menakutkan banyak hal

"itu tidak mungkin Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa aku bisa terjebak disana? Jika sekarang aku bisa berada disini" Siwon mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun

"tapi aku benar – benar takut tidak bisa lagi melihatmu hyung!" keluh Kyuhyun murung

"percayalah hyung pasti akan kembali" Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun namun kembali menembus

"wae? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan kecupanmu hyung?" Kyuhyun tampak sangat kecewa

"mola! Ottokhe?" Siwon memandangi tubuhnya sendiri yang menerawang itu

"aku harus pergi Kerumah itu" Siwon bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kamar rawatnya

"hyung! Kajima" teriak Kyuhyun

**Yunho' moment**

Seperti biasa sepulang dari tugasnya dirumah sakit, Yunho selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir keyayasan miliknya. Dimana terdapat puluhan anak jalanan juga gelandangan yang dia tampung disana.

Mobil Aston Martin one-77 dia parkir dengan hati – hati

"dihalaman yayasan yang cukup luas. Kedatangan yunho disambut oleh pengurus yayasan dengan penuh hormat.

"selamat datang tuan muda!" sambut pengurus yang bermarga Shim itu

"bagaimana kabar anak – anak?" tanya Yunho melangkah masuk menuju yayasan itu

"mereka semua baik tuan! Hanya Ji Hoo yang kurang sehat. Luka ditangan dan kakinya belum juga mengering tuan" jawab pengurus Shim

"jinja!" Yunho tampak sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu

Yunho bergegas masuk menuju kamar anak yang bernama Ji Hoo itu.

"tinggalkan kami berdua!" Yunho meminta pengurus Shim untuk meninggalkannya sesaat setelah mereka sampai dikamar Ji Hoo

"nee, arraseo" pengurus Shim

Ji Hoo tampak sangat ringkik karena luka dikaki juga tangannya membuat Yunho sedih saat melihatnya

"Ji Hoo! Gwencanayeo?" Yunho segera menghampiri Ji Hoo dan memriksa lukanya

"hyung! Aku sangat kedinginan!" keluh Ji Hoo menahan sakitnya

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang sama hyung kalau lukamu ternyata separah ini?" Yunho memberikan obat untuk diminum Ji Hoo

"ini luka yang saya dapat saat menjebak namja dengan mobil seperti truk itu hyung! Dia memang menyerempetku terlebih dahulu sehingga aku benar – benar jatuh keaspal. Sebenarnya namja itu bukan target saya. Dia menjadi target karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkan saya. Lagipula namja itu juga tidak kalah tampan dari anak konglomerat itu hyung" Ji Hoo menjelaskan

"jangan kamu bahas soal anak konglomerat itu!" Yunho membersihkan luka Ji Hoo

"nee hyung" Ji Hoo menutup mulutnya

"aku tidak menyangka tergetmu ternyata anak keluarga Choi! Aku sangat mengenal hyung dari namja itu" Yunho menarik nafas berat

"miane hyung! Saya tidak tahu" Ji Hoo menundukan kepalanya

"tentu saja kamu tidak akan tahu" Yunho memberikan suntikan pada luka dilutut Ji Hoo

"hyung harus pulang sekarang! Hyung akan meminta pengurus Shim untuk menebuskan obat untukmu! Ingat kamu harus minum obat itu dengan teratur supaya kamu cepat pulih dan kembali menjalankan tugasmu! Keluargamu di desa sangat membutuhkan uang bukan?" ekspresi Yunho berubah dingin saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"nee hyung arraseo" Ji Hoo menganggukkan kepalanya

Yunho segera masuk kedalam mobil super mewahnya setelah menuliskan resep untuk Ji hoo pada pengurus Shim. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"miane Heechul-ah aku telah menculik dongsaengmu" Yunho berguman

Rumah mewah yang pernah ada dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun sudah terlihat. Yunho segera turun dari mobil mewahnya untuk membuka garasi. Dia kembali masuk kedalam mobil melajukan kembali mobil itu masuk kedalam garasi.

Yunho segera turun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Garasi sudah terkunci secara otomatis. Yunho segera naik kelantai atas dimana seseorang yang sangat istimewa sedang menunggu dikamarnya.

Yunho memang tidak memiliki pelayan untuk melayaninya. Semua dia lakukan sendiri karena dia tidak ingin satu orang pun tahu tentang rahasia kotornya yang dia simpan didalam rumahnya.

Siwon baru saja datang saat Yunho menyalakan lampu semua ruangan yang ada dirumahnya.

"mwo! Namja ini? Namja yang sempat membuatku kagum karena sikap heroiknya diruang UGD tempo hari saat Kyuhyun jatuh, ternyata dialah yang telah mencelakaiku juga menyodomiku" Siwon syock berat mendapati Yunho dihadapannya

Yunho yang memang tidak bisa melihat arwah Siwon tampak biasa saja. Dia menikmati susu vanilanya yang dia buat sendiri lalu segera masuk kedalam kamar rahasianya yang penuh dengan mistery.

Siwon bergegas mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kamar yang begitu mewah didesai seperti kamar penganti dimana ranjang besi itu dihias dengan lilitan bunga imitasi juga kelambu putih menutupnya.

Siwon sangat penasaran dengan ranjang pengantin itu. dia terus mengikuti langkah Yunho yang mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya hinga benar – benar telanjang.

"apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?" tanya siwon pada dirinya

"selamat malam pengantinku! Aku akan menikmati tubuhmu lagi" Yunho berbicara dan dapat didengar jelas oleh Siwon

Yunho membuka tirai kelambu itu dan memang ada sosok namja terbaring tanpa busana dengan selang infus menempel ditangannya.

Siwon semakin penasaran dengan sosok namja yang baru bagian bawahnya yang dapat dia lihat karena bagian atas masih tertutup tirai kelambu.

Siwon semakin mendekat dan betapa syock-nya dia mendapati namja yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang pengantin itu ternyata bukanlah dirinya.

"mwo? Ternyata bukan tubuhku yang ada dalam ranjang pengantin ini! Lalu dimana tubuhku sebenarnya?"

Siwon semakin lemas dan rapuh karena kesempatan dia untuk menemukan tubuhnya semakin jauh dari harapan.

tbc

piuhhh pasti tegang yah?

author juga *ditabok readers

gimana? makin bikin penasaran kaan?

so keep reading n review yah?

ntar tengah malem author publish next chap kalo byk review *maksa bgt sih ckckcck


	7. Chapter 7

Siwon tercengang karena dia baru saja menyadari sosok namja yang terkulai lemas diatas ranjang pengantin itu adalah sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Dia kembali memperhatikan sosok namja itu yang ternyata adalah Changmin kekasih Kyuhyun.

Yunho hendak memulai aksinya untuk menikmati tubuh semua korbannya yang dia panggil pengantin. Yunho mulai melakukan penetrasi sambil menciumi bibir Changmin yang tampak kaku dan warnanya sedikit membiru.

Yunho segera menghentikan aksinya lalu memeriksa denyut nadi pengantinnya itu.

"brengsek! Namja ini sudah mati" reaksi Yunho tampak biasa saat mendapati korban barunya sudah tidak bernyawa

"sebenarnya namja ini punya penyakit apa sih? Jantungkah? Ginjalkah? Atau hati?" Yunho terus memeriksa tubuh Changmin yang sudah kaku

"apakah N20 sudah merusak organnya? Yunho menduga – duga obat N20 yang sudah dia masukan kedalam tubuh Changmin bereaksi keras sehingga merusak organ yang tadi dia sebutkan

Changmin adalah korban yang terakhir dijerat Ji Hoo karena insiden penyerempetan yang dia lakukan terhadap Ji Hoo. Namja dengan mobil seperti truk itu adalah Changmin dengan mobil Herrier-nya.

Changmin yang saat itu hendak pergi menemui selingkuhannya, tidak sengaja menyerempet Ji Hoo hingga terjatuh dan mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah. Seperti yang sudah Ji Hoo lakukan terhadap Siwon, Changmin dibujuk untuk masuk kedalam rumah tua itu.

Mobil Changmin Yunho bawa dan segera memarkirkannya dibasement appartement Maple tempat mobil BMW Siwon ditemukan yang tak lain adalah appartement Changmin sendiri.

Changmin yang baru menjadi pengantin Yunho selama dua hari ternyata tidak bertahan. Dia mati sejam yang lalu sebelum Yunho dan Siwon datang.

Yunho segera melepaskan selang infusan dari tangan Changmin, dia melepaskan selang oksigen dari hidung Changmin. Dengan langkah yang tenang dan sangat santai Yunho membungkus jasad Changmin dengan sprei yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari.

Menggulung jasad itu lalu mengikatnya dengan tali. Dia segera memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan lengkap. Mengangkat jasad itu kedalam gudang dan nyimpannya didalam peti yang memang selalu tersedia digudang itu. dia lalu mendorong peti itu hingga lift barang dan memijit tombolnya sehingga peti itu turun kelantai bawah.

Yunho kembali kedalam rumah dan membuka karpet akses menuju pintu rahasia. Menuruni tangga dengan santainya menyalakan alarm mobil pick up. Lift barang yang membawa peti itu ternyata menuju garasi. Yunho segera membuka pintu lift barang itu lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia dorong sekuat tenaga peti itu dan mengangkatnya ke mobil pick up.

Yunho masuk kedalam mobil pick-up nya setelah membuka pintu garasinya. Mobil itu melaju dan garasi kembali terkunci dengan otomatis.

Semua proses itu disaksikan oleh Siwon dengan ekpresi geram melihat pembunuh berdarah dingin itu yang tampak sangat tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju bukit dimana vila pribadi Yunho berada. Yunho menurunkan peti itu segera setelah dia sampai divilanya. Membuka gudang vila itu untuk membawa skop. Dia gali tanah kosong dibelakang vila itu dengan skop tersebut hingga mendapatkan kedalaman yang cukup.

Peti berisi jasad Changmin dia masukan kedalam galian tanah yang baru digalinya. Dia kubur peti itu hingga tidak terlihat. Tidak ada jejak tentang keberadaan Changmin dari awal dia diculik hingga kematiannya. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Changmin karena dia tidak tahu Siwon menyaksikan semua itu.

Siwon semakin emosi dan ingin sekali memukul bahkan membunuh Yunho. Dia kembali mengumpulkan energinya juga konsentrasinya sama seperti saat dia hendak menyentuh Kyuhyun. Namun nihil Yunho tidak dapat disentuh.

Siwon semakin teringat Kyuhyun yang sudah dia tinggalkan dikamar rawatnya. Dia berfikir keras bagaimana cara memberitahukan Kyuhyun tentang berita kematian Changmin kekasihnya.

Karena ingatan akan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat, membawa Siwon kembali kekamar rawat dengan seketika tanpa menyaksikan langkah apa yang Yunho lakukan selanjutnya

**Siwon and Kyuhyun moment**

Siwon sudah kembali berada dikamar Kyuhyun. Dia memandangi wajah namja yang kini dia cintai itu dengan tatapan duka. Siwon menangis saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas.

Disofa dia melihat eomma tidur tidak kalah lelapnya dengan Kyuhyun. Air mata Siwon kembali menetes dengan deras

"kyuhyun-ah! Miane hyung tidak bisa menyelamatkan Changmin. Hyung hanya menyaksikan dia pergi secara tragis" Siwon mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat itu

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka karena sentuhan itu. ternyata Siwon mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali untuk dapat menyentuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak begitu gembira saat melihat Siwon ada dihadapannya

"hyung-ah! Kamu kembali" sapa Kyuhyun pelan karena takut membangunkan eommanya

"nee!" jawab Siwon menahan air matanya yang hendak menetes

"waeyeo? Apa hyung sudah menemukan tubuh hyung?" Kyuhyun masih memelankan suaranya

"ani! Hyung tidak menemukan tubuh hyung dirumah itu" Siwon tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan menetes semakin deras

"hyung-ah! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini! Aku akan sangat sedih melihat hyung begini" Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh tangan Siwon yang duduk ditepi kasurnya

"istirahatlah! Hyung akan menemanimu! Besok kita bicara lagi" Siwon berbaring disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja tampan itu dengan erat.

Kyuhyun kembali tidur dalam pelukan Siwon dengan tenang dan damai. Dia tidak tahu kalau Siwon sedang menahan duka untuknya tentang kematian Changmin yang baru saja disaksikannya.

**The next day**

Eomma pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah menyiapkan semua yang Kyuhyun butuhkan. Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk segera bercerita dengan Siwon

"hyung-ah! Bagaimana bisa hyung tidak menemukan tubuh hyung dirumah itu? aku melihatnya! Tubuh hyung masih hidup dengan selang infus menempel ditangan" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan

"mola Kyuhyunah" jawab Siwon kaku

"lalu dimana namja brengsek itu menyembunyikan tubuhmu hyung?" Kyuhyun tampak berfikir keras

"sudahlah Kyu! Kamu tidak perlu memikirkannya! Hyung sudah pasrah" Siwon lagi – lagi putus asa

"andwe hyung! Kamu tidak boleh menyerah" Kyuhyun berusaha memberinya semangat

"boleh saya cerita tentang mimpi saya tadi malam hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan bahasan

"tentu saja! Ceritalah" Respon Siwon datar

"kenapa semalam aku bermimpi tentang Changmin yang pamit padaku hendak pergi kesuatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Dia pergi membawa peti kotak yang cukup besar. Aku membujuknya untuk membawaku serta tapi dia langsung mencegahnya. Aku masih ingat dia mengatakan sesuatu" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat mimpi yang tadi malam dialaminya

"ahh aku ingat! Dia bilang masih banyak masalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Jika aku sudah membereskan semua masalah itu baru aku boleh menyusulnya pergi" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi penuh tanya

"mimpimu itu memang sangat aneh Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon tampak lebih gugup

"anehnya lagi dalam mimpi aku menangis sampai aku terbangun ternyata aku memang menangis" Kyuhyun berekspresi bingung

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun

"hmmm" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Siwon

"apa kamu sangat merindukan Changmin?" tanya Siwon dengan ekpresi haru

"entahlah!" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba menjaga perasaan Siwon

"gwencanayeo! Jujurlah hyung pasti akan mengerti" Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut

"jujur aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangan seperti saat ini hyung! Dia memang sering pergi lama meninggalkan aku. Tapi dia selalu kembali dan membayar rasa rinduku. Entah kenapa saat ini, baru empat hari tidak melihatnya aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Kenapa kata hatiku mengatakan dia tidak akan pernah kembali padaku hyung! Apakah dia memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganku?" Kyuhyun tak mampu membendung air matanya

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon peluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan ikut menangis bersamanya

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku hyung? Aku harus jatuh cinta pada arwahmu! Aku juga tidak mampu melepaskan Changmin yang sudah mengasihiku" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih

"miane! Miane Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon semakin larut dalam sedih itu

"tetaplah bersamaku hyung! Aku takut sendirian jika memang benar Changmin ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganku" Kyuhyun menceracau

"Changmin pasti sangat mencintaimu Kyu! Hyung yakin rasa cintanya terhadapmu mungkin lebih besar dari cinta yang hyung miliki" Siwon berusaha menguatkan hati Kyuhyun

Siwon semakin tidak mampu menyampaikan berita duka tentang Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih rapuh karena luka fisiknya. Siwon masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan berita itu pada Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti.

**The day after**

Seminggu sudah Kyuhyun dirawat pasca operasi pemasangan pen pada kaki dan lengannya. Dia sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk rawat jalan.

Untuk pertama kalinya appa mewakili eomma untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dirumah sakit. Berita tentang hilangnya Changmin sudah mulai menyebar dimedia massa baik cetak maupun elektronik. Kyuhyun menduga – duga apakah Changmin juga merupakan korban selanjutnya dari dokter psikopat itu? karena sampai saat kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, Changmin masih tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya untuk menjemput dia. Siwon masih berusaha menutupi kematian Changmin dari Kyuhyun.

Appa membantu mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, masuk lisft dan melewati lobi. Ditengan perjalanan appa baru tersadar dia ketinggalan ponsel yang sedang dai charge dikamar rawat Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah! Appa tinggal kamu disini sebentar yah! Ponsel appa tertinggal diatas, appa harus kembali untuk membawanya" appa pamit pada Kyuhyun

"gwencanayeo appa" jawab Kyuhyun senyum

"appa tidak akan lama" appa pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun disisi lobi

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Siwon yang tampak serius memperhatikan sekitar lobi. Tatapan Siwon tertuju pada satu arah dimana dia melihat dokter psikopat itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena posisinya sedang membelakanginya. Tapi Siwon sangat mengenal dengan pasti sosok orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Heechul hyung kesayangannya.

"hyung!" teriak Siwon mengagetkan Kyuhyun

"waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget

"psikopat itu sedang berbicara dengan Heechul hyung! Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal?" Siwon tampak sangat gelisah

"mwo? Heechul hyung mengenali dokter gila itu" Kyuhyun sama kagetnya dengan Siwon

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung minta kamu bujuk Heechul hyung untuk menjauihi dokter gila itu" Siwon memohon

"ottokhe?" Kyuhyun bingung

"hampiri dia dan jauhkan dia dari pembunuh itu" Siwon makin tidak bisa menutupi kecemasannya

"nee!" Kyuhyun segera memutar roda kursinya untuk menghampiri Heechul yang sedang berbincang akrab sekali dengan Yunho

"hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak mengagetkan Heechul dan Yunho

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Heechul ternyata masih mengingat Kyuhyun

"nee!" jawab Kyuhyun gugup saat melihat Yunho

"kamu kenapa?" tanya Heechul saat melihat kaki dan lengan Kyuhyun dibalut perban

"aku terjatuh hyung dan terpaksa harus mengalami operasi pemasangan pen dikaku juga lenganku

"miane hyung tidak tahu jadi tidak sempat menjengukmu" Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"apa yang sedang hyung lakukan disini? Dan apakah hyung mengenal dokter Yunho?" Kyuhyun mulai mengorek

"ah yah! Supir appa menabrak penyebrang jalan dan harus menerima perawatan dirumah sakit ini! Karena appa sibuk jadi hyung menggantikan appa untuk menyelesaikan urusan administrasi. Kebetulah sekali hyung berjumpa dokter Jung disini! Dia adalah kawan lama hyung masa SMU dulu" jawab Heechul mengagetkan Siwon sang dongsaeng juga Kyuhyun

TBC

author nepatin janji kaaan kasih update kilat!

miane buat biasnya Changmin! author bikin Changmin mati dengan cara tragis

saat ngetik bagian kyu yg dpt mimpi soal changmin author sempet terbawa suasana loh jd sedikit meneteskan air mata

gimana dengan kalian?

jangan lupa reviewnya yah!

hadiahnya update kilat

gumawaooooo saranghaeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bertatapan tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Heechul tentu saja tidak bisa melihat Siwon dan merasa heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa  
"Kyuhyun-ssi gwencana?" Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak tegang dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya  
"aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu Hyung" Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik  
"bagaimana jika lain kali kita bicara! Hyung tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini. Hyung harus segera pulang" Heechul menolak ajakan Kyuhyun karena memang dia sangat sibuk hari itu  
"kapan hyung punya waktu buat kita berbicara?" Kyuhyun menanti kepastian  
"besok atau lusa hyung akan mengabari kamu! Hyung masih menyimpan nomer kamu kok" Heechul menepuk bahu Kyuhyun  
"nee. Saya tunggu hyung" Kyuhyun mencuri pandang menatap Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak lepas memandangi Heechul  
"baiklah hyung pamit pulang sekarang. Yunho-ssi senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" Heechul pamit pada Kyuhyun dan Yunho disaksikan Siwon yang tampak sangat mengkhawatirnya  
"aku harap kita bisa berjumpa dilain waktu Heechul-ssi" jawab Yunho terus menatap Heechul kagum  
"nee! Saya pergi" Heechul berlalu dimana langkahnya dilihat oleh para namja tampan dengan perasaan mereka yang berbeda terhadapnya  
"kamu kenal Heechul dimana?" tiba – tiba Yunho bertanya pada Kyuhyun  
"saya adalah kekasih Choi Siwon yang kini masih hilang entah berada dimana" Kyuhyun tidak mampu menutupi rasa bencinya saat mengucapkan itu pada Yunho.  
"jadi kamu memplokamirkan diri pada saya kalau kamu adalah seorang gay?" Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran  
"nee! Saya bukan orang yang munafik dan penuh kepura – puraan. Saya tidak perlu memakai kedok seperti membuat sebuah yayasan atau panti asuhan atau apapun itu hanya untuk menutupi kejahatan yang sudah saya lakukan" Kyuhyun semakin frontal  
Siwon segera meremas jari – jari tangan Kyuhyun sebagai tanda peringatan kalau Kyuhyun sudah berbuat terlalu jauh  
"apa maksud dari pembicaraan kamu ini? Apa kamu sedang menyindir seseorang?" Yunho tanpak curiga pada Kyuhyun  
"penjahat yang paling saya takutkan didunia ini adalah mereka yang tampak sangat intelek juga berpendidikan tinggi, berwajah tampan, berpakaian sangat rapi juga berdasi dengan aroma perfume yang sangat wangi dibanding penjahat yang bertato, mulutnya bau minuman keras dan berwajah seram. Anda tahu kenapa? Karena penjahat kaum intelek seperti itu kebanyakan dari mereka adalah seorang psikopat gila dan sangat sadis" Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya  
"sepertinya anda seorang yang memiliki penyakit delusi Kyuhyun-ssi" Yunho mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras disertai tatapan yang amat dingin dan cenderum sadis berlalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun diatas kursi rodanya  
"apa yang kamu lakukan Kyu? Itu bisa membahayakan kamu" kekhawatiran Siwon kini bertambah karena sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Yunho  
"miane hyung! Aku menjadi semakin emosi jika teringat tubuhmu masih juga belum ditemukan. Sebenarnya dia simpan dimana tubuhmu itu hyung" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam  
"Kyuhyun-ah! Appa mencarimu tadi! Kenapa kamu berada disini?" appa segera mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menuju tempat parkir  
"miane appa! Tadi saya bertemu chingu disini" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Siwon

**Siwon and Kyuhyun moment**

Kyuhyun sudah berada dikamarnya dibantu appa dan selalu diawasi Siwon yang setia menemaninya  
"appa aku ingin sekali mandi bisa appa suruh pelayan menyiapkan air hangat untukku?" pinta Kyuhyun pada appa  
"jahitanmu tidak akan bermasalah?" tanya appa mengkawatirkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang baru dioperasi  
"perawat bilang sudah kering appa! Mereka juga sering membersihkannya dengan menggunakan air" jawab Kyuhyun  
"nee! Arraseo" appa bergegas keluar kamar untuk memberi perintah pada pelayan  
Tidak lama dua orang pelayan datang untuk menyiapkan keperluan Kyuhyun yang ingin mandi dan berendam di bath tube. Air panas, busa sabun dan menaburkan garam mandi pada larutan air panas didalam bath tube itu, handuk bersih dan semua keperluan mandi lainnya sudah siap tersedia  
"silahkan mandi sekarang tuan muda!" ujar satu pelayan pada Kyuhyun  
"nee, gumawao! Tinggalkan saya sendiri" Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan pelan – pelan melangkah menuju kamar mandi diikuti Siwon  
"kamu yakin ingin mandi Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon yang berjalan disampingnya  
"nee! Aku sudah tidak kuat mencium bau badanku sendiri hyung" jawab Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Siwon menyaksikan pemandangan indah itu dengan mata terbuka tanpa berkedip  
Siwon mencoba menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun namun menembus karena Kyuhyun tidak dapat disentuh. Dia mencoba kembali dan memusatkan konsentrasi penuh, membayangkan kebahagiaan bersama namja yang kini sangat dicintainya, melupakan duka yang selama ini menyelimuti pikiran juga hatinya, merubah mindsetnya dan menganggap bahwa dirinya bukanlah sebuah arwah.  
Siwon menarik nafas dalam dan panjang lalu mencoba kembali untuk dapat menyentuh Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah masuk menuju bath tube. Pundak Kyuhyun adalah yang pertama yang ingin dia coba untuk sentuh  
"hyung!" Kyuhyun menoreh kearahnya dan rupanya Kyuhyun memang bisa merasakan sentuhan itu.  
Siwon tarik lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak dibalut perban karena Kyuhyun sudah melepasnya. Dia merangkul pinggul Kyuhyun mendekatinya lalu mulai mencium bibir tebal itu.  
Mereka berciuman dengan penuh hasrat dan saling menghisap lidah juga bibir. Tangan Siwon membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun sementara tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dibokong Siwon.  
Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun perlahan lalu menuntuk Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam bath tube. Siwon duduk dengan kaki terlentang sepangjang bath tube. Kyuhyun duduk diatas Siwon dengan posisi saling berhadapan.  
Ciuman panas itu mereka lanjutkan kembali diatas bath tube itu. semakin panas dan bergairah. Siwon angkat pinggul Kyuhyun unuk naik dan duduk ditepian bath tube sehingga member dan bagian tubuh atasnya tidak terbenam air. Siwon masih berada didalam bath tube dan wajahnya mendekati kaki Kyuhyun.  
Siwon rengkangkan kaki Kyuhyun dan mulai menjilati selangkangan Kyuhyun kemudian membernya. Siwon melakukan oral pada vital Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terangsang.  
"hyung-ah!" Kyuhyun mendesah memangil hyung  
"ohhh" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah  
Siwon semakin bersemangat melakukan oral pada vital kyuhyun dan satu tangannya melakukan penetrasi pada vitalnya sendiri. Mengocok lembut vitalnya hingga tegang.  
Kyuhyun sepertinya akan mencapai orgasme karena serv oral yang diberikan Siwon sungguh dahsyat.  
"hyung-ah" desahan Kyuhyun semakin berat  
"ahh hmm" Kyuhyun terus mendesah  
Kenikmatan itu telah dicapai Kyuhyun dengan memuncratkan lendir berwarna putih itu membasahi bibir Siwon dan turun hingga kedada.  
Siwon kembali mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas bath tube dan memastikan wajah hingga dada Kyuhyun tidak terbenam air. Siwon angkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan menggantungkan kaki Kyuhyun dipundaknya.  
Siwon mulai mencoba menyentuh anus Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memutarnya dan pelan – pelan mencoba menekan jari telunjuknya untuk masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun.  
Hal itu dia gunakan untuk membuat otot – otot sphincters yang mengitari anus Kyuhyun lebih relax agar saat vitalnya masuk Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa kesakitan.  
Telunjuk siwon masih memutar – mutar pelan didalam anus Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kegelian. Perlahan jari itu dia tarik keluar dan memasukkannya lagi berikut jari tengahnya. Gerakan serupa terus Siwon lakukan sebelum anal sex itu dimulai.  
Sudah empat jari Siwon masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengeluarkan jarinya itu perlahan lalu mulai memasukan vitalnya yang sudah pada bentuk dan ukuran yang sangat sempurna.  
Siwon gerakan bokongnya maju mundur perlahan dan menumpahkan genangan air dari bath tube itu kelantai kamar mandi. Suara desahan Siwon mulai terdengar  
Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan volume air yang tumpah semakin banyak dilantai. Kali ini tidak hanya Siwon yang mendesah tapi Kyuhyun juga mulai merasakan nikmat dari anal sex itu.  
Semakin cepat gerakan itu dan riak air mandi dari bath tube semakin cepat dan tumpah semakin banyak. Siwon dan Kyuhyuh sama – sama mendesah  
"Kyuhyun-ah! Hmmmn ah" itulah desahan Siwon saat nikmat itu dia rasakan  
"hyung-ah faster" Kyuhyun menantang Siwon  
Siwon semakin semangat menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur karena tantangan Kyuhyun. Riak air semakin cepat mengiringi gerakan Siwon yang semakin cepat  
Deru nafas memacu didalam kamar mandi itu. desahan serta rintihan nikmat silih bergantian. Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Kyuhyun mencengkram bokong Siwon saat klimaks menghampiri mereka berdua.  
"ah God" itulah desahan yang keluar dari bibir siwon saat orgasme dia capai.  
Siwon turunkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang digantung dibahunya, menindih tubuh kurus itu lalu kembali melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.  
"apa kamu bisa merasakan nikmat itu wahai arwah?" canda Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat ciuman itu lepas  
"inilah saat yang paling indah yang pernah aku alami dalam hidup ini Kyuhyun-ah! Bukan hanya sebagai arwah, tapi sejak aku hidup didunia ini" Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

Siwon bisa menyentuh apapun jika dia pusatkan perasaan hatinya itu pada orang yang dia cintai. Saat dia berhasil memecahkan lampu ketika Kyuhyun jatuh disitulah perasaan cemas Siwon yang sedang muncul. Saat dia berhasil menedang batu disitu perasaan ingin melindungi Siwon keluar. Saat dia berhasil memecahkan vas bunga disitu perasaan Cemburu Siwon bekerja. saat dia pertama kalinya bisa menyentuh juga mencium Kyuhyun disitulah perasaan cinta dan sayang Siwon bereaksi. Saat dia berhasil mencium kening Heechul disitu ada perasaan rindu Siwon. Dan saat dia bisa bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, nafsu dan gairah Siwon menguasainya. Itu semua karena perasaan cinta Siwon terhadap Heechul juga Kyuhyun.

Berdeda dengan apa yang terjadi saat Siwon berusaha keras untuk bisa menyentuh yunho. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh apalagi sampai mencelakainnya. Sekuat apapun Siwon berusaha melakukannya tidak akan berhasil. Karena tidak ada cinta disana. Hanya kebencian dan rasa dendam yang Siwon rasakan saat melihat Yunho.

**Other place Yunho moment**

Yunho menjadi semakin curiga pada Kyuhyun mantan pasien yang pernah dia bius saat operasi dulu. Yunho merasa aneh kenapa Kyuhyun begitu takut padanya dari awal mereka bertemu dan saat berpisah saat ada Heechul disana.  
Yunho masih menduga – duga apa alasan yang melatar belakangi benci dan takutnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya.  
"sebenarnya siapa namja tampan yang ringkik itu? kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku? Dia seperti mencurigaiku" beribu pertanyaan melingkupi kepala Yunho yang masih bertugas dirumah sakit.  
Ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan dari seseorang. Dia segera merogoh saku jas putihnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya ternyata dari pengurus Shim  
Pengurus Shim mengabarkan berita buruk pada Yunho tentang kematian yang menimpa Ji Hoo. Luka yang didapatkan Ji Hoo saat melakukan aksinya menjebak target "pengantin" untuk Yunho ternyata berakibat fatal bagi nyawanya.  
Luka – luka itu menyebabkan Tetanus dan menyebar dengan sangat cepat menyerang organ vital lainnya. Ji Hoo tidak sanggup bertahan melawan Tetanus yang menyerang tubuhnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukan pengurus Shim.  
Ji Hoo adalah satu – satunya saksi atas kebiadaban seorang dokter genius yang nyaris sempurna. Dia membawa mati kesaksiannya tanpa membagi pada siapapun termasuk pengurus Shim yang setia menemaninya saat ajal menjemput.  
Ada alasan kenapa Ji Hoo melakukannya. Semua itu demi melindungi keluargannya yang sudah berhutang banyak pada lintah darat di desa yang terkenal kejam juga biadab jika peminjam tidak sanggup membayar pinjamannya.  
Yunho dengan heroiknya menolong keluarga Ji Hoo meski ada motif terselubung didalamnya. Yaitu memanfaatkan tenaga Ji Hoo untuk mencarikan pengantin bagi dirinya.  
"sial! Kenapa bocah itu harus mati? Jika bocah itu mati, maka aku tidak akan pernah menemukan kembali "pengantinku" keluh Yunho yang malah mengkhawatirkan kegilaannya dari pada berduka atas kematian yang menimpa Ji Hoo  
"tapi ada bagusnya juga jika bocah itu mati setidaknya satu – satunya saksi hidup akan kegilaanku sudah lenyap selamanya tanpa aku harus menyingkirkannya" Yunho meneguk red winenya  
"Heechul kembali dari Perancis diluar dugaanku. Dia masih sama seperti dulu cantik juga sensual. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa melupakan dia yang dulu pernah singgah dihatiku. Aku sangat menyesal kenapa dulu aku tega mengkianatinya" guman Yunho saat teringat sosok Heechul mantan kekasihnya dulu.

tbc

makin bikin cenat cenut kan?

gimana monkyu momentnya? suka ga?

makin larut gak dalam konflik yang pelik ini?

g nyangkan kan Heenim mantanya yunho?

next chapter author bahas dehh asal muasal kegilaan the sexiest Yunho penjahat yang ernah ada :p

review yah! bagian mana yg kalian suka di chapter ini!

saranghaeeee hugs n kiss muaacchhh


	9. Chapter 9

**Flash back to moment Yunho and Heechul**

Saat SMU Yunho dan Heechul tercatat merupakan siswa dari Seoul International School yang terkenal elit juga sangat mahal. Hanya anak – anak dari keluarga kaya yang mampu sekolah tempat itu. Yunho adalah siswa kelas 3 sementara Heechul adalah siswa kelas 1. Siwon saat itu masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP disekolah yang sama hanya berbeda gedung saja.

Yunho merupakan siswa yang sangat pupoler juga paling banyak disukai oleh semua yeoja baik seangkatan juga adik kelas. Kesukaannya pada Anggar mampu merubah custom disekolah itu yang sebelumnya tidak menghadirkan Anggar dalam daftar kegiatan extrakulikuler. Sejak itu Anggar menjadi sangat diminati oleh banyak siswi untuk belajar hanya sekedar ingin dekat dengan Yunho

Sementara Heechul dia sama sekali tidak menyukai olah raga. Heechul menyukai seni lukis sejak kecil dan terus mengasahnya hingga beranjak remaja.

Setiap 3 bulan diminggu pertama pihak sekolah selalu mengadakan ajang pencarian bakat baik dalam seni maupun olah raga yang dimiliki para siswanya. Yunho tentu saja adalah yang terbaik yang dimilki sekolah itu untuk cabang Anggar.

Heechul mencoba untuk mengirimkan hasil lukisannya naturalisnya yang bergambar wajah Siwon yang dibuat lebih dewasa dari aslinya, top less dari samping sedang menatap langit dengan latar seperti api berkobar diberi judul _young man with his fire passion._ seperti biasa dia selalu menggunakan dongsaengnya sebagai objek lukisannya.

Diluar dugaan lukisan Heechul menjadi pemenang atas penghargaan siswa paling berbakat disekolah itu mengalahkan pemilik bakat lainnya termasuk Yunho sang sunbae. Bakat seni yang dimiliki Heechul dilirik sang kepala sekolah dan meminta Heechul untuk membawa beberapa hasil lukisannya lalu membuatkan pameran mini untuknya. 6 dari 10 lukisannya semua bergambar wajah Siwon dalam berbagai versi dan sisanya adalah gambar eomma yang cantik jelita.

Yunho menjadi sangat penasaran akan sosok Heechul yang seketika menjadi pemberitaan dan menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi. Dia mencari tahu tentang Heechul sampai latar belakang keluarganya.

Yunho semakin tercengang saat mengetahui Heechul adalah namja yang sangat cantik, anak pengusaha tenar Choi Kiho yang merupakan pengusaha tersukses dan terkaya peringkat 4 di Korea setelah ayahnya yang menduduki peringkat 3.

Yunho menyesalkan kenapa Heechul merupakan seorang namja. Jika saja Heechul adalah seorang yeoja dia sudah pasti akan memacarinya. Yunho semakin penasaran akan sosok Heechul yang cantik juga sangat misterius dan tidak suka bergaul dengan siapapun. Heechul termasuk siswa introvert.

Suatu hari Yunho sengaja menemui Heechul dikelasnya. Dan meminta Heechul untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah nanti. Heechul yang memang sudah tahu akan sosok Yunho karena ketenarannya mengamini saja ajakannya itu. heechul hanya tidak ingin menari masalah dengan siswa paling tenar itu.

Yunho sudah menunggunya didepan mobil mewahnya tanpa supir pribadi

"apa ada yang sangat penting sehingga sunbae mencari saya sampai kekelas dan meminta saya untuk menemui sunbae disini?" tanya Heechul saat menghampiri Yunho yang sudah menunggunya

"aku ingin kamu melukisku! Dengan baju anggarku dan kamu memamerkannya dipameran minimu" Yunho sedikit memaksa

"wae? Kenapa sunbae tiba – tiba ingin menjadi objek lukisanku" tanya Heechul heran

"aku sangat menyukai hasil lukisanmu?" puji Yunho

"gumawao tapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang" tolak Heechul halus

"wae?" tanya Yunho kecewa

"saat ini saya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik sunbaenim! Kita bisa lakukan besok hari diruang seni setelah jam pelajaran selesai" Heechul beralasan

"nee! Kita berjumpa besok diruang kesenian" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Heechul

"nee!" Heechul menjabat tangan Yunho

Esok harinya Heechul menepati janjinya untuk melukis Yunho diruang seni lukis. Yunho sudah siap dengan baju Anggarnya tentu saja tanpa pelingdung wajah.

Heechul sudah menyiapkan alat perangnya berupa kanvas, cat minyat juga kuasnya. Yunho sudah pada posisinya untuk segera dilukis dengan pose yang sangat kaku

"sunbae tolong lebih relax lagi! Anda kelihatan sangat kaku" Heechul mengkritik pose Yunho yang kaku

"kamu arahkan sendiri kemarilah" Yunho mulai bossy

Heechul menghampiri Yunho dan mencoba mencarikan pose yang lebih baik untuk Yunho dengan cara merubah posisi kaki juga tangan Yunho. Heechul yang memang tidak begitu tinggi, kepalanya hanya sebatas dada Yunho tampak sangat imut jika berada didekat Yunho.

Selama mencarikan pose yang tepat, mereka berdua berdiri dekat dan mata mereka sesekali bertemu pandang. Yunho yang merupakan namja normal sedikit canggung akan moment itu. lain dengan Heechul yang tampak lebih santai karena dia sudah biasa mengarahkan Siwon dongsaengnya untuk berpose.

"sebenarnya siapa namja yang selalu menjadi objek dalam lukisanmu itu?" tanya Yunho beku karena Heechul sudah mulai melukisnya

"kekasihku" jawab Heechul asal karena konsentrasinya dia pusatkan untuk melukis

"mwo! Jadi kamu seorang gay?" Yunho merubah posisi yang tadi sudah diarahkan Heechul

"sunbae! Kenapa merubah posisinya!" keluh Heechul menghampiri Yunho untuk mengarahkan kembali pada pose semula

Heechul kembali menyentuh lengan dan kaki Yunho untuk kembali berpose seperti tadi. Yunho mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena sentuhan Heechul yang dalam pikirannya adalah seorang gay. Yunho menjadi kikuk dan sangat kaku membuat Heechul kesal

"sunbae! Jika anda memang tidak ingin dilukis maka keluarlah! Saya tidak ada waktu untuk main – main" keluh Heechul lantang meninggalkan Yunho lalu membereskan alat perangnya

Yunho yang selalu diperlakukan istimewa dan tidak pernah mendapatkkan perlakuan kasar seperti yang Heechul lakukan baru saja, sempat kaget akan keberanian Heechul. Yunho lalu berlari menyusul Heechul. Dia tarik lengan Heechul agak kasar.

Heechul segera membalikan badan berhadapan dengan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah

"apa yang sunbae inginkan?" tanya Heechul berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Yunho

Yunho tidak melepaskannya, dia malah menyeret Heechul untuk mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"sunbaenim!" teriak Heechul sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya

"ingat Heechul-ssi! Disekolah ini bukan hanya kamu saja yang memilki bakat! Aku juga" Yunho terus menyeret Heechul dengan kasar

"apa yang anda lakukan? Lepaskan saya" Heechul mulai merasakan sakit ditangannya

"aku ingin menunjukan bakatku pada kamu agar kamu sadar dengan siapa kamu sedang berhadapan" Yunho menyeret Heechul masuk keruang anggar yang sepi karena hampir semua siswa memang sudah pulang dan ruang anggar memang menjadi sepi sejak lukisan Heechul terkenal

Yunho mengunci ruang anggar dan kembali menyeret Heechul naik ke arena dan melemparkan senjata yang biasa dipakai dalam olah raga tersebut

"lawan aku!" tantang Yunho dengan tangan kosong

"mwo!" Heechul tercengang

"gunakan pedang itu untuk melawanku!" Yunho tampak semakin emosi

"aku bukan seorang atlit! Aku hanya seorang pelukis" Heechul melempar pedang kearah Yunho

Yunho tangkap pedang itu dan seketika mengarahkannya keleher Heechul untuk menghentikan langkah Heechul

"apa yang kamu inginkan?" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya karena pedang itu

"gunakan pedang ini untuk melawanku!" Yunho terus menantang Heechul

Heechul rebut pedang itu dengan kasar dan mulai menyerang Yunho. Yunho yang memang sudah sangat mahir mampu dengan mudah menangkis semua serangan Heechul dengan tangan kosong.

Heechul semakin emosi karena serangannya selalu meleset. Heechul kembali menyerang Yunho membabi buta dan hampir melukai pipi kiru Yunho. Yunho terkejut lalu menarik pedang itu dengan kasar hingga Heechul pun ikut terseret medekatinya.

Mereka berpandangan tanpa kata dengan wajah emosi dari keduanya. Saling tatap dan saling menghela nafas karena amarah yang sudah berkobar. Yunho mulai melihat sosok Heechul tidak bisa dia sia – siakan begitu saja.

Yunho tarik tengkuk Heechul mendekati wajahnya lalu melumat bbir Heechul yang tebal itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Heechul berusaha untuk berontak dan menghindari ciuman Yunho.

"apa yang sunbae lakukan?" protes Heechul saat berhasil melepaskan ciuman Yunho

"bukankan kamu seorang gay? Kamu tentu tidak asing dengan adegan tadi bukan?" sindir Yunho tidak melepaskan Heechul dari cengkramannya

Heechul yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun baik yeoja maupun namja, karena terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon dongsaengnya, menjadi bingung akan adegan ciuman yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yunho.

"aku bukanlah seorang gay sunbae!" Heechul terus berusaha untuk berontak namun gagal karena Yunho terlalu gagah mencengkramnya

"jika begitu kamu akan menjadi seorang gay mulai dari sekarang!" Yunho kembali mencium Heechul dengan nafsu yang sangat tinggi.

Yunho menghisap bibir juga lidah Heechul dengan penuh gairah. Heechul mulai pasrah dan menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Ciuman itu sungguh merupakan pertarungan yang jauh lebih menegangkan daripada Anggar. Mampu membangunkan vital kedua namja itu.

Sore itu merupakan yang pertama untuk mereka sebagai pasangan sex sesama namja. Tidak banyak yang mereka tahu langkah – langkah yang harus mereka lanjutkan setelahnya.

Heechul dan Yunho mengakhiri kontak fisik hanya sebatas saling berciuman saja. Tanpa ada oral apalagi anal sex. Tapi sejak saat itu mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan tentu saja mereka harus menutupinya karena hubungan yang mereka jalin itu merupakan hubungan terlarang. Termasuk pada Siwon songsaengnya.

**Moment when Yunho cheating Heechul**

Hubungan terlarang berjalan dengan lancar dan berlangsung hampir 4 bulan. Meskipun Yunho dan Heechul menutupinya dari semua orang. Mereka sudah melakukan hubungan sex berkali - kali dan selalu melakukan itu diruang anggar yang sudah sepi juga di vila pribadi milik Yunho diatas bukit.

Rasa sayang dan cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain sangatlah besar. Yunho begitu menyayangi Heechul dan mau memahami Heechul yang lebih sering memilih Siwon dengan mengorbankan kencan dengannya. Begitu juga Heechul, dia sangat pengertian jika Yunho dekat dengan yeoja cantik lainnya.

Tapi kali ini Heechul benar – benar dibuat sengsara oleh Yunho semenjak kedatangan namja cantik. Siswa baru semester akhir satu angkatan dengan Yunho bernama Jaejoong.

Banyak orang menduga Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja karena wajah juga tubuhnya yang hampir mirip dengan yeoja. Bahkan wajahnya jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja pada umumnya.

Yunho mulai mendekati namja cantik itu karena kebetulan mereka memang satu kelas. Heechul tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mencegah Yunho berada dekat dengan namja bernama Jaejoong itu karena bisa saja Yunho menyangkal kalau mereka hanyalah sahabat karib.

Lain Heechul lain Jaejoong. Jaejoong lebih terbuka dan terkesan sangat bebas. Dia tidak segan untuk menunjukan ketertarikannya pada sesama namja. Yunho merasa nyaman dan lebih santai jika dia bersama Jaejong. Tidak ada kepura – puraan dan kebohongan. Yunho akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong dibelakang Heechul.

Kencan pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong dilakukan dikamar appartement Jaejoong. Yunho datang dengan tampilan sangat tampan juga gagah seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong menyambut kedatangan Yunho dengan sangat agresif. Dari awal dia membuka pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong langsung melukat bibir tipis Yunho dan menarik paksa Yunho untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya sementara bibirnya terus menghisap bibir dan lidah Yunho

Yunho tentu saja suka dengan perlakuan agresif seperti itu. dan tidak ingin mensia – siakannya. Dia angkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong lalu membaringkannya keatas sofa. Dia lalu menindihnya dan kembali mencium Jaejoong.

Lidah Jaejoong menjulur keluar menantang untuk dihisapnya. Yunho hisap lidah itu dan menjilatinya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Ciuman Yunho turun kearah lehar Jaejoong dan membuat kissmark dileher sebelah kanannya.

"hmm rupanya kamu suka membuat jejak yah" Jaejoong menggeliat dengan genit

Yunho mulai membuka kemeja Jaejoong dan menjilati putingnya bergiliran kiri dan kanan. Jaejoong bergidik karena geli yang dia rasakan. Semakin turun kini mulai membuka celana Jaejoong lalu dengan tergesa – gesa menurunkannya.

Vital Jaejoong sudah tampak membesar sehingga celana dalamnya tampak kekecilan. Dengan gemas Yunho remas vital Jaejoong disambut geliat sexy yang Jaejong tunjukan pada Yunho.

Celana Jaejoong Yunho turunkan lalu tangan kekarnya memainkan bola – bola vital Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong mengejat kegelian. Yunho kocok batang itu sementara lidahnya menjilati kepala batang itu.

"ouw kamu liar sekali Yunho-ssi" Jaejong mulai berusaha membuka celana Yunho dan mulai memainkan vital Yunho yang masih terbungkus underwearnya.

Yunho membantu melepaskan celana berikut underwearnya. Lalu mendekatkan membernya tepat dihadapan wajah Jaejoong. Segera Jaejoong memberikan oral membuat Yunho mendesah nikmat.

Tangan Yunho meremas rambut Jaejoong yang sedang asyik menjilati juga mengocok batang Yunho yang sudah sangat tegang dan memanjang. Yunho duduk dengan posisi kaki kelantai lalu mengangkat Jaejoong untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya membelakanginya.

Yunho kembali menciumi leher Jaejoong sementara tangannya kembali mengocok member Jaejoong. Bokong Jaejoong dia angkat sedikit untuk memberikan sentuhan pada anusnya. Satu per satu jari sudah masuk saatnya untuk memasukan vital kelubang itu.

Setelah masuk Jaejoong kembali duduk membelakangi diatas pangkuan Yunho. Mereka sama – sama menggerakan bokong mereka naik turun mencari kenikmatan.

Tangan Yunho kembali mengocok batang Jaejoong. Gerakan itu semakin lincah dan semakin cepat.

"ahh fuck" teriak Yunho karena sensasi yang luar biasa telah dia rasakan

Jaejoong menggerakan bokongnya semakin cepat naik turun diatas pangkuan Yunho. Batang Jaejoong yang dari tadi dikocok Yunho akan segera memuntahkan lendir kental beraroma khas itu.

"hmmm ahhhhh" Jaejoong mendesah dan mengejatkan bokongnya karena dia akan segera mencapai klimaks dari kocokan tangan Yunho dibatangnya

"aaaaahhhhhh" balas Yunho karena dia juga akan mencapai klimaks

"crot" lendir keluar dari batang Jaejong mengotori tangan Yunho juga paha mereka.

"yesss" Yunho mendesah karena dia juga telah mencapai klimaksnya.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Jaejoong yang masih duduk membelakanginya.

"kamu sangat memuaskan aku Jaejoong-ssi" Yunho menggigit lembut punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat itu. dia lalu berdiri melangkah menuju kamar dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang. Dia kembali keluar membawa sebuah kotak. Dia mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas dan mengeluarkan isi bungkusan itu yang ternyata adalah heroin. jaejoong menumpahkan isi bungkusan itu diatas meja kaca dan membaginya menjadi empat bagian dengan rata.

"kamu mau coba?" Jaejoong menawarkan barang haram itu pada Yunho

"aku bukan pemakai!" tolak Yunho

"cobalah! Kamu akan merasa relax dan ringan" Jaejoong mulai menghisap serbuk itu dangan hidungnya bergantian kiri dan kanan

"hmmm aahhh" Jaejoong menghisap dalam sekali serbuk itu

"sejak kapan kamu menjadi seorang pemakai?" tanya Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang mulai mabuk

"sejak kecil" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"apa kamu tidak takut barang itu merusak tubuhmu?" Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong lembut

"aku sudah rusak sejak dulu" Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho karena dia sudah mulai terbang.

Jaejoong memang namja yang sangat bermasalah. Dia sudah menjadi pecandu sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dia adalah anak yang dilahirkan diluar nikah. Eommanya adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat cantik

Banyak pejabat juga para konglomerat pernah digosipkan kencan dengannya. Termasuk tuan Jung appa dari Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi gosip itu menguap dan hilang dengan sendirinya dimakan waktu.

Tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong, gosip miring yang menimpa eommanya berdampak pada perkembangan psykologisnya. Dia merekam semua hinaan dan cacian juga tamparan yang diterima eommanya dari para nyonya yang merasa telah dikhianati suaminya dengan mengencani eommanya. Dia menjadi paranoid jika bertemu yeoja lalu tiba – tiba teriak histeris lalu menangis.

Sejak saat itu Jaejoong menjadi sangat membenci yeoja kecuali eommanya sendiri. Dia mulai memperhatikan namja yang menurutnya bisa memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman.

Yunho mencoba menghisap serbuk itu sedikit demi sedikit karena rasa penasaran meliputi pikirannya. Kedua sisi hidungnya menghisap barang itu lalu dia hisap dalam seperti yang tadi dilakukan Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua sudah terbang dan mulai berhalusinasi. Pertempuran sex liar yang menjadi fantasi Yunho selama ini mereka lakukan saat itu juga bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong dan mulai mengabaikan Heechul. Bersama Jaejoong Yunho mendapatkan pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan. Selain sensasi sex yang lebih dahsyat, juga saat sama – sama menghisap barang haram itu lalu mereka terbang dan kembali berhalusinasi.

Semakin dekat mereka berdua semakin liar. Cara mereka melakukan sex pun semakin aneh dan semakin gila. Mereka pernah membawa serta seorang gigolog untuk trisum bersama mereka. Sebelum mereka bercinta, mereka pasti akan menghisap barang itu terlebih dahulu.

Mereka pernah berfantasi sebagai dokter juga pasiennya, dimana Yunho menjadi dokter dan Jaejoong menjadi pasien. Mereka juga pernah berfantasi menjadi pendeta dengan jemaatnya.

Dan fantasi terakhir adalah seorang perias jenazah dengan mayatnya.

"aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang perias jenazah, apa sensasi yang mereka rasakan saat memakaikan baju hingga mendandani orang yang sudah mati. Apa mereka pernah merasakan takut? Jika tiba – tiba muncul arwah dari mayat yang sedang mereka dandani? Yunho menceritakan khayalannya

"mimpi yang sangat gila" ejek Jaejoong menghisap barang haram itu

"apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika tiba – tiba menemukan mayat yang sangat menarik sehingga membuat libido mereka tinggi? Apa mereka akan memperkosanya?" Yunho semakin melayang jauh

"kenapa tidak kamu coba saja sendiri?" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya

"bagaimana jika kita mencobanya! Aku yang menjadi perias mayat itu dan kamu yang menjadi mayatnya" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong

"aku tidak mau!" Tolak Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho

"wae? Kamu hanya berpura – pura menjadi mayat Joong-ah" Yunho kembali membujuk JaeJoong

"shiro" Jaejoong tetap menolak sambil menendang dada Yunho yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya

Yunho yang sudah fly dan merasa ingin sekali keinginannya dituruti menjadi sangat emosi mendapati Jaejoong menolaknya dengan kasar.

Yunho tonjok pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan keras sehingga darah keluar dari mulutnya tanda ada luka didalam mulutnya. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak menerima perlakukan kasar yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Dia balas memukul kepala Yunho dengan menggunakan vas bunga kristal yang ada disampingnya, dan kepala Yunho terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah

Yunho semakin murka dan kalap dia ambil asbak kristal dan menghantamkannya kekepala belakang Jaejoong berkali – kali hingga Jaejong tersungkur bersimbah darah. Jaejoong tidak lagi mampu melawan yunho. Dia terkapar dan tidak lagi bergerak.

Yunho yang memang masih dibawah pengaruh obat, mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh darah keatas kasur milik Jaejoong. Lalu menjalankan aksinya menyetubuhi seorang mayat seperti halusinasinya.

Puas dengan aksinya menyetubuhi Jaejoong , Yunho berbaring disamping tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai kaku. Dia pejamkan matanya lalu terlelap tidur.

Esok pagi Yunho bangun dan masih mendapati Jaejoong dengan posisi yang sama tengkurap dengan bersimbah darah. Yunho terkejut melihat itu. dia mencoba menggerak – gerakan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah kaku dan mulai panik.

Jaejong memang sudah mati sesaat sebelum Yunho menyetubuhinya malam tadi karena pendarahan diotak akibat hantaman yang dilakukan Yunho.

Yunho berusaha untuk terus membuat Jaejoong bangun

"Joong-ha" Yunho terus memanggil – manggil nama Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang memang sudah mati tentu saja tidak menjawab panggilan Yunho. Saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang kaku dan wajah pucat libido Yunho malah meninggi. Hasrat sexualnya keluar dan merangsang Yunho untuk kembali melakukannya lagi. Dan Yunho pun menyetubuhi mayat Jaejoong untuk kedua kali.

Selesai dengan syahwat bejadnya dan sadar akan bahaya karena jejak yang dia tinggalkan diapartement kekasihnya. Yunho segera membersihkan diri dengan mandi. Mengamankan barang – barang yang mungkin telah disentuhnya, mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong menuju dapur. Yunho berniat untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal lebih jauh lagi. Dia membuka selang gas dan membiarkan gas itu keluar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Dia matikan aliran dari pusatnya yang letaknya berada didekat pintu masuk appartemen. Lalu kembali kedapur untuk melapas lampu diatas meja makan. Membuang lampu tersebut ketempat sampah. Dia bawa tas rasel berisi jejak barang yang telah disentuhnya. Melangkah keluar kamar appartement Jaejoong, membuka pintu kamar itu lalu kembali menyalakan aliran listrik dari pusatnya.

Percikan listrik dari dapur mengenai gas mampu meledakan dapur Jaejoong dan membakar seluru isi appartement itu. Yunho keluar dengan selamat dan tanpa jejak. Sementara Jaejoong terpanggang didalam apparementnya sendiri.

Yunho masih merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang dia rasakan saat menyetubihi lawan yang diam tidak bergerak sama sekali dia seperti seorang penguasa dan tidak ada yang mampu melawannya. Dia menjadi kecanduan melakukan hubungan sexual dengan namja yang tidak bergerak.

Kejahatan Yunho diappartement Jaejoong tidak pernah terungkap karena diselamatkan oleh pernyataan eomma Jaejoong yang menolak jenazah Jaejoong untuk di otopsi.

Setelah lulus Yunho memutuskan untuk kuliah di Jerman dimana kakeknya dulu pernah bertugas di negara itu sebagai duta besar dan memiliki rumah pribadi untuk ditempati Yunho selama belajar disana.

Yunho sengaja mengambil jurusan kedokteran spesialisasi anestesi karena dia ingin mempelajari bagaimana membius orang yang akan menjadi tergetnya. Yunho memang tidak ingin membunuh korbannya dia hanya ingin membiusnya selama yang dia inginkan.

Di Jerman sudah 9 orang namja bule menjadi korbannya dan dia kembali membebaskannya dengan cara membuangnya ketengah hutan atau bukit dalam keadaan pingsan.

Saat lulus dan kembali pulang ke Korea, Yunho sengaja mencari guru privat untuk mengajarinya bagaimana mempelajari ilmu akupunktur. Dengan harta yang berlimpah dimiliki sang appa maka dengan mudah Yunho mendapatkan guru besar ilmu akupunktur terbaik dikota itu sebagai gurunya.

tbc

miane updatenya telat cos author kmrn lagi kurang sehat gara" digangguin abang Siwon tengah malam *plak digampar siwonest

miane buat biasnya Jaema yah! jgn sedih kan itu juga buat alur cerita biar lebih dramatis

jgn lupa reviewnya bagian mana yang kalian suka dichapter ini?

mian kalau ceritanya makin nyeleneh

gumawao n saranghae!


	10. Chapter 10

**Present day**

Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah menentukan waktu pertemuan mereka. Heechul meminta Kyuhyun menemuinya di caffe tempat dia bersama Hankyung biasa berkencan.

Heechul sudah datang lebih dulu bersama Hankyung 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang direncanakan. Kyuhyun datang setelahnya bersama arwah Siwon.

"aku mohon dengan sangat padamu Kyuhyun-ah! Yakinkan hyung untuk tidak pernah lagi menemui Yunho" pinta Siwon pada Kyuhyun saat mereka masuk kedalam caffe

Kyuhun hanya mengangguk tidak menjawab dengan kalimat atau kata – kata karena dia tidak ingin terlihat aneh karena caffe saat itu memang sedang ramai pengunjung.

"hyung! Miane saya datang terlambat" Kyuhyun menyapa Heechul yang sedang asyik berbincang bersama Hankyung

"gwencana! Kami datang terlalu cepat" jawab Heechul mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk

Mereka memesan minuman ringan pada waitress dan melanjutkan untuk berbincang.

"hyung! Sebelumnya miane kalau saya lancang, saya ingin bertanya satu hal tentang dokter Yunho. Seperti apa sosok dokter Yunho dimata hyung?" Kyuhyun mulai pada inti masalah yang ingin dia bahas

Heechul tidak segera menjawab karena ada Hankyung disana. Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan sedikit senyum

"gwencana jawablah pertanyaan Kyuhyun-ssi!" Hankyung sepertinya tahu isi hati Heechul

"hyung tidak seperti namja lainnya Kyuhyun-ssi! Hyung adalah seorang gay. Yunho adalah seseorang dimasa lalu hyung. Dia orang yang sangat ambisius dan tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Secara personal dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan memiliki tenggang rasa yang sangat tinggi" Heechul kembali menatap Hankyung yang juga sedang menatapnya

Siwon syock berat mendengar jawaban Heechul. Siwon menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat kecewa karena telah dikhianati hyung yang sangat dicintainya

"hyung tega sekali telah mengkhianati aku" keluh Siwon yang hanya bisa didengar Kyuhyun

"apakah Siwon tahu tentang itu?" Kyuhyun seolah menyambungkan dengan keluhan Siwon

"tentu saja tidak! Kami sangat dekat dan saling bergantung satu sama lain. Hyung menutupi hubungan itu dari semua orang terutama dari Siwon" jawab Heechul meneguk lemon squashnya

"sepertinya Siwon akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahui masalah ini hyung" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap Siwon

"sebenarnya apa tujuan kamu membahas masalah Yunho? Apa ada yang sangat penting?" Heechul mulai membaca keanehan tentang masalah yang mereka bahas

"mungkin apa yang akan saya katakan selanjutnya akan membuat hyung terkejut dan tidak percaya" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dan Hankyung dengan ekpresi ragu

"maksudmu?" Hankyung tiba – tiba menyela

"sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang bisa melihat arwah" Kyu tampak ragu memandang Heechul juga Hankyung karena pasti akan mereka akan mentertawainya

"maksudmu kamu indigo?" Heechul mengangkat alisnya

"seperti itulah hyung" jawab Kyu menunduk

"kamu bisa melihat arwah? Apa kamu bisa melihat Siwon?" Heechul tampak sangat tidak yakin dan ekpresinya seperti meledek

"aku tahu hyung pasti akan meragukan aku" Kyu putus asa

"bukan begitu hanya saja semuanya tampak aneh buatku" Heechul merasa tidak enak pada Kyu

"katakan padanya kalau baju yang dia pakai sekarang adalah baju yang waktu itu kita beli sama – sama saat liburan ke Bali" Siwon membantu Kyu meyakinkan Heechul

"saat ini Siwon sedang duduk tepat disampingku, barusan dia bilang baju yang hyung pakai sekarang adalah baju yang dulu kalian beli saat liburan di Bali" Kyu berkata penuh harap

"mwo?" Heechul tampak sangat terkejut

"nee! Siwon ada disini sekarang bersama kita" jawab Kyu menatap Siwon

"selama ini arwah Siwon selalu selalu mengikuti saya kemanapun, sama seperti hari ini Siwon ada disini bersama kita. Dia sangat merindukan keluarganya juga sahabat karibnya" Kyu menatap Siwon tersenyum

"apa – apaan ini?" Hankyung merasa dibodohi oleh Kyu

"apa kamu sedang mempermainkan perasaan Heechul hyung?" Hankyung sangat mencurigai Kyuhyun

"katakan padanya dia masih hutang sepuluh ribu won padaku saat taruhan piala dunia tahun lalu juga tidak pernah mengembalikan semua barang yang dia pinjam dariku" Siwon segera membantu Kyu

"hmm Siwon bilang hyung masih berhutang 10.000 won padanya karena taruhan piala dunia tahun lalu juga barang yang tidak pernah dikembalikan" Kyu menatap Hankyung ragu.

Hankyung tampak lemas dan berkaca – kaca setelah mendengar perkataan Kyu

"jadi sudah dipastikan kalau uri Siwon sudah meninggal?" air mata Heechul mengalir menetes

"ani, Siwon koma dia disekap oleh Yunho dokter genius yang sangat terhormat itu" Kyu menceritakan semua yang sudah disaksikannya.

"mwo? Yunho-ssi? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Siwon dongsaengku? Dia telah menyodominya?" Heechul tidak mampu menahan emosinya

"nee hyung! Dan tubuhnya masik belum bisa ditemukan karena Yunho masih menyembunyikannya

"kita harus segera melaporkan pada pihak kepolisian" Hankyung tampak sangat geram

"Siwon dan saya ragu untuk melaporkan dokter itu kepolisi karena kami tidak punya bukti nyata sama sekali" keluh Kyu pada hankyung

"tentu saja! Tidak mudah meyakinkan pihak kepolisian untuk percaya pada kesaksian Kyuhyun" Heechul kembali bersuara

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hankyung lebih terlihat cemas

"aku akan kembali menemuinya dan berpura – pura untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya seperti dulu" Heechul memejamkan matanya

"andwe! Itu akan sangat membahayakan nyawa hyung!" teriak Siwon

"aku tidak akan mengijinkannya hyung" cegah hankyung

"tidak ada cara lain! Ini adalah satu – satunya cara untuk bisa masuk kedalam rumah pribadinya! Aku adalah seseorang dimasa lalunya dan mungkin akan lebih mudah buatku untuk menarik hatinya" Heechul menghela nafas dalam

"andwee! Kamu harus mencegahnya Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung bisa mati sama seperti Changmin!" Siwon tiba – tiba mengatakan tentang kematian Changmin pada Kyuhyun tanpa dia sadari

"mwo? Apa yang hyung katakan barusan?" Kyuhyun syock dengan ucapan Siwon membuat Heechul dan Hankyung bertanya – tanya karena mereka memnag tidak mempu mendengar apa yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa Siwon mengatakan sesuatu?" Hankyung mencoba mencari tahu

"hyung Katakan padaku! Apa Changmin juga menjadi korbannya?" air mata Kyuhyun menetes membasahi kedua pipinya

"miane Kyuhyun-ah! Malam itu saat hyung mencoba mencari tahu tentang keberadaan tubuh hyung!..." Siwon menceritakan semua yang dia saksikan dari awal Changmin mati sampai dikubur di villa pribadi

"andweeeee!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris membuat pengunjung cafe memperhatikannya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Gwencana? Katakan apa yang terjadi" Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"bajingan itu sudah membunuh kekasih ku! Dan menguburkannya divilla diatas bukit! Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya! Aku akan membunuhnya" Kyuhyun menatap tengan tatapan kosong saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"vila diatas bukit?" Heechul mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu

"aku tahu villa itu! kami dulu pernah mengunjunginya" Heechul kembali teringan masa lalu yang indah yang dia rasakan bersama Yunho

"Kyuhyun-ssi kita harus membuat rencana yang sangat matang untuk bisa mengungkap kejahatan yang sudah Yunho lakukan terhadap Siwon juga kekasihmu" Hankyung mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang hampir kalap

"Kyuhyun-ah! Walaupun aku adalah arwah tapi aku adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi kamu! Aku tidak ingin kamu terluka sedikitpun karena dokter itu memang sangat gila dan berdarah dingin. Biarlah aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu dan kembali mengikuti kemanapun dia melangkah. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan tubuhku" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih  
Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hankyung juga Siwon sama – sama memendam rasa dendam pada Yunho. Mereka pulang membawa beban hati juga pikiran yang sangat berat. Sulit untuk mampu menjerat dan membuktikan kejahatan yang sudah Yunho lakukan hanya berbekal bukti mistis.  
Tapi satu hal yang sama yang ada dalam fikiran Kyuhyun juga Heechul yaitu membalas dendam atas luka yang sudah Yunho lakukan pada orang – orang yang dikasihinya.

**Kyuhyun's pain**

Kyuhyun mengunci diri didalam kamarnya dan menangisi kematian Changmin yang tragis karena kegilaan seorang dokter terhormat. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Siwon yang terus berusaha menghiburnya.  
Kyuhyun menyalahkan Siwon atas kematian Changmin karena Siwon tidak mencegahnya dan hanya menyaksikan kematiannya. Kyuhyun bahkan menduga Siwon memang membiarkannya karena ingin mendapatkan keuntungan atas kematian Changmin agar bisa mendapatkan dirinya secara utuh.  
"Minnie-ah! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kamu merasa sakit saat ajal menjemputmu? Apa kamu beristirahat dengan tenang disana? Apa kamu merindukanku juga?" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri dengan air mata terus berlinang membasahi pipinya  
"miane Kyuhyun-ah aku tidak bisa menghentikannya" Siwon tampak sangat mencemaskan kekasihnya  
"jadi ini maksudmu pamit padaku saat itu? kamu pergi lebih dulu dan menjegahku untuk ikut denganmu karena aku masih ada urusan?" Kyuhyun terus mengacuhkan Siwon  
"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon terus berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun  
"baiklah! Aku akan membereskan urusanku didunia ini yaitu membalaskan dendammu! Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh dokter gila itu dengan tanganku sendiri" Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mencari buku dirak buku  
"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun  
Kyuhyun terus mencari buku yang dia maksud dengan memberantakan semua buku yang tadinya tersusun rapi  
"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang sedang kamu cari?" Siwon semakin bingung dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan  
Akhirnya buku yang Kyuhyun cari dia temukan juga. Judul buku itu adalah Anatomi Tubuh Manusia.  
"baiklah aku akan meninggalkanmu malam ini Kyuhyun-ah. aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berduka. Aku harap kamu tidak bertindak gegabah untuk menghadapi Yunho" Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun

**Siwon and Yunho's moment**

Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berduka atas kematian Changmin. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Yunho yang mungkin sudah ada didalam rumahnya.  
Siwon sangat beruntung karena Yunho memang baru saja datang dari tugasnya menjadi dokter Anestesi terbaik dirumah sakit elit itu.  
Yunho berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu vanila kesukaannya. Dia teguk sedikit demi sedikit susu vanila itu lalu menghabiskannya.  
Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sudah dia rubah dekorasinya. Tidak ada lagi ranjang pengantin seperti yang terakhir Siwon lihat disana. Yunho melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menggantinyaa dengan baju mandi. Dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu menyalakan kran air dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan.  
Melangkah menuju LD player dan memutar musik klasik dari Bethoven. Yunho mulai melakukan gerakan waltz dance secara tunggal sambil menunggu bath tube dipenuhi air.  
Baju mandi dia buka lalu masuk kedalam bath tube itu. duduk dengan posisi menyandar lalu memjamkan mata sambil menikmati musik klasik yang lembut itu. merasa sudah cukup, Yunho segera membilas tubuhnya yang penuh dengan busa mengunakan keringkan badannya dengan baju mandi yang tadi.  
Yunho melangkah menuju lukisan Monet bergambar kincir angin ditengah kebun bunga dan menurunkannya dia memutar tombol besar yang ada belakang lukisan itu. lalu lemari buku bergeser secara otomatis membuka jalan masuk sebuah ruang rahasia.  
Yunho masuk keruang rahasia tersebut diikuti Siwon melangkah disampingnya. Ruangan rahasia itu begitu wangi dan sangat sejuk dimana temteratur udaranya diatur sebaik mungkin. Terdapat penyejuk udara disana, bunga mawar merah didalam vas besar sekilas ruang rahasia itu jauh lebih nyaman dibanding kamar Yunho.  
Siwon syock ketika masuk lebih dalam menuju ruang rahasia itu karena dia mendapati tubuhnya berbaring memakai pajamas ditutupi selimut tebal berbahan wool kualitas super diatas ranjang besi model Venessia.  
Tubuh Siwon terlihat sangat segar seperti bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap tanpa beban. Selang infus menggantung dimana jarumnya menempel dipembuluh darah pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada selang oksigen yang menempel dihidungnya seperti yang Siwon lihat pada Changmin.  
"selamat malam yang mulia!" sapa Yunho pada tubuh Siwon yang terlelap  
Yunho mengecup lembut bibir Siwon dengan penuh perasaan, lalu mengecup keningnya. Yunho duduk disamping Siwon dan membelai wajah Siwon yang tampan.  
"miane! Aku sempat tergoda namja lain dan mengabaikanmu disini! Tapi bagaimanapun kamu adalah yang paling mulia dalam hatiku selamanya" Yunho merapihkan rambut Siwon yang memang sudah rapi  
"aku berjanji aku tidak akan mencari namja lainnya dan hanya akan mencintaimu seorang yang mulia!" Yunho mengecek denyut nadi Siwon  
"yang mulia! Kenapa kamu harus terlahir sebagai seorang Choi Siwon? Kenapa kamu harus menjadi dongsaeng Heechul? Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya karena menduakannya. Dan kini aku kembali menyakitinya karena telah memisahkan kamu darinya" Yunho mulai menciumi bibir Siwon dan menjilatinya  
"seharusnya aku sudah membebaskanmu saat aku tahu kamu adalah dongsaeng dari Heechul. Itu sebabnya aku terus mencari korban untuk dapat menggantikan posisimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Yunho kembali melumat bibir Siwon dengan penuh gairah  
Siwon tampak sangat jijik dengan perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya. Dia berusaha masuk kedalam tubuhnya sendiri untuk berontak sebelum Yunho kembali menyodominya  
Namun tubuhnya kembali terpental seolah tubuhnya tidak menerima lagi ruhnya untuk dapat masuk. Siwon merasakan sakit di atas kepalanya seperti ada yang menusuknya.  
Siwon lalu memperhatikan kepala atasnya dan menemukan satu jarum yang biasa digunakan untuk pengobatan akupunktur menempel tepat ditengah kepala bagian atasnya.  
Sepertinya jarum itulah penyebabnya kenapa arwah Siwon tidak bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.  
Yunho membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh perut hingga kaki Siwon. Dia mulai memijit kedua kaki Siwon bergantian kiri dan kanan. Setelah cukup dia lalu menurunkan celana pajamas yang dipakai Siwon berikut underwearnya.  
Yunho melakukan oral pada member Siwon yang tertidur. Memainkan bola – bolanya. Diluar dugaan member Siwon terbangun, tegang mengalami ereksi seperti biasa. Siwon sepertinya dapat merasakan sentuhan itu.  
Perlahan Yunho memiringkan tubuh Siwon kesebelah kiri hati – hati sekali karena selang infus menempel ditangan kanan Siwon. Yunho membuka baju mandinya dan mulai melakukan penetrasi hingga membernya tegang.  
"aaaahhhh ohhh" Yunho mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya  
Member Yunho sudah tegang. Dia lalu naik keatas ranjang besi itu berbaring dibelakang Siwon. Dia mulai menekan anus Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan memutar setelah sebelumnya dia basahi dengan gel pelumas. Memasukan jari itu perlahan dan kembali mengeluarkannya.  
Memasukan kembali jari itu ditambah jari tengah dengan gerakan serupa. Lalu tiga jari hingga empat jari masuk kedalamnya. Yunho membuka laci nakas yang ada disamping ranjang itu mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kondom.  
Yunho segera memakai kondom itu dengan menambahkan sedikit jel pelumas diatasnya lalu memasukan membernya kedalam anus Siwon yang sudah dia buat relax sebelumnya.  
Yunho menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dengan posisi menyamping dimana Siwon membelakanginya. Tangannya menahan tubuh siwon yang memang tidak mampu bergerak dan menahan tubuhnya sendiri.  
"ahhh Siwon-ah kamu memang mengagumkan!" Yunho menggigit tengkuk Siwon lembut  
Gerakan semakin cepat membuat ranjang besi itu ikut bergerak seperti ada gempa mini.  
"aaaahhhhh Tuhan!" Yunho memeluk tubuh Siwon lebih erat karena nikmat yang dia rasakan semakin dahsyat  
Siwon menangis melihat tubuhnya diperlakukan seperti itu dan dia tidan bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya.  
Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan ranjang itu bergoyang semakin cepat juga  
"hmmmmm ahhhhhh Siwon-ssi" Yunho menjilati kuping Siwon  
"croot" Yunho orgasme lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon lebih erat lalu berbisik ditelinga Siwon  
"saranghae yang mulia" Yunho mengeluarkan membernya yang terbungkus kondom dimana sperma sudah memenuhinya.  
Yunho segera melepaskan kondom yang sudah kotor itu lalu berjalan melangkah menuju wastafel dimana ada tempat sampah dibawahnya. Dia buang kondom itu lalu mencuci membernya dari kran air di wastafel itu. dirasa sudah bersih dia cuci tangannya hingga bersih.  
Yunho kembali menghampiri Siwon yang masih berbaring menyamping. Dia lalu mengambil tissue basah anti septik untuk membersihkan anus Siwon yang sudah dikotori gel pelumas.  
Memakaikan kembali underwear lalu celana pajamasnya. Kembali membaringkan Siwon pada posisi terlentang lalu menyelimutinya karena tidak ingin Siwon merasa kedinginan.  
Yunho berbaring disamping Siwon dengan posisi miring menghapad kearah Siwon lalu memeluknya.  
"selamat tidur yang mulia! Kita akan mendapatkan mimpi yang indah malam ini" Yunho mengecup kening Siwon lalu tidur bersamanya dalam ranjang yang sama.

tbc

soal ereksi yang dirasakan orang koma itu hanya khayalan author untuk keperluar alur cerita. betul atau tidaknya author tidak tahu :p *kabuuuur

gmn nc Yunho Siwonnya suka?

jgn lupa reviewnya yah!

next chapt pasti akan banyak yang lebih mengejutkan

gumawao udh setia baca keep reading yah!


	11. Chapter 11

Siwon semakin terpuruk melihat secara langsung bagaimana tubuhnya disodomi oleh Yunho. Amarah juga kebencian meliputi hatinya.

"kenapa kamu lakukan hal yang begitu menjijikan padaku? Apa salahku?" teriak Siwon pada Yunho yang sudah tidur lelap

"kenapa kamu tidak membunuhku saja? Aku akan lebih memilih mati dari pada menjadi pemuas nafsu gilamu" Siwon mencoba memukul Yunho namun tidak bisa

Siwon berlalu dengan langkah yang berat meninggalkan ruang rahasia yang menjadi saksi adegan asusila yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

Tempat yang paling ingin Siwon sambangi disaat seperti itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. Karena mendatangi Kyuhyun bukanlah keputusan yang tepat mengingat Kyuhyun masih berduka atas kematian Changmin.

Kamarnya kosong dan dia tidak mendapati Heechul disana. Siwon kembali menumpahkan kesedihannya karena adegan tadi. dia menangis histeris meratapi nasibnya.

Diluar dugaan Heechul mendengar suara tangisan yang keluar dari dalam kamar Siwon. Heechul segera masuk kedalam kamar Siwon untuk memastikan kebenaran suara tangis yang baru saja didengarnya.

Heechul menyalakan lampu kamar Siwon dan memandangi seluruh isi kamar dongsaeng kesayangannya itu lalu suara tangisan itu berhenti. Siwon menatap Heechul dan melangkah mencoba untuk memanggilnya

"hyung!" Siwon memanggil Heechul

"Siwon-ah!" Heechul mencari dimana suara itu berasal

"hyung! Apa kamu bisa mendengar suaraku?" Siwon kembali mencoba memanggil Heechul

"Siwon-ah! Kamu ada dimana?" Heechul menangis karena dia tidak juga menemukan dongsaengnya

"aku disini hyung! Dihadapanmu" Siwon mencoba membelai wajah Heechul namun Heechul tidak bisa disentuh

"Siwon-ah! Pulanglah! Hyung sangat merindukanmu" Heechul memejamkan matanya mencoba membayangkan kehadiran Siwon yang ada dihadapannya

"aku masih hidup hyung! Dia menyekapku didalam kamarnya..." Siwon tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Heechul tidak lagi dapat mendengar suaranya

"Siwon-ah! Aku merindukanmu" Heechul menangis histeris

Tangisan Heechul membangunkan eomma juga appa yang sudah tidur dikamar sebelah. Eomma dan appa segera menghampiri Heechul

"Heechul-ah gwencanayeo?" eomma menghampiri Heechul yang sedang jongkok sambil menangis

"tadi aku dapat mendengar suara tangisannya eomma! Siwon tadi ada disini menangis dan memanggil namaku" tangisan Heechul penuh duka

"Heechul-ah! Sudahlah appa mohon bebaskan dongsaengmu biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang" appa mencoba memeluk Heechul juga eomma

"shiro! Siwon masih hidup appa! Dia masih hidup dan aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang bagaimanapun caranya" air mata Heechul terus menetes

Siwon sangat terluka melihat duka yang dirasakan keluarganya. Dia semakin dendam pada Yunho yang telah melukainya juga seluruh keluarganya

"eomma! Appa! Hyung! Miane aku telah membuat kaliah bersedih" tangisan Siwon pecah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"appa! Eomma! Aku akan membawa Siwon pulang walaupun harus aku tukar dengan nyawaku sendiri! Percayalah kalian akan kembali mendapatkan Siwon" Heechul mulai menceracau

"Heechul-ah! Apa maksudmu?" eomma bingung dengan sikap Heechul

"uri Siwonnie masih hidup! Dia disekap oleh seseorang yang sangat gila, dan aku sangat mengenal orang itu. biarkan aku membereskannya appa eomma" jawab Heechul

"dia siapa? Siapa orang yang sudah tega menyekap Siwon?" tanya eomma semakin bingung

"anak pengusaha Jung! Dialah pelakunya" jawab Heechul dengan tatapan kosong

"mwo? Mana mungkin dia pelakunya?" appa sangat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Heechul

"buat semua orang di Seoul memang tidak mungkin seorang dokter pintar berasal dari keluarga kaya dan sangat terhormat mampu melakukan hal gila seperti itu. tapi aku Heechul akan membuktikannya" ujar Heechul datar

Malam itu Siwon menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Heechul hyungnya begitu menyayanginya. Kesedihannya sedikit terobati karena keluarganya begitu merindukannya dan sangat berharap dia pulang untuk kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.

Tapi kekhawatiran Siwon semakin bertambah karena Heechul tampak sangat bertekad untuk membawanya kembali pulang tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya.

**Siwon and Kyuhyun's moment**

Pagi menyapa. Siwon sudah berada dikamar Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan. Kyuhyun masih terlelap tidur membawa duka karena kematian Changmin.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat berduka

"Kyuhyun-ah! Miane kamu harus berduka seperti ini" Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun

Mata Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka lalu menatap Siwon yang ada dihadapannya

"hyung! Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi! Sudah cukup bagiku kehilangan Changmin dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga hyung" Kyuhyun ternyata sudah menyadari kekeliruannya menyalahkan Siwon atas kematian Changmin

"Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengecup keningnya. Siwon selalu berhasil menyentuh Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah menemukan tabuhku Kyu! Dia menyimpannya diruang rahasia yang ada disebelah kamar pribadinya" Siwon menceritakan kabar baik pada kekasihnya

"jinja?" Kyuhyun tampak sangat senang

"ya Kyu! Hyung masih hidup dan orang gila itu merawat tubuh hyung dengan baik tapi sangat menjijikan. Semalam hyung harus menyaksikan dia menyodomi hyung tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa. Hyung sudah berusaha masuk kedalam tubuh hyung tapi terpental sepertinya karena jarum yang dia tusukan dikepala atas hyung" Siwon ceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun

"jika begitu kita harus masuk kedalam rumah itu! jangan biarkan dia terlalu lama menikmati tubuhmu hyung! Aku tidak rela" Kyuhyun merajuk manja

"nee! Itulah yang sedang hyung pikirkan Kyu! Heechul hyung sudah bertekad untuk mendekati Yunho demi membawa hyung kembali. Entahlah apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Siwon menutup wajahnya

"jika begitu biarkan aku membantunya hyung! Dia tidak boleh bekerja sendirian! Itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon antusias

"baiklah tolong temui dia sebelum dia bertindak terlalu jauh" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas

"nee! Arraseo" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon

**the big plan**

Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Heechul untuk bertemu membahas rencana besar untuk menjerat Yunho. Heechul memutuskan untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dirumahnya diantar Hankyung menuju vila.

Mereka sudah berada di villa. Heechul masih menampakan wajah emosi menyimpan amarah yang sangat dalam pada Yunho. Hankyung lebih terlihat mengkhawatirkan Heechul. Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menutupi dukanya dari kematian Changmin karena dia sudah memiliki Siwon disampingnya.

"katakan apa rencana yang kamu punya?" Heechul segera membuka percakapan seolah tidak ingin membuang waktu

"sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahukan kalau Siwon hyung sudah menemukan dimana tubuhnya disembunyikan" Kyuhyun memberikan berita baik pada Heechul juga Hankyung

"jinja?" Hankyung tampak sangat terkejut

"Siwon hyung bilang orang gila itu menyekapnya disebuah ruang rahasia disamping kamar pribadinya" Kyuhyun kembali bercerita

"apa dia baik – baik saja?" tanya Heechul cemas

"Siwon hyung bilang orang gila itu merawat tubuhnya dengan sangat baik namun Siwon hyung juga bilang kalau dia telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Yunho menyodominya dan entah unuk keberapa kalinya" mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"brengsek!" wajah Heechul memerah

"Siwon hyung bilang untuk masuk kedalam ruang rahasia itu kita harus menekan tombol yang ada dibelakang lukisan Monet kincir angin" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara

"baiklah! Kita susun rencanya hyung akan berpura – pura ingin melukisnya sebagai objek lukisan hyung dan akan berusaha untuk membujuknya agar dia mau dilukis didalam rumah pribadinya"Heechul mengatakan rencananya

"setelah itu apa?" Hankyung tidak bisa melepaskan kecemasannya pada Heechul

"aku akan membuat dia pingsan atau apapun untuk membuatnya tidak sadar. Setelah itu aku akan membiarkan kalian masuk untuk membantu membereskan orang gila itu" Heechul berusaha meyakinkan Hankyung

"apakah hyung sudah punya rencana bagaimana membuatnya pingsan?" Kyuhyun berfikir lebih jauh

"entahlah" Heechul tempak kebingungan

"cara yang paling mudah adalah melukai lengan atasnya. Hanya dengan satu goresan makan dalam waktu 10 menit dia akan tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri. Diarea itu terdapat urat darah dia akan mengalami pendarahan dan tidak akan membuatnya mati" Kyuhyun meletakkan dimana letak luka yang harus Heechul lakukan pada Yunho

"hanya menggunakan cutter apa sudah cukup?" tanya Heechul

"Apapun itu asal bisa membuat luka robek bisa digunakan hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

"baiklah! Itu tampak sangat mudah dilakukan. Lalu apa selanjutnya?" Heechul mulai mengandalkan ke-genius-an seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"jika Yunho sudah tersungkur, hyung harus segera membukakan pintu untuk kami. Kami akan mengikat Yunho untuk berjaga - jaga jika dia sadar. Sebelumnya aku akan menghubungi pihak kepolisian untuk melaporkan penemuan tubuh Siwon hyung dirumah pribadinya. Setelah mendapatkan bukti yang kuat di TKP sisanya dan melaporkan tentang korban lainnya yang sudah dia kubur di vilanya, kita serahkan pada pihak berwajib yang penting buat kita adalah menyelamatkan Siwon hyung dari penyekapan yang dilakukannya" Kyuhyun menceritakan semua rencana briliantnya

"baiklah aku rasa itu rencana yang sangat cemerlang" puji Hankyung mulai tenang

Mereka bertiga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menjalankan rencana besar itu demi menyelamatkan Siwon dari penyekapan Yunho. Mereka tidak memikirkan resiko terburuk jika rencana yang mereka rancang gagal dan mengalami hambatan. Yang menjadi fokus mereka hanya satu membawa Siwon keluar dengan selamat dari rumah itu.

tbc

makin penasaran kan kira - kira mereka berhasil gak yah menjerat Yunho?

tunggu chapter berikutnya yah!

jgn lupa reviewnya!

next chapter perhaps is the final

keep reading yah!


	12. Chapter 12

Heechul and Yunho moment

Esok harinya Heechul menjalankan rencananya untuk menemui Yunho yang sedang bertugas dirumah sakit. Heechul tidak bisa menemui Yunho karena kebetulan siang itu ada pasien yang akan menjalankan operasi dimana Yunho merupakan dokter anestesinya.

Heechul memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho diruang tunggu didepan ruangan Yunho. Siwon dengan setia menemani Heechul hyungnya meskipun Heechul tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"hyung! Gumawao" Siwon memandangi wajah Heechul yang terlihat sedikit cemas

Heechul mencoba menenangkan kegelisahannya dengan menelpon Hankyung. Hanya dengan mendengar suara dan dorongan dari kekasihnya itu, semangat Heechul sedikit bertambah.

Lama Heechul menunggu akhirnya Yunho datang juga dan segera menghampirinya karena asisten sudah memberitahukan perihal Heechul yang sudah menunggunya

"Heechul-ssi! Kejutan sekali kamu tiba – tiba datang menemuiku dan mau menungguku" Yunho menyapa Heechul dengan ekpresi riang

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu Yunho-ssi!" Heechul berdiri menyambut Yunho

"baiklah! Kita bicara diruangangku saja" ajak Yunho mempersilahkan Heechul untuk lebih dulu melangkah

Siwon tentu saja terus mengikuti langkah hyungnya karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya dimana orang gila yang sudah menyekap dan menyodominya sedang berhadapan dengan hyungnya.

Mereka sudah berada didalam ruang kerja Yunho yang sangat nyaman. Yunho meminta asistennya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Heechul dan Yunho duduk disofa khusus untuk para tamu yang datang menemui Yunho.

"katakan apa ingin kamu bicarakan?" Yunho menyuguhkan secangkit esspreso untuk Heechul

"minggu depan aku harus kembali ke Paris meneruskan study-ku yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan karena kejadian tragis yang menimpa dongsaengku" Heechul berusaha mengontrol emosi saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"mwo? Apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaengmu?" tanya Yunho berpura – pura

"dia hilang mungkin seseorang telah menculiknya dan membunuhnya. Tapi sampai saat ini kami tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya" jawab Heechul yang semakin berjuang keras mengontrol emosinya

"kenapa bisa ada orang yang tega menculik dongsaengmu? Apa dongsaengmu punya musuh?" ekspresi Yunho semakin membuat Heechul jijik

"tidak mungkin! Siwon orang yang sangat baik jadi tidak mungkin dia punya musuh" jawab Heechul ketus

"mianata! Karena rasanya aneh sekali ada orang yang tega menculik namja dewasa seperti itu" Yunho meneguk esspresonya

"tujuanku kemari sebenarnya bukan untuk membahas nasib buruk yang menimpa dongsaengku. Tapi aku ingin meminta satu hal dari kamu Yunho-ssi" Heechul memelankan suaranya karena dia ingin sekali teriak melepaskan emosinya terhadap Yunho

"baiklan apa itu" Yunho menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mautnya

"jadilah objek lukisanku! Aku ingin sekali melukismu sebelum aku kembali ke Paris. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali ke Seoul" Heechul mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes

"Heechul-ssi gwencana? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Yunho heran dengan ekpresi Heechul yang matanya berkaca – kaca

"gwencana! Aku hanya sangat merindukan dongsaengku! Mianata" Heechul menyeka air matanya yang terlanjur menetes

"aku ikut sedih atas kehilanganmu Heechul-ssi" Yunho mencoba menyentuh tangan Heechul namun tidak berhasil karena Heechul segera menghindarinya

"hyung-ah! Aku juga sangat merindukanmu! Tunggulah aku" Siwon terharu melihat duka yang dirasakan Heechul untuknya

"baiklah! Aku bersedia menjadi model lukisanmu! Aku akan sangat tersangjung" Yunho menyenggupi permohonan Heechul

"jinja! Kapan aku bisa melukismu?" Heechul bereaksi senang

"saat aku lepas tugas besok lusa!" jawab Yunho tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada Heechul

"baiklah! Dimana?" tanya Heechul

"di villa atau dimana?" Yunho memberikan opsi

"dirumahmu!" Heechul memilih

"nee! Aku akan memberikan alamat rumahku. Datanglah aku akan menyambutmu juga menjamu kamu dengan istimewa" Yunho menuliskan alamat rumah pribadinya karena tidak dicantumkan diatas kartu namanya

"gumapta!" Heechul memandangi kertas yang diberikan Heechul

Heechul segera pulang meninggalkan penjahat gila yang sudah mencelakai dongsaengnya dengan langkah ringan karena dia akan segera masuk kedalam rumah dimana Siwon disekap.

Heechul segera menghubungi Kyuhyun juga Hankyung untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia berhasil menjebak Yunho dan dia bisa masuk kedalam rumah priibadinya.

**The Big Day**

Heechul, Kyuhyun juga hankyung sudah berkumpul didepan rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah siap untuk menjalankan misi penyelamatan Siwon dari penyekapan yang dilakukan yunho padanya.

Siwon ada bersama mereka dimana hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melihatnya

"gumawao pada kalian semua! Semoga rencana yang kalian buat berhasil dan aku bisa pulang dengan selamat" ucap Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebagai perantara untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Heechul dan Hankyung

"Siwon hyung mengucapkan terima kasih pada kita semua! Dia sangat berharap kita bisa menjalankan rencana ini dengan berhasil dan bisa membawanya pulang dengan selamat" Kyuhyun memandangi Siwon saat menyampaikan kalimat itu

"katakan padanya! Kami akan berjuang keras untuk bisa membawanya pulang dengan selamat" ujar Hankyung semangat

Heechul tidak sanggup berkata apa – apa karena dia terlalu haru dengan suasana itu.

"baiklah begini rencananya! Saya dan Hankyung hyung akan sembunyi dijok belakang jika perlu kami bisa sembunyi didalam bagasi. Usahakan hyung turun segera sebelum Yunho mendekati mobil hyung!. Usahakan juga mobil hyung bisa masuk kedalam garasinya dengan begitu akan memudahkan kami untuk dapat masuk kedalam rumahnya" Kyuhyun mengatur strategi

"lalu setelah itu?" tanya Hankyung

"setelah Heechul hyung masuk! Kita tunggu didalam mobil dan serahkan pada Heechul hyung bagaimana membuat Yunho pingsan. Setelah dia pingsan Heechul hyung segera turun menemui kami dan kami akan masuk kedalam lalu mengikat Yunho dan segera menghubungi pihak berwajib. Setelah itu baru kita masuk kedalam ruang rahasia dan menyelamatkan Siwon hyung" Kyuhyun tampak sangat antusias mengatakan semua rencananya

"baiklah kita pergi sekarang!" Hankyung semakin bersemangat

"dengar! Jika sesuatu terjadi diluar rencana yang kita susun! Ingatlah fokus kita adalah menyelamatkan Siwon dan membawanya pulang. Siapapun yang selamat! Segera bawa Siwon pulang" Heechul tiba – tiba mengatakan kalimat yang bisa mematahkan semangat mereka

"kita akan berhasil hyung! Asal hyung ingat untuk melukai lengan atasnya. Itulah cara yang paling cepat untuk membuat seorang Yunho yang gagah tersungkur" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan semangat Heechul

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi memakai mobil Heechul. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung sudah sembunyi dibelakang mobil serapih mungkin dimana Yunho tidak akan mencurigainya.

Rumah mewah Yunho sudah didepan mata. Heechul segera mengabari Yunho bahwa dia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

Tidak lama Yunho keluar dan membukakan pintu garasi untuknya. Heechul segera memasukan mobilnya kedalam garasi dimana empat mobil mewah terparkir didalamnya.

Heechul menarik nafas dalam sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. "Selamatkan kami ya Tuhan" Heechul berdoa

"aku akan menemanimu didalam sana hyung! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian menghadapi penjahat gila itu" Siwon menyemangati Heechul dan tentunya Heechul tidak mendengar

Heechul segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah menunggunya.

"garasimu sangat mewah!" Heechul mencoba menutupi kegugupannya

"kamu belum melihat apa yang ada diatas" Yunho mencoba bercanda dengan sedikit memamerkan kekayaannya

"tentu saja! Dokter sukses anak pengusaha kaya. Apa yang tidak bisa kamu dapatkan didunia ini Yunho-ssi" sindir Heechul

"naiklah kita bicara diatas" Yunho mengajak Heechul naik diikuti Siwon melangkah dibelakang mereka

Mereka sudah merada diruang tamu yang mewah. Yunho menuntun tangan Heechul untuk terus masuk kedalam menuju ruang keluarga yang designnya jauh lebih mewah dari ruang tamu. Kolam renang bisa dilihat dari ruangan itu.

"dimana kamarmu?" Heechul tampak sangat penasaran karena dia ingin segera menemukan adiknya

"kamar?" Yunho tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Heechul

"ahh miane! Aku jadi teringat masa lalu kita" Heechul dengan sangat briliant mengalihkan kesalahannya

"apa kamu masih ada hasrat untuk melakukannya denganku lagi" Yunho mendekati Heechul

"aa ani!" Heechul kikuk

"one night stand?" Yunho terus mencoba membujuk Heechul

"tujuanku kemari adalah ingin melukismu Yunho-ssi" Heechul lebih gugup dari sebelumnya

"baiklah aku ingat! Tapi setidaknya kamu ada sedikit hadiah untukku bukan?" Yunho memang soerang penjahat sexual

"aku bersedia bercinta denganmu setelah melukismu" Heechul berkata dengan tatapan kosong

"hyung! Miane" Siwon semakin geram memandang Yunho

"Dimana kamu berencana melukisku?" tanya Yunho melangkah menuju pantry membuatkan Heechul minuman

"dikamarmu" jawab Heechul datar

"wae?" Yunho berhenti menuangkan minuman

"aku ingin melukismu diatas ranjangmu! TELANJANG" Heechul menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda

"hyung! Wae? Kenapa kamu bertindak terlalu jauh?" Siwon semakin mengkhawatirkan Heechul

"baiklah! Kita kekamar dan lukislah aku seindah yang kamu bisa! Setelahnya kita lakukan hal yang indah" Yunho memberikan minuman yang dia buatkan untuk Heechul

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk kedalam kamar. Heechul meneguk minumannya seteguk demi seteguk. Dan mulai mengeluarkan alat perangnya.

Kanvas, kuas, cat minyak, pinsil dan cutter. Saat melihat cutter itu Heechul kembali teringat rencana besarnya melumpuhkan Yunho dalam hitungan menit.

Heechul merasa sedikit kantuk dan beberapa kali menguap. Yunho mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu.

"dimana aku harus berpose?" tanya Yunho memperhatikan Heechul yang terus menguap

"diatas ranjangmu!" jawab Heechul dimana matanya semakin berat

"Heechul-ssi! Gwencana?" tanya Yunho melihat Heechul yang semakin mengantuk

"entahlah kenapa aku merasa mengantuk sekali" Heechul kembali menguap

Yunho hanya tersenyum karena rencananya membius Heechul berhasil. Rupanya dia sudah menyampurkan obat bius dalam minuman yang dia buat untuk Heechul dan Siwon sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Heechul mulai curiga karena dia tiba – tiba mengantuk begitu berat. Dia menatap Heechul dengan emosi dan berusaha menahan kantuknya. Cutter yang dia pegang dia keluarkan mata pisaunya. Dia mulai melangkah menghampiri Yunho yang sudah telanjang duduk dikasurnya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan padaku? Apa kamu mencampurkan obat bius pada minumanku?" Heechul semakin tak kuasa menahan kantuknya

"kamu hanya akan tertidur selama sejam Heechul-ssi aku tidak akan membahayakanmu" Yunho bediri mendekati Heechul

Heechul segera merobek lengan Yunho dengan cutter yang sudah dia siapkan tepat disasaran karena Kyuhyun sudah mengajarinya berkali – kali.

"apa yang kamu lakukan? Luka ini tidak akan membuatku tepar" ledek Yunho menekan luka robek untuk menghentikan darah keluar dari lukanya

Semakin dia menekan luka robek itu maka darah keluar semakin banyak. Yunho mulai panik karenanya dia mulai meraskan dingin dan kaku.

"apa ini?" apa kamu berusaha untuk membunuhku?" Yunho mulai lemas karena pendarahan itu

Heechul sudah pingsan karena obat bius itu bersamaan dengan Yunho yang terkapar bersimbah darah.

Siwon panik melihat hyungnya pingsan tergeletak dilantai dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolongnya. Dia segera turun ke garasi untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Siwon saat sampai digarasi

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah mendengar teriakan Siwon.

"hyung! Mana Heechul hyung?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon disusul Hankyung yang kebingungan karena dia tidak tahu apapun

"orang gila itu telah membius Heechul hyung! Dan sekarang hyung pingsan" jawab Siwon panik

"mwo? Lalu Yunho" Kyuhyun panik

"beruntung Heehcul hyung sudah melumpuhkannya" jawab Siwon mengajak mereka segera naik

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Apa ada?" tanya Hankyung panik

"Heechul hyung pingsan karena Yunho membiusnya. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Heechul hyung" Kyuhyun bergegas naik keatas dan Hankyung segera mengikutinya

Mereka sudah berada didalam kamar dan segera mengangkat tubuh Heechul yang tergeletak diatas lantai

"Hankyung hyung segera telpon polisi dan meminta mereka untuk datang kemari. Katakan kita menemukan Siwon yang selama ini hilang jika perlu telpon tuan dan nyonya Choi untuk menyusul kemari" perintah Kyuhyun dimana matanya mencari lukisan yang Siwon maksud

"disini Kyu!" Siwon menunjukan letak lukisannya

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju lukisan itu dan menurunkannya lalu memutar tombol yang ada dibelakangnya. Rak buku terbuka dan ruang rahasia sudah tampak.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam ruangan rahasia itu dan ternyata memang benar Siwon ada didalamnya terbaring lemas memakai pajamas berwarna biru muda tampan sekali.

"cobalah untuk mencabut jarum yang ada diatas kepalaku Kyu! Siapa tahu aku bisa kembali masuk kedalam tubuhku" perintah Siwon

"nee!" Kyuhyun segera mendekati tubuh Siwon dan mulai memeriksa kepalanya. Jarum yang dimaksud sudah ditemukan dia berusaha untuk mencabutnya perlahan dan jarum itu lepas dari kepala Siwon.

"cobalah untuk masuk hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon was was

Siwon segera masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan dia berhasil karena tubuhnya menerima kembali ruhnya. Perlahan mata Siwon terbuka lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"aku masih hidup kan Kyu?" tanya Siwon sudah dalam wujud yang nyata bukan berupa arwah lagi

"hyung!" Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh Siwon yang masih kaku

"aku belum mampu menggerakan kakiku karena rasanya kaku sekali" keluh Siwon

"gwencana hyung! Kamu pasti akan segera pulih hanya perlu waktu" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat

"sarangheo Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon mengecup kepala Kyuhyun yang menempel didadanya

"nado" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon yang mulai hangat

Hankyung masih menunggu Heechul siuman sementara diluar sudah terdengar suara sirine dari mobil polisi.

"hyung! Sepertinya polisi sudah datang" Kyuhyun bergegas turun untuk menemui pihak kepolisian

Satu buah mobil kesatuan SSAT, tiga buah mobil polisi, satu buah ambulance, mobil Jaguard milik tuan Choi sudah terpakir didepan garasi rumah Yunho.

Para anggota SSAT dibawah komando kapten Kim Jung Won berjaga – jaga disekitar lingkungan rumah Yunho. Garasi itu terbuka lalu Kyuhyun segera keluar menghampiri anggota satuan SSAT. Kyu menjadi navigator untuk anggota itu

"kami sudah menemukan dimana Siwon-ssi disekap selama ini!" Kyuhyun memberikan informasi pada kapten Kim

"bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya appa menghampiri Kyuhyun

"ada yang menuntun kami untuk menemukannya tuan" jawaban Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tuan Choi dan kapten bingung

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

"naiki tangga ini dan kita akan segera berada dikamar dokter gila itu" beritahu Kyu pada anggota.

Bergegas para anggota itu menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Diikuti tuan dan nyonya Choi juga kapten Kim.

Para anggota sudah berada diatas "clear!" teriak salah satu anggota dari atas.

Saat berada didalam kamar mewah Yunho mereka sangat terkejut melihat Yunho terkapar telanjang bersimbah darah tergeletak dilantai dan Heechul yang berbaring diatas kasur ditemani Hankyung yang setia menunggunya.

"Heechul-ah" teriak nyonya Choi menghampiri Heechul yang masih pingsan

"dia telah dibius oleh dokter gila itu eomma dan harus segera mendapatkan perawatan" ujar Hankyung

"sebenarnya apa yang akan dia lalukan disini? Dan kenapa orang itu telanjang bersimbah darah?" appa menghampiri Heechul

"hyung bilang dia akan melukis dokter Yunho itu sebabnya hyung datang kemari" Kyuhyun membantu untuk memberikan jawaban

"ini rumah tuan muda Yunho putra dari pengusaha Jung bukan?" kapten Kim memeriksa denyut nadi Yunho untuk memastikan apakah Yunho masih hidup atau tidak

"benar kapten dialah pelakunya! Dia yang telah menyekap Siwon-ssi disini" jawab Kyuhyun

"lalu dimana dia menyembunyikan putra kami?" nyonya Choi tampak cemas

"didalam ruangan itu nyonya" Kyuhyun melangkah untuk menunjukan dimana Siwon berada

Siwon masih berbaring ditutupi selimut tebal menutupi badannya sampai kedada, dengan selang infus menggantung diatas tangan kanannya.

"Siwon-ah" eomma berlari memeluk Siwon yang sudah sadar

"eomma! Aku sangat merindukanmu" Siwon menangis dalam pelukan nyonya Choi

"Siwon-ah! Kamu ternyata masih hidup nak!" tuan Choi menghampiri anaknya

"nee appa" Siwon memeluk tuan Choi

"Siwon-ssi! Apa anda baik – baik saja?" tanya kapten Kim

"saya tidak dapat menggerakan kaki saya tuan" jawab Siwon

"segera angkat Siwon-ssi kedalam ambulane juga Heechul-ssi dan antarkan mereka kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Pisahkan dengan Yunho-ssi" kapten Kim memerintah anak buahnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi dan anda siapa?" tanya kapten pada Hankyung

"Hankyung imnida kapten" jawab Hankyung memperkenalkan diri

"kami masih membutuhkan kalian untuk memberikan kesaksian. Ikut kami kekantor" ujar kapten Kim pada Kyuhyun dan Hankyung

"kapten! Tersangka sepertinya sudah sadar" salah satu anggota memberitahu

"itu lebih baik jadi kita bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan keterangan darinya" jawab kapten Kim tegas

Siwon dan Heechul dibawa kerumah sakit yang ditunjuk kapten Kim dan mendapatkan perawatan disana. Begitu juga dengan Yunho. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Hankyung memberikan kesaksian dikantor polisi.

Kyuhyun memberikan kesaksian dengan sejujurnya pada kapten Kim bahwa dia telah dituntun oleh arwah Siwon sehingga kejahatan Yunho bisa terungkap yang diamini Hankyung.

Berita menghilangnya Changmin terungkap juga. Kyuhyun memberitahukan tentang kesaksian Siwon yang melihat Changmin dikubur divila pribadi diatas bukit.

Yunho masih menjalankan proses pemeriksaan dan jika terbukti bersalah dia akan dituntut pasal berlapis yaitu penculikan, tindakan asusila juga pembunuhan.

Heechul pulih lebih cepat dari Siwon. Dia sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti semula

"apa yang hyung pikirkan saat aku belum ditemukan dan diberitakan mati?" tanya Siwon menyantap bubur yang disuapkan Heechul

"aku ingin bunuh diri" jawab Heechul singkat

"aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa kamu Siwon" Heechul menatap Siwon dalam.

"jinja? Lalu apa arti Hankyung buatmu?" canda Siwon menyindir

"babbo!" Heechul mencubit pipi dongsaengnya

"eehmmm aku ganggu yah hyung?" tiba – tiba Kyu muncul membuat Siwon lebih ceria

"Kyuuu!" teriak Siwon

"Kyuhyun-ah gumapta" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun hangat

"cheonma hyung" jawab Kyu matanya tidak lepas dari Siwon

"ini tugas hyung serahkan padamu! Hyung harus pergi karena ada janji dengan Hankyung" Heechul menyerahkan mangkuk berisi bubur pada Kyuhyun

"hyung pergi yah! Nikmati hidupmu dongsaengku" Heechul mengecup kening Siwon

"tentu saja" jawab Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun

"hati – hati hyung" Kyuhyun mengantar Heechul menuju pintu keluar

"tinggal kita berdua sekarang. Kemarilah" Siwon menepuk kasurnya untuk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Siwon dan duduk disampingnya

"habiskan makanmu hyung! Dengan begitu kamu bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini" Kyuhyun menyuapi Siwon

"besok hyung sudah boleh pulang! Kita bisa bersenang – senang Kyuhyun-ah!" bisik Siwon mesra

"saranghae" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon yang basah karena bubur

Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun penuh nafsu dan mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dalam wujud nyata seorang Choi Siwon

"ternyata kamu jauh lebih sexy dari arwahmu hyung" canda Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya

"kamu pasti lebih mengagumiku bukan?" Siwon memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat

The last

Siwon dinyatakan sehat dan dibolehkan untuk pulang. Hankyung dan Heechul sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput Siwon. Kyuhyun yang memang bermalam disana sudah bersiap untuk membawa kekasihnya pulang.

"kita pergi sekarang sebelum Heechul hyung datang" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang merapihkan pakaiannya

"kemana hyung ingin pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan manja

"vila! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu disana" jawab Siwon mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat itu dan meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk Heechul dan Hankyung. Kertas itu berisi tulisan tangan Siwon yang isinya

_Hyung! Aku pulang duluan karena banyak sekali yang ingin aku lakukan bersama Kyuhyun_

_Tidak perlu mencari atau menungguku hyung! Aku adalah namja yang sudah dewasa._

_Hari ini vila menjadi milikku jangan pernah berfikir untuk datang hyung jika tidak aku pasti akan menghukummu_

_Saranghae hyung_

Siwon and Kyuhyun's moment

Siwon melajukan mobil milik Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan sedang menuju vila miliknya. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di sexshop membeli gel pelumas juga kondom.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat mengagumi ketampanan dan kesempurnaan yang Siwon miliki. Dia tidak henti – hentinya memandangi Siwon yang sedang mengendarai mpbilnya

"wae?" kamu terus memandangiku?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh cinta

"aku sangat mengagumimu hyung! Satu kata untukmu sempurna" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon manja

"gomawao!" Siwon mengecup tangan Kyuhyun

Siwon kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bercinta denganmu hyung? Secara nyata" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

"begini salah satu sensasinya" tangan kanan Siwon mencoba membuka resleting celana Kyuhyun lalu masuk kedalamnya untuk memainkan vital Kyuhyun

"ohh hyung" Kyuhyun mengejat karena kegelian

"kamu suka?" tanya Siwon semakin lincah memainkan vital Kyuhyun

"hmmmmm" Kyuhyun mendesah tidak mampu menjawab

Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, tangan kirinya mulai membuka kancing dan resleting celana Siwon lalu masuk dan memainkan vital Siwon didalamnya

"kamu memang nakal Kyu" Siwon tampak kegelian

Mereka berdua saling memainkan vital pasangannya hingga mereka bernar – benar terangsang. Vital mereka membesar dan tegang membuat celana yang mereka pakai itu tampak kekecilan.

Siwon memelankan laju mobilnya karena fokusnya terbagi. Permainan tangan itu semakin liar. Siwon membelokan mobilnya kearah perkebunan yang sepi bukannya meneruskan perjalanan itu menuju vila.

"apa kamu ingin melakukannya didalam mobil Kyu?" tanya Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya ditengah perkebunan yang sepi itu

"tidak mungkin hyung" jawab Kyuhyun menggeliat

"akan aku buat mungkin sekarang" Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Mereka berciuman penuh nafsu dan permainan tangan itu mulai berhenti. Kedua tangan Siwon membuka celana Kyuhyun lalu underwearnya dan menurunkannya setengah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan oral sex pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat kemudian tangannya meremas rambut Siwon.

"hyung-ah kita lakukan ini divilamu saja" desah Kyuhyun

"forsure at the next round" Siwon melanjutkan menjilati vital kyuhyun dengan lidahnya dan tangannya mengocok batangnya yang sudah mengeras itu. lalu keluar cairan putih yang kental dari kepala batang milik Kyuhyun tanda dia sudah mencapai klimaks

Kursi jok Kyuhyun disandarkan pada posisi paling rendah. Siwon masih duduk diatas jok stir. Dia kembali menciumi bibi Kyuhyun sementara tangannya berusaha melorotkan celananya hingga setengah paha dan mulai memakaikan kondom divitalnya lalu melumasinya dengan gel.

"kemarilah!" perintah Siwon pada Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun segera menurutinya dia pindah dari kusinya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon menghadap kestir seolah dia sedang belajar menyetir relax! Hyung akan segera memasukannya" Siwon mulai memasukan vitalnya kedalam anus Kyuhyun setelah otot – otot spinchternya relax.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mulai menggerakan bokongnya naik turun mencari kenikmatan yang sensasional. Kedua tangan Siwon memegang pinggang Kyuhyun sementara tangan Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan vitalnya sendiri.

Gerakan naik turun itu semakin cepat dan mobil Kyuhyunpun ikut bergoyang mengiringi desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya

"aaahhhh oohhh" Siwon mendesah

"hmmmm ouw" Siwon kembali mendesah

Siwon semakin lincah menggerakan bokongnya agar vitalnya masuk lebih dalam mencapai syaraf sensitif pada tubuh manusia berakhir dianus.

"you so damn hot Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon mengerang karena nikmat itu sungguh luar biasa dia rasakan

"ahh hyung!" Kyuhyun hampir mencapai nikmatnya

"lebih cepat hyung" Kyuhyun membantu dengan menggerakan bokongnya naik turun

"ohhhh ohhh hmmm ahhhh" Siwon terus mendesah karena dia akan mencapai klimaks

"ahhhh God!" Siwon pun orgasme dan memuntahkan spermanya memenuhi kondomnya.

"saranghae Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang

"nado hyung!" Kyuhyun menorehkan wajahnya kearah Siwon dan mengakhiri petualangan sex itu dengan ciuman.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju vila setelah membersihkan sisa – sisa pertarungan sex liar didalam mobil itu. sesampainya di villa mereka tidak membuang waktu. Mereka segera melanjutkan petualangan sexnya dengan berbagai gaya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjanji akan memupuk cinta kasih yang mereka miliki walau akan menuai protes dari kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke Islandia untuk meresmikan hubungan sejenis yang mereka bina dalam ikatan suci yaitu pernikahan.

Tamat

akhirnya tamat juga

mudah - mudahan suka sama endingnya yah!

miane nc-nya tidak memuskan

author masih lugu kalo disuruh bikin nc yang hot *plak ditabok reader

next project ff Sichul *biasnya sichul mana teriakannya?

keep reading yah

gamsamida and saranghae

*hugs and kiss


End file.
